My Sister Diary
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Sementara Naruko koma di Rumah Sakit, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyamar sebagai saudari kembarnya tersebut. Dan Naruto akan memberikan pelajaran pada setiap orang yang sudah menyakiti saudari kembarnya. SasuFemNaru - Chapter : 9
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna, author datang dengan cerita baru. Maaf kalau tulisannya kurang rapih, author ketik di Hp sih TT-TT **

**Ceritanya sama-sama gaje kayak cerita author yang satu lagi. Chap ke-1 masih berupa prolog, lanjut atau tidaknya tergantung pendapat minna :)**

**Selamat membaca...**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kashimoto sensei (sorry sensei, saya rubah-rubah cerita semau saya)**

**Rating : T (kalau nanti ada lemon, seperti biasa akan author pisah jadi cerita oneshot dengan rated M)**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warnings : Gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), etc**

**My Sister Diary**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

Pada awal musim dingin, tepatnya tanggal 10 Oktober tahun 1995 keluarga Namikaze menanti kelahiran anggota keluarga baru. Sang kepala keluarga terus berjalan mondar mandir tepat di depan pintu ruang bersalin rumah sakit Konoha tempat istrinya yang bernama Kushina sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan anak kedua mereka.

"Demi Tuhan, Minato bisakah kamu duduk! Kamu hanya membuatku pusing melihatmu mondar mandir seperti itu." Sembur seorang pria, berusia setengah baya dengan rambut putih panjang yang bernama Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa duduk tenang Tou-san, istriku akan melahirkan bayi kembar." Jawab Minato, yang masih berjalan mondar mandir.

"Ini bukan pertama kali Kushina melahirkan, dia sudah berpengalaman dengan melahirkan Kurama. Tenanglah Minato, sekarang duduk!" Perintah Jiraiya, yang pada akhirnya berhasil membuat Minato duduk diam disampingnya.

Dan akhirnya menjelang tengah malam tangisan bayi pun terdengar dari dalam ruangan bersalin. Menyebabkan kedua sosok pria yang sedari tadi menunggu diluar segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang bersalin. Setelah beberapa saat, pintu ruang bersalin terbuka. Dan seorang Dokter yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari Minato keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri dan bayi kembar kami Kaa-san?" Tanya Minato.

Tsunade menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan putranya itu. "Kushina masih pingsan, karena kehabisan tenaga. Tapi dia baik-baik saja. Putri pertama kalian sehat, hanya saja putri kedua kalian..." Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Tsunade kembali berbicara. "Keadaan putri kedua kalian sangat lemah, ada masalah dengan jantungnya. Sekarang kami akan memasukkannya ke ICU untuk perawatan intensif. Kami akan melakukan hal terbaik untuknya Minato, berdoalah minta pada Tuhan agar menjaga putrimu. Sedangkan putri pertamamu sedang dibersihkan." Tsunade mencoba untuk menenangkan putra kesayangannya.

Minato hanya tertunduk mendengar perkataan Tsunade. Kegembiraan atas kelahiran putri kembarnya, terusik dengan kenyataan kesehatan putri keduanya.

Jiraiya menepuk pundak Minato dan berbicara dengan nada lembut. "Masuklah Minato, lihatlah keadaan Kushina dan putri pertamamu. Aku yakin putri keduamu akan baik-baik saja."

Minato menatap Jiraiya, menyiratkan rasa terima kasih yang tak terucap oleh kata-kata. Dihapusnya air mata yang jatuh dari sudut matanya, dia tersenyum walaupun senyum itu nyaris dipaksakan. Dengan langkah mantap, dia langkahkan kaki menuju tempat istrinya berbaring.

Dia menatap sosok istrinya dengan pandangan penuh cinta, menatap sosok Kushina yang saat ini masih pingsan karena kelelahan. Minato mengecup kening Kushina lembut, digenggamnya tangan kanan Kushina dan diletakkannya punggung tangan kanan Kushina dipipinya. Pandangannya beralih ke box tempat putri pertamanya tidur. Begitu cantik dan damai, hingga Minato tersenyum dibuatnya.

Minato duduk dikursi yang ada disamping tempat tidur Kushina. Menunggunya dengan sabar hingga akhirnya Kushina tersadar. Kushina mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, sebelum menatap Minato dan tersenyum sangat cantik. Minato mencium punggung tangan Kushina yang sedari tadi digenggam olehnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan putri kembar kita? Mereka sehat kan, mereka sempurna kan?" Tanya Kushina lemah.

Minato tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. "Putri pertama kita ada disini, lihat dia sedang tidur." Minato menunjuk ke box tempat putrinya berada.

Mata Kushina mengikuti arah telunjuk suaminya, Kushina tersenyum melihat sosok putri kecilnya yang tertidur nyenyak. "Lalu dimana putriku yang lain?" Tanya Kushina pada Minato.

Minato terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Dia masih di ruang ICU, ada sedikit masalah dengan jantungnya. Kaa-san sedang melakukan perawatan intensif saat ini."

Mendengar jawaban dari Minato kontan membuat Kushina menangis, dirinya sedih mendengar keadaan salah satu putri kecilnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Kushina, dia seorang Namikaze juga seorang Uzumaki. Dia pasti bertahan, kita harus yakin." Minato berkata dengan nada meyakinkan dan dibalas dengan anggukan lemah Kushina.

Dan begitulah putri pertama mereka yang sehat yang juga merupakan anak kedua, diberi nama Naruto Namikaze, sedangkan putri kedua mereka yang lemah diberi nama Naruko Namikaze. Keduanya benar-benar mirip satu sama lain, dengan rambut pirang, kulit putih serta bola mata sapphire seperti milik Minato.

Naruto dan Naruko tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang sangat menyenangkan. Saat ini mereka berdua berusia lima tahun, sementara kakak laki-laki mereka yang bernama Kurama berusia sepuluh tahun.

Yang membedakan dari mereka bertiga adalah perhatian kedua orang tuanya terhadap mereka. Karena diantara mereka, Naruko yang paling lemah menyebabkan semua perhatian kedua orang tuanya tertuju padanya. Menyebabkan putra tunggal mereka lebih senang berdiam diri di dalam kamar, sedangkan Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti pada keadaan sekitarnya masih saja mencoba untuk mendapat perhatian dari orang tuanya walaupun pada akhirnya selalu saja gagal.

Kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah menghadiri pertemuan orang tua di sekolahnya, tidak pernah hadir saat Naruto mendapat penghargaan sebagai siswa paling berprestasi di sekolah. Alasannya selalu sama Naruko sakit, Naruko masuk rumah sakit atau mereka harus memenuhi panggilan dari wali kelas Kurama karena lagi-lagi Kurama berbuat ulah. Hingga akhirnya Naruto mengambil kesimpulan, sekeras apa pun usaha dan prestasi yang dibuatnya, perhatian orang tuanya tidak akan tertuju padanya. Dan hal ini menjadikan Naruto menjadi tertutup. Jujur, Naruto sebenarnya cemburu pada Naruko. Tapi dia tidak membenci adik kembarnya itu, sama sekali tidak. Karena dia pikir, takdirlah yang membuat semua ini terjadi.

Sementara itu Naruko, yang merasa dunia tidak adil terlalu egois untuk berbagi perhatian kedua orang tuanya dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Sebenarnya dia juga iri pada Naruto, yang dengan bebas bersekolah, sedangkan dirinya homeschooling. Dia juga iri pada Kurama yang sepertinya tidak pernah kehabisan energi, berbuat sesuatu semaunya, sedangkan Naruko untuk berlari saja dia tidak diijinkan.

Waktu pun terus berlalu, saat ini Naruto dan Naruko berusia sepuluh tahun saat pertengkaran itu terjadi. Tsunade dan Jiraiya datang menemui Minato dan Kushina setelah mendapat berita jika Kurama kecelakaan saat ikut balap motor liar.

Naruto dapat mendengar dengan jelas saat Tsunade berteriak marah pada Minato dan Kushina. "Ini semua karena kalian tidak memperhatikan Kurama dan Naruto dengan baik, kalian terlalu fokus pada Naruko!"

"Tapi Naruko sakit Kaa-san." Kushina menjawab disela isak tangisnya.

"Hal itu tidak membenarkan tindakan kalian yang dengan sengaja menelantarkan kedua anak kalian yang lain!" Jiraiya menimpali.

"Kami mencukupi semua kebutuhan mereka Tou-san." Jawab Minato.

Tsunade mendengus mendengar jawaban putra tunggalnya. "Tapi kalian tidak memberi mereka kasih sayang. Kalian pikir, uang saja cukup untuk membeli kebahagiaan seorang anak?" Perkataan Tsunade ini mampu membungkam bibir anak dan menantunya.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan tempat mereka berempat berada saat ini, tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang berbicara. Hingga akhirnya Jiraiya bicara dengan nada tenang. "Kami berdua sudah memutuskan, akan membawa Naruto dan Kurama bersama kami ke New York. Mereka berdua lebih baik tinggal bersama kami, daripada disini bersama kalian."

Kushina tercekat mendengar berita ini, air mata kembali turun dengan deras. Dia tahu, jika kedua mertuanya sudah memutuskan sesuatu, maka hal itu sudah tidak dapat dibantah. Karena hal itu lah akhirnya Naruto dan Kurama berada di New York saat ini, dan jika boleh jujur dirinya merasa lebih hidup saat tinggal bersama kedua kakek neneknya.

Saat usia Naruto menginjak tiga belas tahun, Tsunade secara tidak sengaja mengetahui bakat Naruto dalam bidang musik. Tsunade dengan yakin membawa Naruto ke Juilliard School menemui salah satu profesor kenalan Tsunade yang kebetulan mengajar disana. Kemampuan Naruto mampu membuat sang profesor tercengang kagum, dan dengan senang hati menempatkan Naruto langsung dibawah bimbingannya untuk menjadi seorang komposer.

Sedangkan Kurama, berhasil keluar dari masalah masa remajanya dan kembali ke jalur yang seharusnya. Dengan usahanya dia berhasil masuk ke Universitas Columbia mengambil jurusan Psikologi. Dan dengan bimbingan Jiraiya, Kurama juga belajar ilmu bisnis, yang akan sangat berguna untuknya saat dia memegang perusahaan Namikaze suatu hari nanti.

Saat itu Naruto sedang berada di Central Park, ketika dia mendapat kabar dari Tsunade bahwa Naruko koma di Jepang. Naruto memantapkan hati untuk kembali ke Konoha, untuk melihat kondisi saudari kembarnya tersebut. Bagaimana pun sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun, mereka tidak bertemu. Dan Naruto rasa saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuknya pulang. Lagi pula, tidak masalah rasanya jika dia mengambil S2 nya di Juilliard tahun depan.

Dan disinilah Naruto berada, di ruang ICU tempat saudari kembarnya koma. Saat ini saudari kembarnya sedang berusaha bertahan hidup dengan segala macam peralatan medis menempel pada tubuhnya. Naruto sengaja datang ke rumah sakit sebelum ke kediamannya. Bagaimana pun tujuan utama Naruto pulang adalah untuk melihat keadaan Naruko.

Setelah beberapa lama berada di rumah sakit, akhirnya Naruto pergi pulang menuju kediamannya. Kepulangan Naruto benar-benar mengagetkan Kushina dan Minato, karena memang dia sama sekali tidak memberi tahu kedua orang tuanya mengenai kepulangannya. Kushina memeluk Naruto erat, seakan-akan takut jika semua ini hanya mimpi. Dilihatnya Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, terhenyak melihat sosok putrinya yang begitu cantik sama seperti Naruko.

Setelah acara pertemuan itu selesai, Naruto pamit untuk beristirahat. Kushina menyarankan agar Naruto tidur di kamar Naruko untuk sementara, karena kamar Naruto harus dibersihkan terlebih dahulu. Naruto berbaring di tempat tidur milik Naruko, dilihatnya kamar luas ini. Catnya berwarna pink muda, dengan perabotan shabby chic, benar-benar kamar seorang putri, pikirnya. Naruto dan Naruko memang kembar, tapi dalam selera mereka benar-benar saling bertolak belakang.

Mata Naruto menangkap sebuah buku tebal yang tergeletak diatas meja belajar Naruko. Dia berguling bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju meja belajar Naruko. Disentuhnya buku tebal tersebut yang ternyata sebuah diary, hati Naruto bimbang dia ingin melihat isi diary Naruko, tapi dia juga tahu jika hal itu salah. Rasa keingintahuannya berhasil mengalahkan rasa bimbang pada dirinya.

Naruto kembali duduk di ranjang, dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang. Dibukanya sampul diary itu, dengan perlahan Naruto membalik halaman pertama diary Naruko. Dan menyadari jika Naruko menulis diary pada saat-saat tertentu saja.

Halaman ke-1 bertanggal 01 April 2008. Naruko menulis bahwa dia sangat gembira karena pada akhirnya dia diijinkan sekolah diluar. Walaupun orang tuanya tetap mengantar jemputnya ke sekolah, tapi itu lebih baik daripada homeschooling yang sangat membosankan.

Naruto melewati beberapa halaman hingga sampai ke halaman bertanggal : 30 Januari 2011. Naruko menulis jika tadi siang dia bertemu dengan putra kedua keluarga Uchiha, yang kebetulan sedang datang bertamu ke kediaman Namikaze bersama kedua orang tuanya. Dan Naruko jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Nama pemuda itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, dengan berani Naruko mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa dia menyukainya dan dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari Sasuke. Sasuke dengan gamblang mengatakan jika dia tidak menyukai gadis manja seperti Naruko. Tapi Naruko tetap bersikeras, bertanya pada Sasuke bagaimana agar Sasuke bisa menyukainya. Akhirnya Sasuke memberikan tantangan pada Naruko, jika dia bisa melewati masa SMA-nya di Konoha Gakuen dengan penampilan kutu buku, mungkin Sasuke bisa menyukainya. Dan Naruko pun menyetujui tantangan itu.

Naruto terus membaca diary Naruko. Halaman-halaman berikutnya menceritakan bagaima orang-orang memperlakukannya dengan tidak pantas pada dirinya. Konoha Gakuen merupakan sekolah elit, berisi anak-anak konglomerat. Disana orang-orang melihat satu sama lain hanya dari penampilan. Dan Naruko dengan penampilan aneh, rambut panjang dikepang dua, kacamata tebal serta baju seragam yang terlampau besar tentu menjadi sasaran empuk kejahilan siswa lainnya.

Naruko juga menceritakan jika Sasuke sama sekali tidak membantunya, bahkan dia bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya. Tapi Naruko bertekad akan terus bertahan, agar Sasuke mau menerimanya sebagai kekasih.

Naruto mendesis marah, saat salah satu halaman menceritakan jika seorang siswi yang bernama Karin membuang tas sekolah Naruko ke tempat pembakaran sampah yang ada di belakang gedung sekolah. Lalu ada juga seorang pemuda bernama Gaara yang menumpahkan makan siang milik Naruko ke atas kepalanya dan mempermalukan Naruko dihadapan murid lain saat makan siang di kantin.

Air mata Naruto turun saat dia membaca bagian lain dari diary Naruko yang mengatakan : 'Andai saja aku sepintar Naruto, tentu aku tidak akan seperti ini. Andai saja aku sekuat Ku-nii tentu aku bisa melewati semua ini dengan mudah. Andai mereka berdua ada disini, pasti aku tidak segan untuk menangis di bahu mereka jika rasa ini sudah tidak sanggup menanggungnya. Aku tidak bisa menangis dihadapan Tou-san dan Kaa-san, itu hanya akan membuat mereka bertambah khawatir.'

Naruto membaca diary Naruko sampai akhir, akhirnya dia mengambil keputusan untuk berpura-pura menjadi Naruko, sekolah di Konoha Gakuen dan membalas semua orang yang sudah menyakiti saudari kembarnya. Lagi pula, ini akan memberi pengalaman pada Naruto yang selama ini tidak pernah merasakan bangku SMP dan SMA, jadi hal ini pasti akan menyenangkan, pikirnya. Ditutupnya diary Naruko, dan dia memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

Sementara itu di Konoha Gakuen, para murid kelas 2A asyik dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tidak ada pelajaran siang ini, karena para guru sedang ada rapat. Sasuke duduk di bangku paling belakang di dekat jendela, dia benar-benar merasa sangat bosan.

Shikamaru seperti biasa tidur dengan lelap, Neji sibuk dengan bukunya, Kiba masih asyik menggoda Hinata, Chooji menikmati keripik kentangnya. Shino dan Lee sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Sementara itu, para wanita yang terdiri dari Sakura, Ino, Karin dan Ten ten sedang membahas Naruko.

"Sudah satu minggu dia tidak masuk, menurut kalian apa kali ini dia akan mati?" Tanya Karin.

Sakura menjawab dengan santai. "Aku harap begitu, kalian tahu aku tidak suka sikapnya yang sombong."

"Yah, dengan wajah jelek dan penyakitan seperti dia, masih bisa bersikap angkuh dan menyebalkan." Balas Ino.

"Kalian tahu, saat Lee membantunya berdiri ketika dia jatuh di kantin, dia menepis tangan Lee dengan kasar. Benar-benar menyebalkan." Dengus Ten ten.

"Tapi sikap kalian padanya juga sangat keterlaluan." Potong Hinata. "Jika aku menjadi dia, aku juga pasti berpikiran negatif pada orang-orang disekitar ku."

"Itu bukan alasan." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya.

"Yang jelas aku bosan, ketidak adaannya membuat aku tidak memiliki mainan untuk dimainkan." Keluh Gaara.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan itu, hanya berdoa dalam hati agar Naruko segera mati. Agar dia terbebas dari wanita menyebalkan yang selalu bersikap layaknya seorang putri.

Saat makan malam, di kediaman Namikaze, Naruto mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menggantikan Naruko sekolah selama Naruko masih sakit. Pada awalnya baik Kushina juga Minato menolak gagasan tersebut. Tapi Naruto meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya, jika dia tidak melakukannya maka Naruko harus mengulang kelas lagi tahun depan dan hal itu pasti membuat Naruko sedih. Alasan Naruto ini akhirnya bisa diterima Kushina dan Minato, dan dengan berat hati mereka mengijinkan Naruto untuk sekolah menggantikan Naruko untuk sementara.

Dan mulai besok, penyamaran Naruto menjadi Naruko pun akan dimulai.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all reviews, sorry banget kalau ceritanya begitu pasaran and makin gaje. Akhir kata, selamat membaca :)**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei **

**Rated : T (kalau nanti ada lemon, seperti biasa akan author pisah jadi cerita oneshot dengan rated M)**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warnings : Gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), etc**

**My Sister Diary**

**Chapter 2 : The War Has Begun**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Pagi ini Naruto sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah. Demi memperlancar penyamarannya, Naruto rela membaca diary milik Naruko berulang-ulang semalam suntuk, lagi pula dirinya memang tidak bisa tidur tadi malam. Jadi dia memanfatkannya untuk menghapal, mengingat setiap nama dan detail yang menurut Naruto sangat penting untuk diingat. Naruto mengepang rambut pirang panjangnya menjadi dua bagian. Kacamata tebal dia simpan didalam saku roknya, yang akan dikenakan sesampainya di sekolah.

Setelah dirasa mirip dengan penampilan Naruko, dirinya segera menyambar tas sekolah, berjalan keluar dari kamar dan turun menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada Minato dan Kushina yang sedang sarapan pagi.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Sapa Naruto.

"Ohayou." Jawab Minato dan Kushina hampir bersamaan.

Naruto segera duduk disamping kiri Kushina, dan mulai menyantap sarapan pagi khas Jepang dengan lahap. Sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak sarapan dengan menu lengkap khas Jepang seperti saat ini, tanpa dia sadari senyuman mengembang di bibir tipisnya saat dia melahap sarapannya.

Kushina tersenyum lembut saat melihat Naruto menyantap sarapannya dengan lahap, dan bertanya dengan lembut. "Kamu suka menu sarapan seperti ini Naruto?" Yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, besok Kaa-san akan siapkan menu sarapan seperti sekarang."

Naruto menatap Kushina, dan berkata. "Arigatou Kaa-san." Ucapnya tulus dan melahap habis sarapannya hingga tak bersisa.

Minato melipat koran yang sedari tadi dibacanya, menyeruput kopi hitam miliknya untuk terakhir kali. "Siap berangkat?" Tanyanya pada Naruto, sambil bangkit dari kursi dan meraih tas kerjanya.

"Hai." Jawab Naruto singkat. Naruto segera pamit pada Kushina, dan mengikuti Minato keluar rumah dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Perjalanan dari rumah menuju sekolah terasa seabad bagi Naruto, bagaimana tidak, keheningan selama perjalanan terasa begitu mencekik. Tapi mungkin memang lebih baik seperti ini, lagi pula Naruto sendiri bingung bagaimana memulai pembicaraan dengan Tou-sannya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Sedangkan untuk Minato, sebenarnya banyak sekali hal yang ingin dia tanyakan kepada putrinya ini. Bagaimana keadaannya selama di New York, kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukannya selama disana, dan banyak lagi. Hanya saja mendadak lidahnya kelu, tidak mampu mengungkapkan sejuta kata yang ingin dia katakan. Sesekali dirinya melirik sosok Naruto yang ada disampingnya, sosok putri yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Minato sadar, Naruto yang ada disampingnya saat ini bukan lagi seorang gadis kecil yang selalu tersenyum riang. Tidak, bahkan sebelum Naruto pergi ke New York pun senyuman itu memang sudah lama hilang dari bibir putrinya. Dan Minato pun sadar akan siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas hal itu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Konoha Gakuen, sebuah gerbang besi yang terbuka lebar dan berukuran besar menyambut mereka. Naruto segera membuka sabuk pengaman yang dikenakannya dan membuka pintu mobil. Baru saja Naruto membuka sedikit pintu mobil saat didengarnya Minato bicara. "Pulang sekolah nanti, supir akan menjemputmu. Jadi jangan dulu pulang sebelum kamu dijemput!"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan menjawab. "Aku akan pulang sendiri Tou-san, tidak perlu dijemput supir."

Minato mengernyit, tampak jelas wajahnya begitu khawatir. "Bagaimana kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu, bagaimana jika kamu tersesat? Kamu baru satu hari pulang, sudah banyak hal berubah di kota ini." Papar Minato.

"Aku bukan Naruko Tou-san, aku Naruto. Aku sudah terbiasa mandiri, tolong percayalah padaku." Mohon Naruto.

Minato menatap lurus wajah putrinya, dalam hati dia membenarkan jika dia tidak bisa memperlakukan Naruto seperti Naruko. Naruto tipe yang mandiri, dan tidak terbiasa dengan perlakuan yang terlalu berlebihan dan protektif. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dengan berat hati dia menyetujui keinginan Naruto. "Baiklah, kamu boleh pulang sendiri. Tapi-" ada jeda sebelum Minato meneruskan perkataannya. "Kamu harus menghubungi Tou-san jika sudah sampai di rumah!" Naruto bisa menangkap nada tegas pada suara Tou-sannya saat ini.

"Hai, wakatta." Jawab Naruto, lalu mencium pipi Minato dan turun keluar mobil.

Setelah mobil Minato berlalu pergi, Naruto merogoh saku rok seragamnya dan mengeluarkan kaca mata yang sedari tadi dia simpan disana. Dikenakannya kaca mata tersebut, dan dilangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lingkungan Konoha Gakuen untuk pertama kali.

Naruto terus melangkah dengan mantap, bisa dirasakannya tatapan siswa lain terhadapnya yang terasa begitu menusuk. 'Well, pertempuran akan segera dimulai,' pikirnya. Naruto berjalan menuju kelas Naruko, kelas 2A. Beruntung, Naruko menceritakan secara detail baik lokasi maupun keadaan sekolahnya dengan baik di buku diary-nya, hingga memudahkan Naruto untuk beradaptasi.

Dilain sisi, Sakura berlari menuju kelasnya saat tidak sengaja melihat Naruto aka Naruko di pintu gerbang sekolah. Napasnya begitu memburu, tidak sabar rasanya dia ingin memberitahu teman-temannya yang lain perihal kedatangan Naruko.

Sakura begitu tergesa-gesa saat memasuki kelas, hingga tidak melihat jika ada Ino yang akan keluar dari kelas, hingga tubrukan itu pun terjadi. Menyebabkan kedua remaja itu jatuh terduduk, sedangkan para siswa lain yang melihat kejadian ini hanya terkikik geli.

"Ouwww!" Teriak keduanya bersamaan. Baik Sakura maupun Ino sama-sama meringis kesakitan.

Ino yang segera berdiri langsung melancarkan protes pada Sakura. "Kemana matamu Sakura? Dan kenapa harus tergesa-gesa seperti itu, jam masuk masih lima belas menit lagi." Gerutu Ino.

"Aku melihat Naruko di gerbang sekolah," jelas Sakura. "Maaf Ino, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu." Lanjutnya tulus.

Mendengar penjelasan Sakura barusan membuat wajah Ino yang cemberut menjadi berubah masam. "Jadi dia sudah masuk sekolah? Tumben, biasanya dia absen lebih dari dua minggu jika penyakitnya kambuh."

"Bagus jika dia sudah masuk," timpal Gaara yang sedari tadi menyimak pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino. "Karena aku masih memiliki sesuatu yang belum selesai dengannya." Lanjut Gaara dengan nada menyeramkan, hingga menyebabkan Sakura dan Ino merinding ngeri.

Kiba menyeringai mendengar pernyataan Gaara. "Mari kita sambut kedatangan sang putri kembali!" Olok Kiba. "Bagaimana Sasuke?" Kiba memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Sasuke dengan seringai licik.

Sasuke meregangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, sebelum menjawab dengan nada datar. "Lakukan apa yang kalian suka." Setelah itu dirinya kembali memandang keluar jendela, dan hanyut ke dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke kontan membuat Kiba gembira. Dengan segera dia mengangkat meja milik Naruko dan memindahkannya ke luar kelas. Setelah itu dengan ringan dia berkata. "Kalau mejanya ada diluar, kita jadi tidak perlu melihat wajah jeleknya itu." Pernyataan Kiba disambut gelak tawa para siswa yang lain, hingga suasana kelas riuh oleh tawa pagi ini.

Naruto memandang sesuatu yang ganjil saat ini. 'Kenapa ada meja dan bangku di lorong?' Tanyanya dalam hati, hingga akhirnya dia mendapat jawabannya saat terdengar pernyataan seorang pemuda yang disambut oleh tawa para siswa lain di dalam kelas. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena marah. 'Jadi mereka sengaja melakukannya, dan ini adalah meja dan bangku milik Naruko.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Naruto menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kelas. Untuk beberapa saat tubuhnya berdiri mematung tepat di depan pintu, dan matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas, memandang satu persatu wajah yang begitu asing untuknya dan mencoba mengenal satu persatu dari mereka sesuai dengan deskripsi yang ada di diary Naruko.

Baru beberapa langkah dia masuk ke dalam kelas, seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipi menghadang langkahnya, berjalan mengelilingi Naruto dan berkata dengan nada tajam. "Aku kira kamu sudah mati." Desisnya kasar.

Naruto menahan amarahnya dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ternyata pemuda ini adalah orang yang sama yang sudah memindahkan meja dan bangku Naruko keluar kelas, Naruto bisa mengenalinya dari suara pemuda ini. 'Pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik, dia Inuzuka Kiba. Salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang turut andil dalam perlakuan buruk terhadap Naruko.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Kiba merasa geram karena Naruko sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, Naruko bahkan memalingkan wajahnya ke penjuru kelas dan berlalu dari hadapannya ke arah tempat duduk Kiba dan dengan tenang duduk disana.

"Itu tempat duduk milikku, berani sekali kamu duduk disitu Naruko!' Teriak Kiba marah.

Naruto memandang Kiba dengan wajah tanpa emosi dan dengan nada datar dia menjawab. "Sekarang menjadi tempat duduk milikku, karena kamu sudah dengan lancang memindahkan mejaku ke luar kelas." Jelasnya tenang.

"Kalau begitu ambil meja mu dan duduk di bangku mu sendiri!" Desis Kiba.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengambilnya, sedangkan kamu adalah orang yang sudah memindahkannya, Inuzuka?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan suara tenang.

"KAU..." Teriakan Kiba terpotong oleh bel masuk.

Shikamaru menepuk pundak Kiba dan mencoba menengahi. "Sebaiknya kamu ambil meja yang di lorong Kiba, sebentar lagi Kakashi sensei datang."

"Kamu akan menyesal Naruko, sangat menyesal." Ancam Kiba, sedangkan Naruto hanya menyeringai kecil, melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, menaruh kepalanya di sana dan memejamkan mata. Satu - Kosong, gumamnya lirih sebelum akhirnya terlelap tidur.

Para murid yang lain memandang Naruko aka Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sejak kapan Naruko melawan pada Kiba, pikir mereka. Sementara itu di sudut belakang kelas, Sasuke menyipitkan mata memandang Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek.

Hinata menguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto lembut, dipanggilnya nama Naruko beberapa kali mencoba untuk membangunkannya. "Naru-ko...ba-ngun, pe-lajaran akan dimulai." Tapi Naruto sama sekali tak bergeming, karena saat ini dia benar-benar tidur lelap. Akhirnya Hinata berhenti mencoba membangunkan Naruto. 'Mungkin Naruko masih sakit, lebih baik dia tidur saat ini.' Pikirnya.

Naruto benar-benar ngantuk, dirinya sama sekali belum terbiasa akan perbedaan waktu antara New York dan Jepang. Saat ini di New York pukul 10 malam, waktu Naruto tidur tiap harinya. Jadi otaknya secara otomatis memerintah dirinya untuk tidur. Dan begitulah, Naruto tidur terlelap hingga jam istirahat siang datang.

Tidur lelap Naruto terganggu saat ada seseorang yang menggebrak mejanya dengan keras, dan melempar buku kehadannya dengan kasar. "Kerjakan tugasku!" Perintah Kiba dengan nada keras.

Naruto menguap, meregangkan kedua tangannya melihat jam yang ternyata sudah masuk jam makan siang, dan menjawab dengan nada datar. "Aku tidak tahu jika kamu sebodoh itu, hingga tidak mampu mengerjakan tugasmu sendiri Inuzuka." Naruto mengambil bekal makan siangnya, berdiri dan mendesis pada Kiba. "Sekarang minggir, kamu menghalangi jalanku!" Dan Naruto pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang memerah karena marah dan juga para murid lain yang membeku mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Kiba mengepalkan tangan dan meninju meja Naruto dengan keras sebelum berteriak marah. "Sial, sejak kapan dia berani melawanku?"

"Aku rasa ada yang salah pada otaknya, hingga dia berani melawanmu." Sahut Sakura.

"Aku akan memberi pelajaran padanya." Tukas Gaara, lalu berdiri dan meluncur keluar kelas.

Para murid lain yang masih tidak percaya pada kejadian hari ini, akhirnya sembuh dari keterkejutannya dan pergi satu persatu untuk makan siang.

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat ada seorang murid laki-laki yang menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya ke lorong sekolah yang cukup sepi. Murid itu lalu menghempaskan tubuh Naruto ke tembok, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di tembok, memerangkap Naruto agar tidak lari.

Naruto memandang sosok pemuda yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya kini. Bola mata onyx, rambut raven, gaya rambut melawan gravitasi yang lebih menyerupai pantat ayam menurut Naruto dan kulit putih pucat. 'Dia pasti Uchiha Sasuke,' pikirnya. 'Jadi orang ini adalah pemuda yang dicintai Naruko? Benar-benar selera yang aneh.' Pikir Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto dan berbisik. "Kukira kamu sudah tidak memilki keberanian untuk menunjukan wajahmu dihadapanku?"

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk bersembunyi darimu Uchiha." Desis Naruto.

Sasuke meraih salah satu kepang rambut Naruto dan menariknya hingga menyebabkan Naruto meringis karena sakit. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Naruko, atau aku akan membuat hidupmu menjadi lebih buruk!"

Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke sangat keras, hingga dia bisa melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam karena marah, dan masih meringis karena sakit. "Aku tidak takut padamu Uchiha, berikan usaha terbaikmu untukku!" Tantang Naruto, dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedikit shock akan kenyataan baru ini. "Ini akan menarik." Gumam Sasuke.

Naruto sudah duduk di kantin sekolah siang ini, menikmati bekal yang dengan sengaja disiapkan Kushina untuk dirinya. Hal itu membuat sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di hati Naruto saat ini. Dirinya baru melahap satu per tiga dari bekal makan siangnya, saat ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja menumpahkan segelas air jus kedalam kotak makan siang miliknya. Naruto mendongakan kepala dan melihat siapa yang berani melakukan itu kepadanya.

Ternyata orang yang melakukannya adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah dan memiliki tato bertuliskan 'Ai' pada keningnya. Setelah melakukannya, pemuda itu kembali berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah berisi teman-temannya. Meja itu berisi Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Sakura, Ten ten dan Karin.

Murid yang ada di kantin tertawa melihat perbuatan Gaara pada dirinya, dilihatnya dengan jelas Kiba tersenyum pada Gaara dan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk ber-high five dengan Gaara.

Naruto menatap bekal makan siangnya dengan emosi yang begitu intens, ini adalah bekal makan siang pertama yang sengaja Kaa-sannya buatkan untuk Naruto. Bekal yang selama ini selalu diimpikannya, dan sekarang hancur tak layak untuk dikonsumsi. Sejenak Naruto memejamkan mata, menarik napas, menenangkan diri dan berjalan setenang mungkin menuju tempat Gaara duduk. Langkahnya berhenti saat dirinya berada tepat disisi Gaara duduk.

Gaara mendongakan kepala saat merasakan ada seseorang berdiri di dekatnya. Tawanya terhenti saat dilihat ternyata Naruko yang berdiri disana.

Naruto tersenyum dan berkata sangat lembut pada Gaara. "Aku tidak tahu jika kamu sangat menginginkan bekal milikku Sabaku. Kamu tahu, aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya padamu." Setelah selesai bicara, Naruto lalu menumpahkan semua bekal makan siangnya tepat di atas kepala Gaara. Hal ini kontan membuat seisi kantin menatap shock pada Naruto dan membungkam mulut mereka hingga suasana menjadi sangat hening.

Gaara berdiri dan berteriak pada Naruto. "Apa-apan kau!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu Sabaku," timpal Naruto dingin.

"Aku akan membuat hidupmu lebih buruk Naruko!" Teriak Gaara lagi.

Naruto menjawab dengan nada datar. "Rasanya aku pernah dengar kalimat itu, tapi aku lupa siapa yang mengatakannya." Ejeknya.

Sasuke yang mendengar ini terdiam, sementara jarinya memainkan garpu yang ada di genggamannya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kantin, dan berkata dengan nada tegas dan lantang. "Naruko yang kalian kenal sudah mati, aku yang sekarang tidak akan berdiam diri dengan perlakuan kalian padaku." Tegasnya dingin.

"Aku akan melawan siapa pun diantara kalian yang berani mengusikku, dan itu berlaku untuk semua orang." Lanjutnya lagi, setelah itu Naruto pun meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berdiri mematung, keluar dari kantin sekolah untuk menenangkan diri.

Emosi Naruto sangat labil saat ini, rasanya dia bisa meninju siapa pun yang mengusiknya detik ini. Naruto bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang berjalan mengikutinya, dengan cepat dia membalikkan badan, raut wajahnya berubah semakin menakutkan saat mengetahui ternyata Sasuke yang mengikutinya.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan?" Naruto memicingkan mata, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Sasuke mendengus dan memberikan bungkusan yang dipegangnya pada Naruto. "Ambil ini!" Perintahnya.

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke tajam, dan bertanya dengan ketus. "Apa ini?"

"Makan siang." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kamu mau meracuniku?" Desis Naruto.

"Aku hanya mencoba berbuat baik." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tidak menerima pemberian dari musuhku." Balas Naruto dingin.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Sejak kapan aku menjadi musuhmu? Seingatku kamu bertahan seperti sekarang karena menyukaiku."

"Rasa suka itu sudah hilang, berganti kebencian. Anggap saja aku terlalu naif, karena menyukai orang seperti dirimu." Naruto memberikan bungkusan itu pada Sasuke dan beranjak pergi menuju kelasnya.

Beberapa saat Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang pergi menjauh darinya, dan membuang bungkusan makan siang yang ada di genggamannya ke tempat sampah, lalu berlalu pergi.

Naruto sedang duduk di bangkunya saat Hinata datang dan memberikan satu kotak susu dan roti melon padanya.

"A-no...Naruko kamu pasti lapar, jadi susu dan roti ini un-tukmu." Jelas Hinata, dengan senyum memandang Naruko.

"Arigatou." Jawab Naruto, merasa sangat berterima kasih pada Hinata. Karena memang saat ini dirinya benar-benar lapar.

Sisa pelajaran pun dilalui Naruto dengan tertidur. Dan terbangun saat bel pulang berbunyi nyaring. Setelah itu dirinya segera meluncur keluar kelas untuk pulang. Sebelum pulang ke rumah, Naruto ingin menjenguk Naruko ke rumah sakit. Dihubunginya Minato dan Kushina untuk meminta ijin ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Dan sekarang Naruto sudah duduk disamping tempat tidur Naruko yang masih terbaring koma.

"Hai Naruko, apa kabarmu hari ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hari ini aku pergi sekolah untuk menggantikan dirimu. Naruko... Apa mereka selalu melakukan hal itu padamu setiap harinya? Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kamu rela bertahan demi pantat ayam itu?" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda tak mengerti dan kembali berkata. "Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada mereka semua, dan aku harap saat kamu bangun dan kuat untuk kembali sekolah, semua akan berjalan lebih baik untuk dirimu." Naruto tersenyum, bangkit berdiri dan mengecup kening Naruko lembut.

"Besok aku kesini lagi, jadi berjuanglah untuk bagianmu juga." Lirihnya lagi tepat di telinga Naruko.

Naruto memandang Naruko lagi sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan perlahan.

Dan penyamaran pun masih akan terus berlanjut.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello minna, thank you for all reviews. Maaf tidak balas satu persatu, author tidak pandai balas reviews. Kalau dibalas, pasti jawabannya garing gosong gimana gituh TT-TT **

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca :)**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei **

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warnings : Gaje, OOC, alur kecepetan, typo(s), ide cerita pasaran, and etc**

**My Sister Diary**

**Chapter 3 : Punishment **

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sepanjang malam Naruto sudah tidak mampu lagi menghitung berapa kali dia berguling, mengubah posisi tidurnya. Karena lagi-lagi Naruto tidak bisa tidur, matanya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi. "Sampai kapan aku seperti ini?" Keluhnya. Naruto yang saat ini sudah menempati kamar tidur miliknya, menatap nyalang langit-langit kamar. Minggu pertama sekolah dirasa berat bagi Naruto. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Naruko mampu menghadapi perlakuan buruk seperti itu hampir selama dua tahun lamanya.

'Naruko melakukannya demi cinta?' Dengus Naruto. 'Cinta yang dipaksakan hanya akan menyakiti salah satu atau lebih parahnya menyakiti kedua belah pihak.' Naruto berpikir miris, dan menghembuskan napas dengan keras, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat kejadian saat Sasuke memberinya makan siang. "Dia pikir aku sudi menerima pemberiannya? Benar-benar naif." Gerutu Naruto. "Apalagi yang akan mereka lakukan padaku besok?" Dia segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu, menurutnya yang terjadi maka terjadilah, yang harus dia lakukan adalah menghadapinya dengan berani. Naruto memandang laci nakast, dan membukanya perlahan. Diambilnya sebuah botol kecil dari dalam sana, yang ternyata sebuah semprotan merica pemberian Kurama untuknya, yang selalu bersikeras agar Naruto membawa semprotan merica itu kemanapun Naruto pergi.

"Ada baiknya aku membawa ini," gumamnya lirih, lalu diliriknya jam digital di samping tempat tidurnya, yang ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul empat pagi. "Hari ini, aku pasti tidur lagi di kelas." Naruto menggeleng pasrah. Akhirnya Naruto bangun dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Di atas sana tergeletak kotak biola Stradivarius, yang merupakan hadiah dari kakek dan neneknya ketika dirinya didaulat menjadi Violin master pada konser musim semi Juilliard School saat dia berusia empat belas tahun. Dalam dunia musik, Naruto termasuk jenius, dirinya mampu memainkan bermacam-macam instrumen. Selain itu, dia juga sanggup menangkap sekecil apapun kesalahan nada pada sebuah melodi. Hingga tidak sedikit para dosen yang dengan senang hati menempatkan Naruto di bawah bimbingan mereka secara khusus, namun hal ini tidak lantas membuat Naruto besar kepala, karena itulah Naruto menjadi disegani dan banyak dikagumi oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang lain.

Dibukanya kotak biola itu dengan perlahan, disentuhnya dengan lembut setiap lekukannya. Memperlakukannya seakan-akan biola itu adalah kekasih yang amat dicintainya. Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengeluarkan biola beserta busurnya. Naruto membuka pintu kaca besar yang merupakan pemisah kamar dan balkon pribadinya. Ketika pintu berhasil terbuka, seketika itu tubuh Naruto diterpa angin musim gugur yang hangat. Naruto menatap langit yang masih berwarna hitam pekat, tanpa kehadiran sang rembulan. Langit hanya berhiaskan berjuta bintang yang berkedip seakan menyambut dirinya yang berdiri di balkon saat ini.

Naruto mengapit penyangga dagu pada biola dengan dagu dan pundaknya. Tangan kirinya memegang leher biola dengan natural, sementara jari-jari kiri sudah siap untuk memainkan seluruh tangga nada. Dihembuskannya napas dengan perlahan dan melodi itupun dimainkan. Rambut busur yang bergesek dengan senar biola, ditambah pergerakan jari kiri Naruto yang begitu apik memainkan 'Ave Maria' karya 'Franz Schubert' menghasilkan melodi yang sangat indah. Melodi itu terus mengalun lembut, membelai setiap hati yang mendengarnya, menyatu dengan kehangatan udara pagi musim gugur. Naruto begitu terhanyut di dalamnya, memainkan bermacam-macam sonata hingga tidak dia sadari jika sang mentari mulai mengintip di ufuk timur.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, tepat pukul tujuh pagi Naruto sudah selesai bersiap-siap dan segera turun untuk sarapan. Kehadirannya pagi ini disambut senyum hangat Minato maupun Kushina.

"Tou-san mendengar permainan biolamu dini hari tadi, benar-benar mengagumkan Naru." Minato tersenyum bangga, yang ditimpali anggukan lembut Kushina.

Naruto yang baru pertama kali mendapat pujian dari orang tuanya, tidak mampu menyembunyikan kegembiraan pada wajahnya. Matanya bersinar saat dia berkata dengan lembut. "Arigatou."

Kushina menatap Naruto penuh kasih. 'Begitu banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui tentang putriku ini.' Batinnya sedih. 'Tapi aku akan memperbaikinya dengan waktu yang ada, aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan putriku kembali'. Janjinya dalam hati.

Kushina memberikan semangkok penuh nasi putih pada Naruto, dan bertanya dengan lembut. "Masih tidak bisa tidur Naru? Ini sudah lebih dari satu minggu." Kushina bertanya sangat khawatir.

"Naru masih belum terbiasa dengan perbedaan waktu disini. Tapi mungkin beberapa hari lagi, Naru sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri. Tidak perlu cemas Kaa-san." Jawab Naruto mencoba menenangkan Kushina.

Dan untuk mereka sarapan pagi ini terasa begitu hangat, tidak sekaku hari-hari sebelumnya. Perbincangan diantara ketiganya begitu natural, sesekali baik Minato dan Kushina menanyakan keadaan Kurama di New York, dan tersenyum bahagia saat mengetahui jika Kurama sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik sekarang ini. Walau sebenarnya dalam hati keduanya ada rasa sesal yang begitu dalam, karena seharusnya merekalah sebagai orang tua yang mengajarkan segala hal pada anak-anaknya, tapi mereka gagal. Hingga tugas itu diambil alih oleh Jiraiya dan Tsunade, dan keduanya berhasil dengan baik dalam mendidik Kurama juga Naruto hingga menjadi seperti sekarang.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas dengan ringan, moment bersama kedua orang tuanya pagi ini membuat moodnya menjadi sangat baik. Bahkan Naruto tidak mengidahkan saat mengetahui meja miliknya penuh kata-kata kasar, yang ditulis dengan pilox merah.

Pelajaran pun dimulai, seperti biasa lagi-lagi Naruto tertidur dengan lelap. Naruto terbangun saat merasakan ada seseorang yang menendang mejanya sangat keras. Naruto mengerjapkan mata, dan melihat sekeliling ruangan yang sudah kosong. Rupanya saat ini sudah masuk ke jam pelajaran olahraga, sehingga para murid yang lain sudah keluar kelas menuju gedung olahraga.

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berniat keluar kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat Gaara mencekik lehernya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya mengunci kedua tangan Naruto di atas kepala. Naruto terpekik kesakitan, saat punggungnya dihempaskan dengan keras oleh Gaara ke tembok.

"Kamu kira bisa pergi begitu saja, setelah mempermalukan diriku dihadapan murid yang lain. Asal kamu tahu, sudah lama aku ingin memberimu pelajaran!" Desis Gaara.

Naruto hanya menatap angkuh Gaara dari balik kaca matanya. Berusaha setenang mungkin menghadapi kejadian ini.

"Berlutulah, maka aku akan melepaskanmu! Atau, kamu lebih suka jika aku menghancurkanmu?" Gaara tersenyum sinis.

Otak Naruto berpikir cepat, dengan kondisi seperti sekarang tidak mungkin dirinya bisa menang melawan Gaara, maka disusunlah rencana licik di otaknya. "Aku tidak bisa berlutut, jika kamu masih mencekik dan menahan tanganku seperti ini."

Gaara mendesis senang, dengan kasar dilepaskannya Naruto. Dengan perlahan Naruto merendahkan badannya, sementara tangan kirinya merogoh saku dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Dengan gerak cepat, Naruto menyemprotkan merica cair ke wajah Gaara yang kontan membuat Gaara berteriak kesakitan. Moment itu digunakan Naruto untuk memukul keras wajah Gaara serta menendang tepat pada perut Gaara hingga Gaara tersungkur menabrak meja yang ada di belakangnya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Camkan hal ini baik-baik Sabaku, sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah berlutut dihadapanmu! Aku akan membalas setiap perbuatanmu padaku, dengan balasan yang lebih menyakitkan." Naruto pun meninggalkan Gaara yang masih meringis kesakitan.

Yang tidak diketahui oleh Naruto adalah, setelah kepergiannya, Gaara tertawa terbahak-bahak disela rasa sakitnya. Dirinya tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja terjadi, seorang Sabaku Gaara, diperdaya, dipukul dan ditendang oleh seorang wanita. Baru pertama kali dia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang wanita. Dan parahnya, wanita itu adalah Naruko.

"Benar-benar menarik, andai saja kamu bersikap seperti sekarang dari awal Namikaze Naruko, mungkin keadaanya tidak akan seperti saat ini." Gaara menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut kanan bibir dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Matanya masih terasa sedikit perih, tapi entah kenapa hatinya malah merasa senang.

Naruto berjalan menuju loker ruang ganti wanita dengan emosi yang masih membakar jiwanya. Naruto segera membuka loker, dan membelalakan mata, menatap horor isi lokernya. Naruto mendapati baju olahraganya tercabik-cabik, dan sampah memenuhi loker pribadi Naruko. Naruto mengepalkan tangan, amarahnya pada Gaara belum reda dan sekarang datang lagi hal yang membuat emosinya naik.

Naruto membanting pintu loker milik Naruko dengan keras dan berjalan keluar menuju ruang olahraga. Setiap pandangan tertuju pada dirinya, karena hanya dirinya yang saat ini tidak memakai pakaian olahraga.

"Bagaimana keadaan loker milikmu Naruko?" Tanya seorang siswi berambut merah yang diketahui Naruto bernama Karin yang saat ini tertawa memandang Naruto dengan pandangan jijik.

Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju Karin, dan bertanya dengan nada lembut yang dipaksakan. "Jadi kamu yang melakukannya?"

"Memang kenapa jika aku yang melakukannya?" Tantang Karin, mendecak sebal.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, benar kamu yang melakukannya?" Naruto semakin mendekati Karin.

"Yah, memang aku yang melakukannya." Kikik Karin, tertawa mengejek. Tanpa peringatan, Naruto menjambak rambut Karin dan memelintir tangannya ke punggung. Para murid lain mencoba menolong Karin, tetapi mereka mundur saat melihat tatapan dingin Naruto yang begitu menusuk, dan menurut mereka terasa menakutkan.

Karin masih terisak kesakitan, saat Naruto berbicara pelan di telinga kanannya. "Aku sudah katakan, aku bukan Naruko yang dulu. Ini peringatan terakhir, berhenti menggangguku!" Desis Naruto, yang dengan tiba-tiba melepaskan Karin hingga membuat Karin tersungkur. Naruto mengedarkan pandangan sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya keluar dari gedung olahraga menuju UKS.

Ino dan Sakura membantu Karin yang masih kesakitan untuk berdiri.

"Sepertinya memang ada yang salah pada otaknya, sekarang dia berani melawan. Dia seperti orang lain." Tukas Ten ten.

"Kita harus membalasnya Karin, kali ini dia harus kita buat jera." Timpal Ino, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura dan juga Ten ten.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kejadian ini, sama sekali tidak bergeming. Kekagetannya akan sikap Naruko yang sekarang, berhasil ditutupi dengan wajah stoicnya. Dalam hati dia mengutuk, bertanya darimana Naruko memiliki keberanian untuk melawan? Dan benar yang dikatakan Ten ten, bahwa Naruko seperti orang lain.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang sudah menemukan ruang UKS segera masuk ke dalamnya. Meminta ijin pada dokter jaga yang bernama Anko untuk tidur disana, dengan alasan sakit tentu saja.

Anko mengijinkannya untuk tidur di UKS, karena selama ini Naruko memang salah satu pasien tetap disana. Jadi tidak aneh, jika Anko langsung mengijinkan Naruto untuk istirahat tanpa memeriksanya terlebih dahulu.

Naruto pun segera berbaring di ranjang UKS, memejamkan mata dan dengan segera jatuh tertidur hingga jam makan siang tiba. Naruto terbangun dan mendapati Hinata yang duduk menungguinya.

Hinata tersenyum lega melihat Naruto yang sudah terjaga. "Ka-mu baik-baik sa-ja Naru-ko?" Tanyanya masih sedikit khawatir.

"Ehm, aku baik-baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kamu disini Hinata?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Hinata menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya sebelum menjawab. "Aku kha-watir, ta-di aku men-cari-mu ke ke-las, tapi ti-dak a-da, jadi aku mene-bak jika ka-mu ada disi-ni Na-ruko." Jawabnya terbata.

Naruto sangat berterima kasih atas perhatian Hinata, tapi dia juga tidak mau apabila Hinata mendapat masalah karenanya. "Kamu bisa mendapat masalah jika dekat-dekat denganku Hinata!" Tegur Naruto.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Itu ti-dak mungkin, ka-mu lupa jika a-ku ini adik se-pupu Neji, mereka ti-dak akan macam-macam pada-ku." Jawab Hinata meyakinkan.

Naruto menghembuskan napas lega dan tersenyum. "Mau makan siang bersamaku Hinata, kebetulan hari ini Kaa-san membuat bekal makan siang cukup banyak untukku."

Hinata tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk dengan semangat. "Hai, a-ku mau makan si-ang dengan-mu Naruko."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!" Naruto dan Hinata pun meluncur keluar UKS menuju kelas mereka.

Naruto dan Hinata menghabiskan makan siang mereka di dalam kelas. Percakapan mereka terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi keduanya. Para murid lain yang mulai kembali ke kelas menatap peristiwa langka ini dengan takjub. Seorang gadis tertutp seperti Hinata, bagaimana mungkin mau menghabiskan makan siang dengan gadis sombong seperti Naruko?

Hinata sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa dia terasa nyaman bercakap-cakap dengan Naruko seperti sekarang. Naruko yang dikenal Hinata adalah sosok seorang putri yang sangat dingin, sulit digapai, dan seolah-olah mengeluarkan aura 'Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!' Hal itulah yang membuat Hinata begitu segan untuk mendekati Naruko. Tapi sekarang berbeda, aura itu sudah tidak dirasakan oleh Hinata.

Percakapan Naruto dan Hinata terhenti saat Gaara mendekati kursi Naruto dan menyodorkan sesuatu padanya. Naruto menatap tajam Gaara, dan bertanya dengan sinis. "Apa yang kamu inginkan sekarang Sabaku?"

Gaara duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja Naruto dan duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto, ditaruhnya kotak yang dipegangnya ke hadapan Naruto dan bicara dengan nada ketus. "Berhenti memanggilku Sabaku, namaku Gaara. Teman-temanku memanggilku Gaara!"

Mata Naruto menyipit memandang Gaara, dan mendengus kecil. "Kita bukan teman." Jawab Naruto tajam.

"Kita akan berteman, walaupun terlambat hampir dua tahun," ia menyeringai kecil.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar pernyataan dari Gaara, saat ini dia benar-benar sedang malas untuk berdebat. Lalu mata Naruto beralih ke bungkusan yang ada di hadapannya. "Dan, apa ini?" Tanya Naruto tajam.

"Obat merah." Jawab Gaara pendek.

"Aku tahu ini obat merah Sabaku, untuk apa kamu memberikannya padaku?"

"Obati aku." Perintah Gaara jelas.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Kamu yang menyebabkan aku terluka seperti ini," jelas Gaara sambil menunjuk sudut bibirnya yang robek karena pukulan Naruto.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, dan menjawab dengan angkuh. "Aku bukan dokter, jadi obati dirimu sendiri Sabaku!" Tukasnya tajam.

"Sedikitnya kamu harus merasa bersalah karena membuatku jadi seperti ini!"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Kamu bilang aku harus bertanggung jawab? Dengar Sabaku, aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika kamu tidak menggangguku. Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku!" Tukas Naruto sinis.

Baru saja Gaara akan bicara, saat dia mendengar teriakan histeris Ino, yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Ya ampun Gaara... kenapa dengan wajahmu? Sini, aku obati."

Gaara mendelik sebal, mengambil obat yang ada dihadapan Naruto dan kembali duduk ke mejanya. Sementara itu, Ino terus mengikuti Gaara dan menawarkan bantuan yang dengan kasar ditolak oleh Gaara.

Mata Sasuke terus mengawasi gerak gerik Gaara dan Naruto. Sasuke memicingkan mata, bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi diantara Gaara dan Naruko. Kenapa sikap Gaara berbeda pada Naruko? Pikiran itu mengganggunya, pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka, pikirnya lagi.

"Ano, Naru... Apa mak-sud Gaa-ra dengan mengata-kan bah-wa kamu yang menyebab-kan dia terlu-ka?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku memukulnya, karena dia berbuat sesuatu yang sangat keterlaluan padaku." Jelas Naruto singkat, dan Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, jam pelajaran ketiga pun dimulai. Asuma sensei menerangkan sejarah Jepang dengan gaya mengajar yang santai. Para murid mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan seksama, sementara Naruto dia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berkonsentrasi saat dirinya merasakan dua pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan yang intens. Tanpa melirik, Naruto bisa tahu pemilik dari mata tersebut. Yang satu adalah Sasuke, sedangkan satunya lagi adalah Gaara. Dua orang yang menurut Naruto sama-sama sinting.

Akhirnya pelajaran Asuma sensei berakhir, dan mereka memiliki waktu selama lima belas menit untuk menuju ruang musik. Karena pelajaran selanjutnya adalah seni musik, dengan guru pembimbing yang bernama Kurenai. Kurenai adalah istri dari Asuma, saat ini dirinya sedang hamil enam bulan.

Naruto benar-benar antusias, musik adalah hidupnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja mood Naruto berubah saat didengarnya kabar jika hari ini Kurenai izin pulang karena sakit, jadi tidak ada pelajaran musik hari ini.

Hinata menatap cemas karena melihat perubahan mood pada diri Naruto. "Kamu baik-baik saja Naruko? Apa kamu sakit?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Iie, shinpai shinaide, watashi wa daijoubu." Jawab Naruto mencoba menenagkan Hinata yang masih tampak cemas.

Suasana di kelas agak ribut saat ini, dan seperti biasa murid yang lain mulai mengolok-olok Naruto. Tentu saja olokan itu dimulai oleh Karin, dan hasilnya hampir separuh murid kelas 2A ikut mengolok-oloknya.

Naruto mengambil napas, berusaha untuk tidak terpancing emosi. Dia bangkit berdiri, berjalan keluar kelas, langkahnya berhenti saat Naruto mendengar Karin bicara ketus padanya. "Melarikan diri Naruko? Dasar pengecut!"

Naruto membalikan badan, memandang Karin dan menjawab dengan santai. "Olokanmu benar-benar kekanakan Karin, aku hanya akan jadi orang bodoh sepertimu jika menanggapinya." Naruto tersenyum kecil dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Karin yang saat ini wajahnya berubah merah karena marah.

"Wow Karin, dia menyebutmu bodoh." Cibir Shino.

"Diam kau pencinta serangga!" Teriak Karin kesal. "Lihat saja, aku pasti membalas anak penyakitan itu!"

Naruto terus berjalan hingga dirinya sampai di ruang musik yang saat ini kosong. Dia duduk di bangku grand piano hitam yang ada di ruang musik tersebut. Dibukanya kap penutup tuts piano, dan disentuhnya tuts-tuts itu dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Sesaat Naruto memejamkan mata. Dirinya mencoba untuk meraksuk ke dalam setiap bagian piano yang ada dihadapannya.

Dan nada pertama pun dimainkan, jari-jarinya yang lentik menari-nari diatas tuts piano, memainkan 'Beethoven Piano Sonata #9 E Major. Op 14' dengan tempo awal yang sedikit cepat, tanpa mengurangi akurasi dan ketepatan nadanya.

Merasa diawasi, Naruto menghentikan permainannya. Naruto melihat kearah pintu dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan Neji yang saat ini bersandar pada kusen pintu dan dimasukkannya tangannya ke saku celana seragamnya.

"Aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Neji.

"Tidak, aku memang tidak seharusnya disini." Jawab Naruto dingin.

"Permainan pianomu benar-benar mengagumkan, kamu bermain layaknya seorang profesional, sudah berapa lama kamu belajar piano?."

Naruto melirik sekilas pada Neji, sementara tangannya kembali menutup kap penutup tuts. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Neji, Naruto berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi langkahnya tertahan karena Neji menarik tangan kanan Naruto dengan paksa.

"Aku bertanya padamu Naruko." Desis Neji.

"Sejak kapan kamu tertarik dengan kehidupanku Hyuuga?" Naruto berbicara dengan nada ketus.

"Aku mencoba berteman denganmu Naruko!"

"Setelah perlakuanmu kepadaku, sekarang kamu mau berteman denganku?" Dengus Naruto.

"Kamu membiarkan kami melakukan hal itu padamu demi mendapatkan Sasuke." Tukas Neji.

"Dan karena aku membiarkan kalian menyakitiku, itu memberikan hak pada kalian untuk berbuat kasar padaku. Begitu?" Tanya Naruto kasar. "Apapun alasannya, kalian tidak memiliki hak untuk menyakiti orang lain." Lanjut Naruto, dia menepiskan tangan Neji dan pergi meninggalkan Neji yang terdiam mematung.

Naruto hampir sampai ke kelas, saat tiba-tiba ada sekelompok murid yang menyiramnya dengan air. Hingga membuat Naruto basah kuyup dari kepala hingga kakinya.

"Itu ucapan salam dari Sasuke untukmu Naruko!" Teriak salah seorang murid padanya, dan mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak meninggalkan Naruto yang basah kuyup.

Naruto mengira jika tidak akan ada lagi hal buruk terjadi hari ini, tapi sayangnya perkiraannya salah. Karin, Ino, Ten ten dan Sakura menghampirinya. Karin menjambak rambut Naruto, menghempaskan tubuh Naruto ke tembok hingga kacamata yang dipakai Naruto jatuh, dan dengan sengaja diinjak hingga hancur oleh Ten ten.

Karin menangkup dagu Naruto dengan kasar dan memainkan gunting yang sedang digenggamnya dihadapan Naruto.

"Kamu sudah berbuat kesalahan dengan mempermalukanku Naruko, sebagai balasannya bagaimana jika aku memotong rambutmu?" Karin menyeringai jahat.

Naruto yang sudah tidak sanggup menahan emosinya akhirnya memukul perut Karin dengan keras, hingga menyebabkan Karin mencium lantai kesakitan. Ino, Ten ten dan Sakura terkesiap kaget melihatnya. Naruto memandang mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan mengancam. "Apa kalian ingin berakhir seperti dia?" Tunjuk Naruto pada Karin. Baik Ino, Ten ten dan Sakura hanya menggeleng kepala menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, entah kenapa mereka sangat takut dengan sosok Naruko yang ada dihadapan mereka sekarang.

Ino membantu Karin untuk berdiri, dia masih menangis karena kesakitan. Naruto meraih gunting yang masih tergeletak di lantai, keempat siswi itu bergidik ngeri memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruko dengan gunting itu pada mereka.

Tanpa mereka sangka, Naruto malah menggunting rambutnya sendiri. Menyebabkan rambut sebelah kanan yang dia kepang menjadi terurai karenanya. Naruto menggenggam rambut yang baru saja dipotong olehnya, dan menyodorkan kehadapan keempat siswi tersebut. "Ini adalah ganti rugi karena aku sudah mempermalukanmu hari ini Karin." Naruto melempar rambutnya tepat ke muka Karin. "Lalu apa yang akan kalian berikan padaku untuk perlakuan buruk kalian selama ini?" Tanya Naruto tajam, yang kontan membuat tubuh keempat siswi itu menggigil ketakutan.

Naruto masih menatap keempatnya dengan tajam, hingga akhirnya dia bicara. "Berhenti menggangguku, atau aku akan memotong rambut indah kalian. Dan aku sama sekali tidak akan menyisakan sehelai rambut pun!" Ancam Naruto.

Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan keempatnya yang masih ketakutan. Dia masuk ke dalam kelas dengan emosi yang sangat tinggi. Tidak dihiraukannya tatapan murid lain, yang menatapnya terheran-heran. "Apa dia murid baru," gumam mereka. "Tapi kenapa basah kuyup seperti itu?" Tanya mereka tak menyadari, jika yang dilihat mereka sebenarnya adalah Naruto aka Naruko yang saat ini tanpa kacamata.

Mata Naruto memandang tajam pada Sasuke, dan dia terus berjalan hingga saat ini dia berada tepat di depan bangku Sasuke. Sasuke menaikan salah satu alisnya saat melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini.

Naruto menggebrak meja Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke yang masih memandang Naruto dengan tatapan malas.

"Berhenti menyuruh anak buahmu untuk menggangguku Uchiha. Tindakanmu benar-benar seperti seorang pengecut." Desis Naruto yang mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. "Lawan aku dengan tanganmu sendiri Uchiha, dan dengan senang hati aku akan meladenimu." Lanjut Naruto.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke, Naruto segera membereskan peralatan sekolah dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas lalu beranjak keluar untuk pulang, walaupun saat ini jam pulang masih berkisar 15 menit lagi, tapi dia sudah tidak peduli. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia terus ada disana. Dia sama sekali sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke tertegun, masih tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Naruko menantangnya, pikirnya geli. 'Dengan senang hati aku menerima tantanganmu.' Pikir Sasuke. 'Kurasa mulai sekarang semuanya akan menyenangkan, dan hari-hari ku yang begitu membosankan akan segera berakhir.' Sasuke tertawa dalam hati, dirinya tidak sabar akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada dirinya dan Naruko.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arigatou untuk semua reviews-nya minna, author benar-benar terharu. **

**Chap ini, author persembahkan untuk adik-adik yang mau menghadapi UN. Sesudah baca fic langsung belajar lagi yah #Ganbatte**

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca :)**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei **

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warnings : Gaje, OOC, alur kecepetan, typo(s), ide cerita pasaran, and etc**

**My Sister Diary**

**Chapter 4 : First Kiss**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sore ini kepulangan Naruto disambut teriakan ngeri Kushina. "Ada apa dengan rambutmu?" Tanya Kushina sambil meraih sejumput rambut pirang Naruto.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, mengulur waktu untuk mencari alasan yang tepat mengenai alasan mengapa rambutnya bisa seperti ini, dan akhirnya ide itu pun muncul. "Rambut Naru kena permen karet di sekolah, jadi Naru potong saja bagian yang terkena permen karetnya." Jawabnya sambil menunduk menatap lantai, Naruto tahu jika dia melihat mata Kaa-sannya, maka Kushina akan tahu jika dia sedang membohonginya.

Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, masih menatap rambut Naruto ngeri. "Ada-ada saja, Kaa-san antar ke salon, kita rapihkan rambutmu."

"Tidak perlu ke salon Kaa-san, bagaimana kalau Kaa-san saja yang rapihkan? Tidak perlu model rumit, asal rapih saja." Jawab Naruto.

Kushina membelai rambut Naruto lembut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menjawab. "Baiklah, Kaa-san akan rapihkan, tapi Kaa-san tidak terlalu pintar memotong rambut."

"Tidak apa-apa Kaa-san, Naru malas keluar. Jadi apapun hasilnya, Naru akan terima." Jawab Naruto yakin.

Kushina pun mulai menyiapkan peralatan untuk merapihkan rambut Naruto, dan mulai mengerjakannya di beranda belakang rumah. Dengan teliti Kushina mulai memotong rambut Naruto hingga sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya.

Setelah selesai, Kushina memberikan cermin pada putrinya tersebut. Naruto menatap cermin yang ada di hadapannya dan takjub dengan hasil kerja Kaa-sannya. Kushina memotong rambutnya dengan potongan layer full, Naruto hanya perlu memberikan sedikit blow agar hasilnya sempurna.

"Bagaimana... suka?" Tanya Kushina lembut.

"Suka sekali Kaa-san, arigatou." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu sekarang Naru mandi, badan Naru bau." Ejek Kushina sambil menutup hidungnya. Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Kushina, mengangguk dan segera naik menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

Saat makan malam, Minato terpesona saat melihat penampilan baru Naruto. "Jika seperti ini, mungkin kita akan segera memiliki menantu Kushina." Goda Minato, yang dijawab dengan tawa renyah dari sang istri. "Aku pikir juga begitu anata." Jawab Kushina lembut. Sementara Naruto hanya diam, wajahnya memerah karena malu sepanjang makan malam berlangsung. Sebelum tidur, Naruto menyiapkan seragam yang akan dipakai olehnya besok, seragam yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Bukan ukuran besar yang selalu dipakai oleh Naruko. Seragam itu masih terlipat rapih di lemari, Naruto yakin jika adiknya sama sekali belum pernah mengenakan seragam yang ada di tangannya saat ini.

Keesokan harinya Naruto pergi ke sekolah dengan penampilan baru. Tidak ada kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, juga mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sudah dia siapkan tadi malam, lalu rambut pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan blow disetiap ujungnya. Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju kelas, hingga dia duduk dengan nyaman di bangkunya.

Seketika ruang kelas 2A yang pada awalnya begitu ribut menjadi hening. Para siswa yang ada di dalam kelas terlalu terpesona melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini. Sedangkan para siswi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan iri, dan mulut mereka mencibir. Hanya Hinata yang tersenyum menyambutnya dengan tulus. Naruto menyapa Hinata setelah itu dirinya sibuk menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk kelas pertama, hingga tidak menyadari perubahan suasana disekitarnya.

Sejak pertama Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas, Karin menatapnya penuh dengki. Bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan melepas kacamata, merubah gaya rambut dan pakaian dapat merubah penampilan sedemikian rupa. Andai saja Naruto tidak masuk sekolah selama beberapa minggu, Karin pasti akan menyangka jika perubahan ini adalah hasil dari operasi plastik. "Lihat, Naruko sang itik buruk rupa berupaya menjadi seekor angsa." Tukas Karin sinis.

Naruto tersenyum geram mendengar nada sinis Karin yang dengan jelas ditujukan padanya. "Sepertinya kamu lupa dengan apa yang kukatakan kemarin Karin, apa perlu kuingatkan?" Ancam Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil dan menatap Karin dengan pandangan intens.

Karin terdiam, tiba-tiba saja nyali-nya menciut hanya dengan mendengar nada dingin pada suara Naruto. "Sebaiknya kita jangan cari masalah dengan Naruko lagi." Tukas Ino setengah berbisik pada Karin. "Aku masih ngeri dengan apa yang dilakukannya kemarin." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sekilas Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto yang saat ini sudah tenggelam pada buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Ino benar, Naruko yang sekarang benar-benar menakutkan. Bahkan aku dengar dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas luka Gaara pada tempo hari." Sakura tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara Neji dan Gaara kemarin sore, saat Neji bertanya kepada Gaara siapa orang yang sudah membuatnya terluka. Dengan tak acuh Gaara menjawab jika Naruko yang telah memukulnya.

Karin, Ino dan Ten ten terkesiap mendengar perkataan Sakura. Jika Naruko sanggup membuat Gaara terluka, dia juga pasti bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada mereka. Ten ten merinding ketakutan hanya dengan membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi padanya. "Sebaiknya kita mulai berteman dengannya, itu lebih baik daripada kita terus bermusuhan. Lagipula aku rasa Naruko sudah banyak berubah, dia tidak terlalu menyebal-" Ten ten menutup mulut saat dilihatnya tatapan Karin yang begitu tajam padanya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengkhianatiku Ten ten, atau kau akan menyesal!" Ancam Karin. "Dan ini juga berlaku untuk kalian berdua!" Ino dan Sakura menelan ludah mendengar nada ancaman pada suara Karin, dan mereka berdua hanya mengangguk pertanda bahwa mereka mengerti akan maksud Karin.

Di sudut bagian belakang kelas, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Naruto datar. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Naruto semenjak gadis itu masuk ke dalam kelas. 'Rupanya dia mulai berani memperlihatkan sosok aslinya.' Sasuke mendengus saat melihat tatapan para siswa lain pada Naruto, dengan jelas dia bisa melihat tatapan kagum dari mata mereka, dan itu membuatnya tidak suka.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kiba masuk ke dalam kelas bersama Gaara dan Neji, dia bersiul saat matanya melihat Naruto. Secepat kilat dia berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan gaya yang berlebihan. "Hai," sapanya. "Murid baru yah?" Pertanyaan Kiba otomatis membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening heran dan berdecak. "Dasar gila!" Tukas Naruto.

"Siapa yang tidak gila jika melihat gadis secantik dirimu?" Jawab Kiba, dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Aku Naruko, bagaimana mungkin kamu tidak mengenaliku Inuzuka?" Katanya tenang.

Sejenak Kiba terkejut, hingga akhirnya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jangan bercanda! Kamu tidak mungkin Naruko!" Tawa Kiba berhenti saat dia melihat tatapan tajam dari Naruto. "Kamu benar Naruko?" Tanyanya lagi, lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali membaca buku yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya jika kamu adalah Naruko," tukas Kiba yang sekarang sudah duduk di bangku depan meja Naruto dan duduk menghadap padanya.

Naruto menutup buku dan menatap Kiba tajam sebelum akhirnya dengan santai dia menjawab. "Don't judge a book from the cover!" Mendengar perkataan Naruto kontan membuat Kiba menunduk malu, dia segera kembali duduk ke bangkunya sendiri, dalam hati menyesali atas semua perbuatannya pada Naruko selama ini. Sementara Neji hanya duduk diam tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, walaupun matanya masih tertuju pada Naruto saat ini.

Sementara itu, Gaara menyeringai dengan lantang dia berkata. "Aku menyukai penampilan barumu, benar-benar cantik." Naruto tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap dingin pada Gaara dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi sikap Naruto yang seperti itu malah membuat rasa penasaran pada diri Gaara pada dirinya makin besar. 'Gadis lain akan tersipu begitu mendengar pujian dariku, sedangkan dia malah memalingkan muka. Benar-benar menarik.' Gumam Gaara dalam hati. Setelah itu, jam pelajaran pertama pun dimulai.

Naruto melalui jam makan siang dengan sedikit kericuhan di sekelilingnya. Perubahan sikap dari lingkungan sekitar terhadap dirinya membuat Naruto tidak nyaman. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul satu siang, saat dirinya menolak tiga orang siswa yang dengan terang-terangan meminta dirinya untuk menjadi kekasih mereka.

Kepala Naruto agak pusing, dia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan semua ini. Para siswa yang tempo hari mengerjainya habis-habisan sekarang malah menyatakan suka padanya. 'Gila, benar-benar gila.' Batinnya berteriak kesal. Naruto hanya berharap jika jam pelajaran segera usai dan dia bisa pergi menjenguk Naruko ke rumah sakit.

Sekitar pukul lima sore, Naruto sudah berada di rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Naruko yang hingga hari ini masih belum ada kemajuan yang signifikan. "Halo Naruko, sampai kapan kamu mau tidur?" Gumamnya lirih. "Kami semua merindukamu, cepatlah bangun, kumohon!" Ujar Naruto perlahan. Digenggamnya tangan Naruko lembut, dan Naruto terus berada di sisi Naruko hingga berjam-jam kemudian, dia menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi pada dirinya di sekolah. Naruto yakin di alam bawah sadarnya, Naruko bisa mendengarnya.

Keesokan hari Naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju lokernya. Hari ini, dia datang agak terlambat karena jalanan sedikit macet. Naruto membuka pintu loker, dan kaget melihat banyaknya surat yang ada di dalamnya. "Ya Tuhan, apalagi ini?" Ujarnya tak percaya. Naruto mengambil satu surat, diantara tumpukan surat yang ada di dalam loker dan mulai membaca isinya. "Demi Tuhan, ini surat cinta?" Gumamnya ngeri, Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan menyimpan kembali surat tersebut ke dalam lokernya. 'Minggu yang lalu lokerku penuh dengan sampah, dan sekarang penuh dengan surat cinta.' Pikirnya miris, setelah mengambil beberapa barang di dalam loker dia pun langsung menutup pintu loker agak keras.

"Memiliki pemuja rahasia rupanya?" Ujar Sasuke dingin, yang saat ini berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto hingga membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Naruto berbalik dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kamu mengagetkanku Uchiha!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil dan kembali berkata dengan datar. "Rupanya ini tujuan mu, merubah penampilan, demi meraih perhatian laki-laki!" Tukasnya dingin.

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha?" Tanya Naruto geram, sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya dari kepala hingga ujung kaki dan mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Senang karena memiliki penggemar baru, Naruko?" Tanyanya kasar.

"Bicara yang jelas Uchiha, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!" Tukas Naruto datar.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dipahami oleh Naruto hingga membuatnya risih. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Entah kenapa, tatapan Sasuke padanya saat ini membuat Naruto takut, sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin dan kaku.

"Hentikan permainanmu Naruko, atau kau akan menyesal!" Ancam Sasuke. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kamu berpenampilan seperti ini?" Tanyanya setengah berbisik, dan mengambil sejumput rambut pirang Naruto yang tergerai bebas.

"Bukan urusanmu jika aku merubah penampilanku, itu hakku. Kamu tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatur hidupku!" Jawab Naruto berani, ketakutannya pada Sasuke tadi menguap karena muak.

"Aku tidak mengatur hidupmu, kamu sendiri yang menyetujui perjanjian itu!" Desis Sasuke tajam.

"Dan aku menyesal," jawab Naruto cepat. "Aku menyesal, karena sudah menyia-nyiakan waktu selama dua tahun hanya untuk meraih cintamu. Benar-benar konyol!" Sembur Naruto berapi-api.

Emosi Sasuke naik saat mendengar perkataan Naruto, dirinya lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto, hingga punggung Naruto menabrak loker yang ada di belakangnya. Dan memerangkap tubuh Naruto dengan tubuhnya. "Jadi sekarang kamu menyukai orang lain? Katakan, siapa dia? Sampai kamu berani melanggar perjanjian diantara kita!" Sasuke menatapnya sinis.

Naruto terus meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sasuke tapi gagal karena kekuatan Sasuke jauh lebih besar darinya. "Katakan padaku siapa lelaki itu!" Perintah Sasuke kasar, sementara tangannya mencengkram tangan Naruto erat.

"Tidak ada lelaki lain," bantah Naruto, terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Seharusnya kamu senang karena aku tidak mengganggumu lagi." Ujar Naruto, yang dibalas senyum mengejek dari Sasuke.

"Aku berubah pikiran," tukas Sasuke datar.

"A-pa maksudmu?" Naruto tak mengerti.

"Aku mau kamu menjadi kekasihku!" Ujar Sasuke, lebih menyerupai perintah.

Naruto memalingkan muka, dirinya sangat muak dan menjawab dengan ketus. "Aku tidak mau, aku tidak menyukaimu!" Jawabnya jujur, Naruto memang tidak menyukai Sasuke karena Naruko-lah yang menyukai Sasuke bukan dirinya.

Alis Sasuke bertatut, matanya berkilat-kilat marah. "Berani sekali kamu menolakku Naruko! Kamu tahu, aku bisa membuat kehidupanmu lebih menderita!" Ancamnya.

Naruto bergidik ngeri, dia yakin jika ancaman Sasuke bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka. Naruto berpikir ulang, jika nanti dia pergi dan Naruko kembali ke kehidupan sehari-harinya, dirinya tidak yakin jika Naruko mampu bertahan menghadapinya. Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Naruko setelah kepergianku? Pikirnya lagi. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya jika aku menerimanya sebagai kekasihku, saat ini aku adalah Naruko, dan Naruko mencintai laki-laki menyebalkan ini. Setelah Naruko kembali, maka dialah yang menjadi kekasih Sasuke, dan dengan menjadi kekasih Sasuke dia bisa menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal tanpa ada yang mengganggunya. Itu yang terbaik, gumamnya lagi.

Naruto kembali menatap lurus Sasuke dan mengangkat dagu, dengan angkuh dia menjawab. "Baiklah Uchiha, aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu."

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bagus, gadis pintar, panggil aku Sasuke. Aku tidak suka kamu memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku." Serunya sambil mengusap pipi sebelah kanan Naruto lembut. "Mulai sekarang kamu pacarku, jadi singkirkan para pengagum rahasiamu itu!" Perintahnya tajam. "Untuk sementara kita akan merahasiakan hubungan kita, tapi ingat satu hal Naruko, jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengkhianatiku, karena aku tidak suka berbagi!" Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" Kata Sasuke.

Naruto menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Kita harus memberi tanda pada hari jadi kita," ujarnya dan tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mencium Naruto lembut dan perlahan. Bibir Sasuke terus membelai bibir Naruto beberapa saat. Jantung Naruto seakan hendak melompat, berdetak sangat kencang, dirinya terlalu kaget untuk merespon hingga Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman itu.

"Lain kali aku ingin mencium kekasihku, bukan seonggok batu." Sasuke menyeringai dan berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih shock atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jemari Naruto menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh Sasuke. "Itu ciuman pertamaku." Gumamnya lirih, tiba-tiba saja ada getaran aneh yang masuk pada hatinya yang membuat Naruto bingung. 'Kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat.' Tanyanya dalam hati. Naruto menggelengkan kepala, mengenyahkan semua pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya dan segera meluncur menuju kelasnya.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke keduanya tidak menyadari, jika dari awal ada seseorang yang melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dan orang tersebut adalah Karin, yang saat ini menatap dengan penuh kebencian pada sosok Naruto yang berjalan memunggunginya.

Kedatangan Naruto disambut dengan tatapan cemas dari Hinata. "Kamu baik-baik sa-ja Naru, wa-jahmu merah, kamu demam?" Tanyanya beruntun.

"Tidak, aku tidak demam Hinata. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi wa-jahmu merah Naru, a-ku antar ka-mu ke UKS saja yah." Bujuk Hinata.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab dengan lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir." Tukasnya menenangkan.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dengan sudut matanya dan berbicara dalam hati. 'Aku tidak pernah melepaskan sesuatu yang menjadi milikku, kamu adalah milikku Naruko. Jadi jangan harap, kamu bisa lepas dariku.'

**TBC**

**Maaf yah, chap ini benar-benar pendek. Karena author mau fokus nulis chap ke-11 My Love dulu, yang sudah hampir dua minggu terbengkalai. Next chap, author janji bakalan lebih panjang :)**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yosh, akhirnya sampe di chapter ke-5 juga. Menurut minna, ceritanya makin garing ga sih? Author gatel pengen publish cerita baru. Masih gender bender juga sih, tapi kali ini si Teme yang jadi female. Tapi... setelah author pikir-pikir, baru punya dua cerita aja udah keteteran, apalagi nambah yang baru. Yang ada, pasti malah bikin kecewa minna. **

**Jadi author urungkan niat untuk publish cerita baru, dan menyelesaikan cerita yang ada dulu. My Sister Diary, rencananya akan author buat kurang dari 10 chapter, tapi kita lihat kedepannya aja deh :)**

**Thank you untuk semua yang bersedia membaca fic abal-abal ini, dan minna yang bersedia memberikan reviews-nya. Kalian semua membuat semangat author untuk menulis terus berkobar.**

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca...**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warnings : Typo(s), abal-abal, gaje, OOC, alur terlalu cepat, and etc**

**My Sister Diary**

**Chapter 5 : Reason**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto membuka pintu penghubung kamarnya dengan balkon, kemudian berdiri di balkon memandang kelamnya malam. Pikirannya kembali pada percakapannya dengan Kurama di telpon tadi siang.

"Aku akan datang menjemputmu," tukas Kurama to the point. Suaranya di seberang sana terdengar begitu dalam.

"Tidak perlu Ku-nii, aku hanya menunggu Naruko sadar. Aku pasti segera kembali," janji Naruto walau dirinya sendiri tidak yakin berapa lama dia akan terus tinggal di Konoha dan menyamar menjadi adik kembarnya tersebut.

"Kenapa aku merasa kamu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Naru?" Tanya Kurama, yang kontan menohok hati Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan, Ku-nii berpikir terlalu jauh." Jawab Naruto mencoba meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan cepatlah kembali!"

"Hai, Nii-san juga harus jaga diri baik-baik." Balas Naruto, dan pembicaraan mereka pun berakhir.

'Aneh,' pikir Naruto. 'Tidak biasanya Ku-nii tidak bertanya lebih jauh jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak karenanya. Selama ini, tidak pernah sekalipun aku menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Ku-nii. Maafkan Naru jika sudah waktunya, Naru akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Ku-nii.' Janji Naruto dalam hati.

Entah berapa lama Naruto berdiri di balkon tadi malam, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya mulai memberontak karena lelah dan otaknya memerintahkan dirinya untuk tidur.

Keesokan harinya disekolah :

"Ka-mu baik-baik saja Naru?" Tanya Hinata, bola mata lavender itu menatap Naruto seperti sinar laser.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto.

"Da-ri tadi pagi kamu terus melamun, apa ter-jadi se-suatu?"

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. "Kemana yang lain?" Tanya Naruto.

"I-ni sudah jam istira-hat, yang la-in sudah pergi untuk makan siang," jawab Hinata santai, sambil mengeluarkan bekal makan siangnya.

Naruto hanya membentuk 'O' kecil pada mulutnya, saat mendengar penjelasan Hinata.

"Kamu tidak makan Na-ru?"

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Naruto

"Se-pertinya kamu sakit, wajahmu agak pu-cat." Tukas Hinata cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya kurang tidur." Naruto tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata menutup kembali bekal makan siangnya, dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. "A-ku antar ke UKS sa-ja yah."

"Tidak, tidak aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu udara segar." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begi-tu a-ku akan mene-manimu."

"Tidak perlu Hinata, kamu disini saja," tukas Naruto pada Hinata, sementara pandangannya tertuju pada Kiba. "Lagipula sepertinya dari tadi Kiba selalu melirik ke arahmu Hinata. Mungkin lebih baik jika aku meninggalkan kalian berdua." Goda Naruto tersenyum jail, sukses membuat Hinata tertunduk dan merah padam.

Kiba yang melihat Naruto berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan kelas, memberikan isyarat tanda terima kasih yang tak terucap. "Awas kalau kamu macam-macam!" Desis Naruto sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke arah Kiba.

Lagi-lagi Kiba hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda mengerti tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ruang musik, perutnya terasa lapar saat ini. "Harusnya tadi aku membawa serta bekal makan siangku," gumamnya. "Kalau aku kembali ke kelas, hanya akan mengganggu mereka berdua. Aisssshhh, menyebalkan!"

"Aku baru tahu jika kamu suka berbicara sendiri Naruko." Kata Sasuke yang berbisik di telingan kanan Naruto.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menanggapi Sasuke, dia malah berjalan semakin cepat untuk menjauhinya. Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto dan berkata tajam. "Jangan mengacuhkanku Dobe!"

"Lepaskan tanganku Teme, aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertengkar denganmu." Jawabnya datar.

Otot rahang Sasuke berkedut saat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. 'Siapa yang mau bertengkar dengannya?' Pikir Sasuke. Dia baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu, saat telinganya mendengar bunyi perut Naruto yang minta diisi.

Naruto secara otomatis memegang perutnya, dan mengutuk mengapa perutnya harus bunyi saat ada Sasuke. 'Oh, hilang sudah harga diriku.' Pikirnya miris. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang saat ini masih memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Sementara itu jauh di lubuk hati Sasuke, dia benar-benar ingin tertawa keras saat ini. Ekspresi wajah Naruto sangat menggemaskan, pikirnya. Kalau saja lorong ini sepi, Sasuke pasti sudah melumat habis bibir merah Naruto yang sekarang digigit kecil oleh Naruto sedangkan matanya menatap Sasuke dengan sebal. Untung saja dia seorang Uchiha, karena seorang Uchiha selalu mampu untuk menyembunyikan emosinya dengan baik.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto keras.

"Jadi kamu lapar?" Kata Sasuke yang lebih menyerupai pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar." Jawab Naruto ketus.

"Tapi sepertinya perutmu berkata lain," Sasuke menyeringai saat telinganya lagi-lagi mendengar bunyi keras dari perut Naruto.

Naruto mendecak. 'Kenapa harus bunyi lagi?' Batinnya sebal.

"Kamu tidak membawa bekal Dobe?"

"Ada di kelas, aku malas kembali ke kelas." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke kantin saja dan membeli sesuatu untukmu." Tukas Sasuke.

"Uangku juga tertinggal di kelas."

"Aku yang akan membelikannya untukmu Dobe."

Naruto mendengus tak percaya. "Sepertinya langit akan runtuh jika kamu berbuat baik padaku Teme, sekarang lepaskan tanganku dan biarkan aku pergi!"

"Kamu mau jalan sendiri atau mau aku gendong Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mengidahkan perkataan Naruto.

Naruto memelototi Sasuke. "Kamu tidak akan berani melakukannya!"

"Menantangku Dobe?" Sasuke menyeringai kecil memperingatkan Naruto, jika dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Tukas Naruto dingin.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Naruto dan tersenyum kecil. "Gadis pintar," katanya sambil mengecup kening Naruto lembut.

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar saat Sasuke mengecup keningnya, setengah berbisik dia berkata. "Apa yang kamu lakukan Teme, banyak orang!"

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Sasuke datar. "Dari awal aku sudah bilang padamu untuk mengenyahkan para pengagummu itu. Tapi kamu tidak melakukannya dengan baik Dobe!"

"Itu bukan alasan yang baik akan tindakanmu saat ini Teme."

"Ya, memang bukan tindakan yang terlalu efektif." Tukas Sasuke tenang. "Karena seharusnya aku mencium bibirmu dihadapan mereka semua, agar para pengagummu itu tahu jika kamu adalah milikku."

Naruto merinding ngeri melihat kesungguhan pada kedua mata Sasuke saat ini. "Jangan macam-macam Teme, kamu sendiri yang mengatakan untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kita."

Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto lembut, dan bicara cukup dekat dengan wajah Naruto. "Aku berubah pikiran, aku tidak keberatan jika mereka tahu akan hubungan kita." Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas, lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto menuju kantin yang hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun saat Sasuke melakukannya.

Beberapa orang murid yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut mendadak beku, mereka mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Para murid wanita menjerit histeris setelah sadar bahwa saat ini pangeran mereka telah dimiliki oleh Naruko. Sementara para siswa terkulai lesu, karena siswi yang baru saja mereka incar ternyata sudah diklaim kepemilikannya oleh Sasuke. Dan mereka sadar jika mereka tidak mungkin bersaing dengan Sasuke, kecuali jika mereka tidak sayang akan nyawanya.

Di kantin, Sasuke membelikan Naruto, satu buah roti melon, satu buah apel merah dan tidak lupa satu kotak kecil susu. "Cukup, atau mau tambah yang lain?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ini cukup, terima kasih." Jawab Naruto lirih.

Sasuke menyeringai, baru kali ini Naruko mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, kalau boleh jujur itu membuat Sasuke senang. "Kalau begitu duduklah bersamaku, kita makan siang bersama."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, disini terlalu ramai. Pandangan mereka padaku membuatku risih." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali aku tidak mau mendengar penolakanmu saat aku memintamu untuk makan siang bersama." Tukas Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti dan segera keluar dari kantin. Setelah itu, Sasuke segera duduk di bangku tempat biasa dia makan bersama teman-temannya. Siang ini hanya ada Shikamaru, dan Gaara saja disana.

"Mana Kiba dan Neji?" Tanya Sasuke.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda tidak tahu. Sementara Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan intens.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Gaara.

"Sejak kapan kamu baik pada Naruko?" Tanya Gaara tajam.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali berkata. "Jangan mempermainkan Naruko lagi Suke!" Tukas Gaara.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berkata dengan nada suara datar. "Sejak kapan kamu peduli, bukankah kamu sangat membenci Naruko?"

Gaara mendesah pelan dan menjawab. "Benar, aku memang begitu membenci Naruko karena pandangan matanya selalu menatap jijik padaku." Gaara meletakkan sendok yang sedang dipegangnya lalu melanjutkan bicara. "Tapi, pandangan itu sudah tidak ada Suke, Naruko yang sekarang malah mengingatkanku pada mendiang kakak perempuanku Temari. Karena itu aku memutuskan, mulai sekarang aku akan melindungi Naruko. Termasuk darimu Suke."

"Kenapa Naruko menatapmu jijik?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar ditengah percakapan ini.

"Karena selain kalian berempat, Naruko juga tahu jika sebenarnya aku ini perempuan." Kata Gaara setengah berbisik. Udara dingin tiba-tiba menggantung diantara ketiganya.

"Sejak kapan dia tahu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Satu tahun yang lalu Naruko memergokiku saat tengah berganti pakaian selepas pelajaran olahraga. Kalian tahu apa yang dikatakannya padaku saat itu..." Gaara memejamkan mata, dan berkata. "Dia bilang, jika aku ini menjijikan. Menyamar menjadi seorang pria hanya untuk mendekati kalian. Dia mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya, tanpa bertanya padaku. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?" Tukas Gaara.

"Jadi karena itu kamu membencinya setahun belakangan ini, kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya pada kami jika Naruko juga tahu siapa kamu sebenarnya." Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Aku tidak suka melibatkan kalian dalam masalahku." Jawab Gaara serius.

"Akhiri-akhir ini kamu terus mendekati Naruko, jangan-jangan kamu menyukai Naruko, dan berniat menjadikannya kekasih." Kata Sasuke dingin.

Gaara tertawa saat menangkap nada sinis pada suara Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab. "Aku masih normal, sekarang aku memang suka menggodanya. Tapi bukan berarti aku mencintainya, jadi kamu boleh tenang Sasuke." Tukas Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Kalian mungkin menganggapku gila. Kalian tahu, menurutku Naruko yang sekarang itu adalah orang lain. Karena sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membencinya. Bukankah itu aneh?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin ada dua orang berparas sama?" Tukas Shikamaru tajam.

"Mungkin saja Naruko memiliki saudara kembar, iya kan?" Jawab Gaara. "Atau mungkin juga Naruko itu berkepribadian ganda." Tukasnya lagi.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab apapun. Sebenarnya dia juga merasa heran pada perasaannya saat ini, dulu dia begitu membenci Naruko, tapi sekarang kenapa dengan mudah dia bisa menyukainya. 'Apa mungkin jika kata-kata Gaara itu benar, Naruko yang ada saat ini bukanlah Naruko yang asli melainkan orang lain. Atau apa memang benar jika Naruko itu berkepribadian ganda?' Pikiran itu terus berputar di kepala Sasuke hingga dia tidak sadar jika Gaara sudah berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Shikamaru.

"Sasuke... Suke!"

Panggilan Shikamaru yang cukup keras membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. "Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Menurutmu, apa pendapat Gaara itu masuk akal?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin jika Naruko memiliki saudara kembar." Jawab Sasuke.

"Bukankah kamu pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya Suke?"

"Benar, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar jika Namikaze-san memiliki dua orang putri." Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya sebelum kembali berkata. "Keluarga Namikaze sangat tertutup jika itu mengenai keluarga mereka, bahkan sampai saat ini kita tidak tahu siapa penerus Namikaze corp. Kita tahu Naruko adalah putri dari Namikaze-san hanya karena kita satu sekolah dengannya."

"Kamu benar," kata Shikamaru membenarkan. "Namikaze-san tidak suka jika media mempublish keluarganya, sehingga kita buta akan berita mengenai mereka. Lagipula jika Naruko memang memiliki saudara kembar, seharusnya dia satu sekolah bersama Naruko. Jadi kemungkinan Naruko memiliki saudara kembar itu, hampir tidak mungkin."

"Jadi, menurutmu Naruko itu memang berkepribadian ganda?" Tanya Sasuke.

Shikamaru mengangguk dan menjawab. "Hal itu lebih masuk akal." Katanya serius.

Setelah itu keduanya terdiam, sibuk memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

Dilain tempat, Naruto terus berjalan menuju tempat yang sedari awal hendak ditujunya. Ruang musik, ditempat itu Naruto bisa sejenak mendinginkan pikirannya. Dibukanya pintu ruang musik setelah masuk, Naruto menutupnya perlahan. Naruto agak kecewa karena ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang ada di ruang musik saat ini, tapi juga ada Neji yang sudah duduk manis di bangku piano.

Neji mendongak saat merasakan ada orang lain di dalam ruangan tersebut. "Ah, ternyata kamu Naruko. Mau bergabung bersamaku?" Tanya Neji sambil menepuk bangku piano yang diduduki olehnya. Bangku piano itu cukup besar, hingga dapat memuat dua orang untuk duduk di atasnya.

"Lebih baik aku mencari tempat lain!" Seru Naruto.

"Tinggallah disini, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Tukas Neji dengan suara dalam.

Tangan Naruto berhenti di kenop pintu. "Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

"Duduklah disini, rasanya kurang nyaman jika kita bicara seperti ini."

Naruto pun membalikan badan dan berjalan menuju tempat Neji, dan duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Neji tersenyum, mendapati Naruto yang memandangnya masam.

"Jadi apa yang mau kamu bicarakan Hyuuga?" Tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

Neji terus memainkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano. Memainkan Chopin dengan indah, walaupun tidak sesempurna permainan piano Naruto.

"Aku berhutang maaf padamu," tukas Neji yang kontan membuat Naruto berhenti menggigit roti melonnya.

"Jadi kamu menyesal karena tidak berbuat apapun saat murid lain mengerjaiku?" Kata Naruto tajam.

Neji menggeleng. "Bukan itu," jawabnya pendek.

Naruto mengerutkan kening karena tidak mengerti. "Lalu untuk apa kamu minta maaf?"

"Aku minta maaf, karena pernah menamparmu." Jawab Neji.

Naruto tersentak, dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika Neji pernah menampar Naruko. Karena Naruko sama sekali tidak menuliskan hal itu di dalam buku diarynya.

"Tapi, aku juga ingin kamu tahu, jika aku sama sekali tidak menyesal karena telah melakukannya."

"Lalu kenapa kamu minta maaf jika kamu tidak menyesal?" Naruto berusaha untuk menekan emosinya yang mulai naik.

"Karena kamu memang pantas mendapatkannya setelah apa yang kamu katakan pada Gaara." Neji menjawab dengan nada dingin.

'Memangnya apa yang sudah Naruko lakukan pada Gaara hingga Neji menamparnya?' Batin Naruto bingung.

"Seharusnya kamu menanyakan alasan kenapa Gaara menyamar menjadi laki-laki, sebelum kamu melontarkan kata-kata kasar itu padanya."

Naruto terdiam, dia sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan jika Gaara itu permpuan. Dan Naruko sudah tahu akan hal ini, Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lalu kenapa Naruko sama sekali tidak menuliskan hal ini pada buku diarynya.

"Gaara menyamar menjadi laki-laki karena keadaan yang memaksanya," tukas Neji lagi. "Ketika Gaara masih kelas dua SMP, dia nyaris diperkosa saat pulang sekolah. Beruntung ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu dan menyelamatkannya." Sesaat Neji berhenti memainkan tuts piano, lalu memainkannya kembali. "Kejadian itu menyebabkan Gaara trauma, dia berpikir, dia diperlakukan seperti itu karena dirinya seorang wanita. Karena hal itulah dia menjadi seperti saat ini, berpura-pura menjadi lelaki, belajar bela diri dan melakukan semua hal layaknya seorang laki-laki."

Neji memandang Naruto yang masih diam mematung. "Itulah alasan mengapa Gaara menyamar sebagai laki-laki, bukan karena dia ingin dekat dengan kami atau karena dia mencari perhatian Sasuke. Tidak sama sekali, bukan karena hal itu." Jelas Neji lagi.

'Jadi karena itu Gaara begitu membenci Naruko, karena Naruko menyakiti hati Gaara terlebih dahulu. Gaara hanya melampiaskan dendam pada Naruko, jika memang seperti itu, aku harus meluruskan semua itu.' Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Belakangan ini kamu menjadi lebih baik, walau sedikit kasar, tapi aku bisa melihat jika kamu tidak memandang Gaara dengan tatapan jijik lagi. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karenanya." Tukas Neji.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan Gaara nanti, kurasa kami bisa menjadi teman baik." Kata Naruto yakin.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Neji.

"Memangnya kenapa denganmu?"

"Kita mulai dari awal lagi, namaku Neji Hyuuga senang bertemu denganmu!" Kata Neji seraya menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengerti maksud Neji, dia ingin memulai kembali dari nol. Melupakan semua yang telah terjadi dan menulis dengan lembaran baru.

"Namaku Naru, senang berkenalan denganmu." Jawab Naruto lalu membalas jabatan tangan Neji. Sebenarnya tanpa Neji sadari, dia memang baru berkenalan resmi dengan Naruto, bukan Naruko melainkan Naruto.

Naruto mulai menyantap kembali makan siangnya, yang baru dia habiskan separuhnya. "Kamu sudah makan Neji?"

Neji tersenyum karena baru kali ini Naruko memanggilnya dengan panggilan Neji. "Aku sudah makan, terima kasih." Jawab Neji.

"Kamu menekan beberapa tuts terlalu berlebihan, memang nada yang dihasilkan tidak jelek, tapi menjadikan melodi yang dihasilkannya tidak sempurna." Tegur Naruto.

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terkejut. Dia memang memiliki kebiasaan menekan tuts terlalu kuat, dibawah alam sadarnya. "Aku sulit keluar dari kebiasaan itu." Jawab Neji jujur.

Naruto mendesah. "Sayang sekali, padahal permainan pianomu sudah cukup baik."

"Apa maksudmu cukup baik? Aku bermain bagus." Seru Neji.

"Tidak sebagus aku." Tukas Naruto cepat.

"Wow, sepertinya kamu percaya diri sekali. Padahal setiap praktek nilai permainan pianomu tidak pernah lebih baik daripada aku." Ejek Neji.

"Anggap saja waktu itu aku sedang amnesia, dan sekarang aku sudah ingat bagaimana memainkan piano dengan benar." Elak Naruto, yang mulai memainkan tuts piano yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kamu tahu lagu ini Neji?" Tanya Naruto, sementara Neji hanya mengangguk tanda tahu.

"Nyanyikan untukku, dan aku mainkan piano untukmu." Kata Naruto lirih.

"Aku seorang Hyuuga, dan seorang Hyuuga tidak menyanyi."

"Kenapa kamu tidak menjawab jika suaramu itu jelek, itu lebih masuk akal daripada alasanmu saat ini."

Neji mendecak sebal, dan akhirnya dirinya mengalah. "Baiklah, mainkan untukku dan aku akan menyanyi untukmu."

Naruto tersenyum dan mulai memainkan kembali tuts piano tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, Neji pun mulai bernyanyi.

_Ano hi mita yume no kage ga yuuyake ni nobiteru_

_Futo kimi ga iru youna ki ga shite boku wa furikaeruyo_

_Ikutsumo no toki ga subete wo utsuro ni shiteku kedo_

_Kioku no naka no kimi wa ima mo yasashiku waratteru_

_Akirameru yori mo tsurai yo "nakusu koto" ni narecha_

_Nanimo shinai koukai yori ...isso butaretetai_

_Ashita wa tsuyoku nareru kana kyou no boku yori mo_

_Kimi mo dokoka de waratteru nakitai tokidemo... kitto_

_Kasa wo wasureta furishita ame no kaeri michi wa_

_Yake ni futari mukuchi datta ne kata ga nureteita ne-_

**(Lagu by K - Over)**

Nyanyian Neji dan permainan piano Naruto terhenti saat mereka mendengar ada seseorang bertepuk tangan. Ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri bersandar ke pintu ruang musik yang tertutup.

Neji bisa merasakan aura berbahaya dari sahabatnya tersebut, dan menyadari jika saat ini Sasuke cemburu melihat dirinya berdua bersama Naruko. 'Ternyata Sasuke bisa cemburu juga,' pikir Neji tak percaya.

Akhirnya Neji pun pergi dari ruang musik meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan Neji disini?" Tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Kamu tidak buta Sasuke, seperti kamu lihat, aku main piano sedangkan Neji dia hanya menyanyi." Jawab Naruto ketus.

"Alasan! Kamu tidak mau makan siang bersamaku karena ingin berdua dengan Neji. Iya kan!" Sasuke bicara dengan nada keras.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, aku hanya kebetulan bertemu Neji disini." Naruto menutup kap tuts piano dan mencoba untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tapi usahanya gagal karena Sasuke menghalangi jalannya dan memerangkapnya diantara tubuh Sasuke dan pintu ruang musik.

Sasuke mendesis, bicara setengah berbisik pada Naruto dengan nada tajam. "Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku tidak suka berbagi. Sepertinya aku harus menghukummu dan mengingatkanmu kembali!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke lalu mencium Naruto dengan paksa, tidak ada kelembutan seperti ciuman pertama mereka. Saat ini Sasuke diselimuti oleh rasa cemburu, hingga logikanya dikalahkan oleh emosinya.

Naruto terus meronta mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi gagal. Sasuke terlalu kuat untuk menjadi lawannya. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto hingga agak bengkak, sementara lidahnya mencoba masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Sasuke mencoba melepas kancing kemeja Naruto dengan paksa, untung saja kancing-kancing itu terbuka dengan mudah, kalau tidak, Sasuke mungkin akan merengutnya hingga terlepas.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil melepas semua kancing kemeja sekolah Naruto. Naruto yang saat ini masih syok menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan muak. Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik bra berenda bewarna ivory yang dipakai Naruto ke atas, hingga nampaklah payudara bulat berisi milik Naruto tepat di wajah Sasuke.

"Hentikan Uchiha, atau aku akan teriak!" Ancam Naruto.

"Silahkan saja kamu berteriak, kamu lupa sekarang kita ada dimana? Ruangan ini kedap suara, jadi percuma saja jika kamu berteriak." Dengus Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Pandangan mata Sasuke terus tertuju pada payudara putih milik Naruto. "Cantik sekali," seru Sasuke seraya menyentuh puncak payudara Naruto dengan ibu jarinya sekilas.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, jika kamu mau menakutiku, aku bisa katakan jika kamu berhasil Uchiha. Sekarang lepaskan aku!" Sembur Naruto.

"Yang aku inginkan adalah ini," Sasuke menunduk untuk menciumi payudara Naruto dan mengulum serta menggigit puncaknya dengan kasar hingga Naruto menjerit karena sakit.

Sasuke terus melakukannya tanpa menghiraukan suara protes dari Naruto yang terus meronta. Meninggalkan bercak merah di sekitar payudara Naruto, bahkan mungkin beberapa diantaranya akan berwarna keunguan.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menarik puncak payudara Naruto dengan menggigitnya kecil, lalu melepaskan dari kulumannya dengan kasar, hingga Naruto terpekik.

Sasuke melihat hasil karyanya dengan bangga, dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Dasar bina-" belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Sasuke mulai menciumnya lagi. Memanfaatkan keadaan mulut Naruto yang terbuka, untuk melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan bibir Naruto, napas Naruto begitu memburu, dia sangat marah pada kelakuan Sasuke terhadapnya saat ini.

Sasuke menarik kembali bra yang dikenakan Naruto kebawah untuk menutupi payudaranya. Naruto meringis kesakitan saat puncak payudaranya bergesekan dengan kain bra-nya.

"Sakit yah, maaf aku terlalu bernafsu." Tukas Sasuke, tanpa ada penyesalan di dalamnya. Lalu Sasuke mulai mengancingkan kembali kancing kemeja Naruto satu persatu, merapihkannya kembali seperti semula.

"Ini adalah hukuman karena kamu selingkuh, aku akan melakukan hal yang akan kamu sesali jika kamu melakukannya lagi Naruko." Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir Naruto, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Tubuh Naruto ambruk, hingga kini dia duduk diatas lantai. Tidak terasa air matanya jatuh, Naruto baru sadar jika dia masuk terlalu jauh pada permainan yang dimainkan olehnya. 'Sasuke benar-benar posesif,' pikirnya ngeri.

"Bagaimana jika semua ini malah akan bertambah kacau jika aku pergi nanti? Bagaimana jika Naruko tidak bisa menghadapinya? Ya Tuhan, apa semua yang kulakukan ini salah? Aku tidak pernah berpikir jika semuanya akan menjadi seperti sekarang." Naruto berkata lirih disela-sela tangisannya.

Sementara itu di New York, Kurama mengemas semua barang yang diperlukannya kedalam koper. Besok pagi dia akan terbang ke Jepang, untuk menjemput Naruto kembali.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang, suka atau tidak!" Tukas Kurama seraya memandang photo Naruto yang terbingkai pigura cantik dengan ukiran rumit yang ada diatas nakas samping tempat tidur miliknya.

Kembali ke Konoha, sisa jam pelajaran sekolah begitu kabur bagi Naruto. Awalnya sepulang sekolah dia ingin sekali bicara dengan Gaara yang ternyata adalah seorang perempuan. Tapi mood Naruto saat ini benar-benar sedang buruk, jadi niat itu diurungkannya.

Naruto terus menghindari bertatapan muka dengan Sasuke, dia masih sangat marah akan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya kemarin siang di ruang musik. Bahkan bekas ciuman Sasuke di dadanya masih membekas dengan jelas hingga hari ini. Naruto sudah menggosoknya dengan keras saat dia mandi, tapi bekas ciuman itu malah makin memerah karenanya.

Sasuke baru saja hendak mendekati Naruto saat jam makan siang, saat Naruto berdiri dan menyeret Gaara keluar. Neji hanya tersenyu melihatnya, sementara Karin cs hanya menatap tak percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat.

"Pelan-pelan Naru! Kamu mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Gaara, sementara Naruto terus menyeret tangan Gaara untuk mencari tempat yang paling enak untuk mereka bicara. Akhirnya Naruto dan Gaara berdiri berhadapan di atap gedung sekolah.

"Jika kamu mau menyatakan cinta, lupakan saja. Aku masih normal, aku tidak menyangka jika pujianku terhadapmu mampu membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku." Seru Gaara sambil menyeringai.

"Maafkan aku," tukas Naruto tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata Gaara tadi. Dia tahu seharusnya Narukolah yang meminta maaf, bukan dirinya. Tapi saat ini dia adalah Naruko, dia berharap dengan melakukan ini hubungan Gaara dan Naruko akan lebih baik kedepannya.

"Maaf untuk apa?" Tanya Gaara sambil memandang Naruto tajam.

"Untuk semua kata-kata kasar yang pernah Naruko ucapkan padamu."

"Kamu itu Naruko, kenapa kamu seakan-akan memohon maaf untuk orang lain?" Tukas Gaara.

"Jadi, kamu mau memaafkanku?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin katakan satu hal padamu Naruko, aku seperti ini bukan untuk mendekati Sasuke. Tidak bukan karena itu, aku seperti ini karena kejadian di masa laluku. Aku tidak bisa katakan alasannya, yang pasti semua yang kamu tuduhkan padaku, itu tidak benar."

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Aku juga minta maaf, karena perbuatanku selama ini padamu Naru. Rasa sakit hatiku karena kata-katamu membutakan sisi kemanusianku." Gaara berkata tulus seraya menundukan wajahnya.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kita teman?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

Gaara mendongakan kepalanya kembali, menatap Naruto dengan binar bahagia di matanya. "Tentu, kita adalah teman." Jawab Gaara lirih.

Naruto memeluk Gaara erat, dan Gaara pun membalas pelukan Naruto tak kalah eratnya. "Mungkin kamu bisa membantu diriku untuk kembali menjadi diriku yang sesungguhnya." Tukas Gaara penuh harap.

"Aku akan selalu membantumu Gaara, aku berjanji."

Neji dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi berada di balik pintu menatap tak percaya adegan akhir antara Naruto dan Gaara. 'Sepertinya Naruko memang berkepribadian ganda.' Pikir mereka dalam hati.

Sasuke dan Neji langsung pergi dari sana sebelum Naruto dan Gaara sadar jika ada yang mengikuti mereka. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan tanpa ada satupun yang bicara, hingga akhirnya Neji memutuskan keheningan yang mengambang diantara mereka.

"Sasuke kamu masih marah padaku?"

"Hn."

Neji menyeringai, dia bisa tahu dengan jelas jika saat ini Sasuke masih marah karena kejadian kemarin siang.

"Aku dan Naru tidak ada apa-apa, kemarin kami hanya bicara tentang Gaara, tidak lebih."

"Lalu kenapa kamu menyanyi sementara dia memainkan piano untukmu, benar-benar romantis." Kata Sasuke sinis.

"Aku menyanyi, karena dia membuatku tersinggung dengan mengatakan suaraku jelek. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan jika dia salah." Jawab Neji tenang. "Lagipula, kamu tahu siapa orang yang kucintai." Tukas Neji lagi.

"Tapi bisa saja si Dobe itu yang menyukaimu."

"Ya ampun Suke, Naru mengejarmu selama dua tahun. Dan kamu mengira dia menyukaiku?"

"Dia yang sekarang berbeda Neji, kamu tahu itu." Jawab Sasuke. "Mungkin aku terlalu takut kehilangannya." Jawabnya lagi.

Neji tersenyum mendengar jawaban jujur Sasuke. "Kamu benar-benar jatuh cinta Suke, jatuh terlalu dalam." Tukas Neji lembut.

Naruto, Hinata dan Gaara makan siang bersama di kelas siang ini. Naruto membagi bekal makan siangnya bersama Gaara. Para murid lain menatap hal ini sebagai keajaiban dunia terbaru. Sementara Karin bergumam dengan kesal. "Naruko benar-benar pintar mencari sekutu."

"Aku harap Gaara-kun tidak jatuh cinta pada Naruko." Ino berkata dengan sedih.

"Untung saja, aku menyukai Neji." Kata Sakura bangga.

"Kamu jangan lupa Sakura, kita berdua sama-sama menyukai Neji." Tukas Ten ten tajam.

"Kalian semua boleh menyukai siapapun, asal jangan Sasuke. Dia milikku!" Seru Karin pada ketiganya.

"Hai." Jawab mereka kompak. Bisa dibilang diantara keempatnya, Karinlah yang paling kaya. Selain itu dia juga ketua chers, jadi wajar saja jika Ino, Sakura dan Ten ten selalu menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Karin. Karena jika sekali saja mereka membantah, maka Karin tidak akan segan menendang mereka dari kelompok populer yang diketuai olehnya.

Seperti hari-hari Naruto yang lain, dia selalu mampir ke rumah sakit untuk menengok keadaan Naruko. Tapi entah kenapa, Naruto sama sekali tidak menceritakan kejadian kemarin siang antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Saat ini Naruto hanya bertanya lirih. "Sebenarnya hal apa yang kamu sembunyikan Naruko, cepatlah bangun. Aku ingin mendengar semua kebenarannya langsung dari mulutmu."

**TBC**

**Untuk minna yang belum pernah dengar lagu K yang berjudul Over, coba deh cari di youtube. Author benar-benar suka sama lagu itu, jadi lagu itu author pakai pada saat adegan Naruto dan Neji di ruang musik.**

**Next chapt, Kurama bakal pulang ke Konoha. Mohon bersabar yah untuk update selanjutnya.**

**Ja matta ne...**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai minna, gomen... kemaren author rada teledor, pas adegan SasuFemNaru di ruang musik, chapter ke-5 harusnya author rubah keterangan rated T ke M. Hontou ni gommenasai... Karena itulah, author rubah rated-nya.**

**Thank you untuk semua yang bersedia membaca fic abal-abal ini, dan minna yang bersedia memberikan reviews-nya. Kalian semua membuat semangat author untuk menulis terus berkobar. Sebenarnya author juga merasa kalau ceritanya makin ribet aje, untuk Gaara yang tiba-tiba author rubah jadi cewe emang berasa maksa yah TT_TT **

**Walaupun begitu, moga para readers tetap bersedia baca fic author ini. **

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca...**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : Chapter ini kayaknya rated-nya 'T' **

**Warnings : Typo(s), abal-abal, gaje, OOC, alur terlalu cepat, and etc**

**My Sister Diary**

**Chapter 6 : **

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Selepas makan malam, Naruto memohon pada Kushina untuk mengajarinya cara membuat cake. Besok ada pelajaran memasak, tidak lucu jika dia gagal dalam pelajaran tersebut. Setelah beberapa kali percobaan, akhirnya Naruto berhasil membuat cake yang layak untuk dipandang. Walaupun Naruto menyangsikan rasa dari cake tersebut.

Naruto memeluk Kushina erat setelahnya, dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mengajarinya memasak. Naruto segera membereskan kekacauan yang dia buat selama belajar membuat kue, setelah selesai dia pun segera kembali ke kamarnya.

Setelah mandi dan memakai piyama, Naruto mengambil buku diary milik Naruko dan membacanya kembali. Naruto mencoba mencari hal yang mungkin terlewat olehnya, terutama mengenai Gaara.

Naruto membaca halaman yang bertanggal 12 Desember 2012, disitu Naruko menuliskan jika perlakuan Gaara hari ini padanya, adalah tindakan laki-laki pengecut. Naruto menggaris bawahi kata laki-laki yang digunakan Naruko untuk menggambarkan Gaara. Kejadiannya terjadi enam bulan yang lalu, sedangkan Naruko sudah mengetahui jika Gaara itu perempuan semenjak satu tahun yang lalu. 'Kenapa begitu janggal?' Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto memijat pelipisnya ringan, kepalanya terasa sakit memikirkan semua ini. "Tuhan, aku mohon bangunkan Naruko sesegera mungkin. Aku memerlukan jawaban atas semua pertanyaanku." Malam itu, Naruto meminum satu buah pil penghilang rasa sakit, setelah itu Naruto pun terlelap tidur.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto sudah membawa strawberry short cake buatannya ke dalam kelas. Dipandanginya kue tersebut lama, Naruto menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya pada hasil karyanya ini. Naruto terlalu asyik pada pikirannya hingga tidak sadar pada tatapan lapar para siswa pada cake buatannya.

"Naru, boleh aku memakannya?" Tanya Gaara antusias.

"Tidak," katanya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Hingga akhirnya pandangannya bertemu dengan Neji.

"Neji, kemarilah!" Panggil Naruto cukup keras, sambil tersenyum manis dan memotong cake buatannya untuk diberikan pada Neji.

Neji datang menghampiri Naruto, dan berdiri tepat di samping meja Naruto. "Ada apa?"

"Coba ini!" Seru Naruto sambil menyodorkan cake yang sudah dipotong olehnya.

Para siswa lain menghela napas, dan tertunduk lesu. 'Ternyata Naruko memberikan cake buatannya pada Neji,' ujar mereka dalam hati. Sementara Sasuke, dia mengepalkan tangan menahan emosi melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Kenapa kamu malah memberikannya pada Neji, padahal aku yang meminta duluan." Ujar Gaara kecewa. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengidahkan perkataan Gaara, dia malah fokus memperhatikan Neji yang mulai melahap cake buatannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto saat Neji selesai menelan suapan pertama cakenya.

"Enak," jawab Neji.

Naruto mengibaskan tangan dan berdecak. "Bukan itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Maksudku, apa kamu merasa sesuatu yang aneh, mual, pusing, sakit perut atau ingin muntah misalnya?" Tanya Naruto menyelidik.

Neji terdiam beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya dia menjawab. "Aku tidak merasakan apapun."

Naruto mendesah lega. "Kalau begitu aman," Naruto memotong lagi cake buatannya dan memberikan sepotong untuk Gaara. "Ini untukmu Gaara." Yang disambut senyuman riang Gaara.

"Tungu!" Tukas Neji. "Apa maksudmu dengan aman?"

Naruto memotong cakenya lagi, dan memberikannya pada Lee juga Chooji. "Jika kamu merasa tidak mual, pusing atau sakit perut, itu berarti cake buatanku layak untuk dikonsumsi." Tukas Naruto. "Terakhir kali Nii-san memakan masakanku, dia harus dirawat selama tiga hari karena sakit perut." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Jadi, kamu menjadikanku kelinci percobaan. Begitu?" Tanya Neji tak percaya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kamu kan pintar Neji, jadi tidak masalah jika harus absen selama beberapa hari." Jawab Naruto manis.

"Oh Tuhan, kalau memang itu alasannya kenapa tidak Shikamaru saja yang kamu jadikan kelinci percobaan?" Seru Neji seraya memandang Naruto tak percaya, dan kembali ke bangkunya sambil menghabiskan cake yang ada ditangannya.

Sasuke mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa, rasa cemburunya segera berganti saat dia mengetahui jika Naruto memberikan cake pada Neji sebagai percobaan. Sasuke juga menyukai perubahan mimik muka pada Neji saat dia mengetahui tujuan Naruto memberinya cake. 'Lagi-lagi aku menyukai sisi lain Naruko yang seperti ini.'

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan bertanya. "Kamu mau Teme?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Walau dalam hati sebenarnya dia bersorak, karena ternyata Naruko masih memikirkannya. Naruto segera memberikan potongan cake terakhir miliknya pada Sasuke.

"Ini terlalu banyak," tukas Sasuke seraya memandang cake yang ada dihadapannya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana, memotongnya lagi?" Tanya Naruto masam.

"Kita makan berdua," jawab Sasuke.

"Aisss, aku masih kenyang. Habiskan Teme, atau aku tidak akan memberimu cake lagi pada pelajaran PKK berikutnya!" Setelah itu, Naruto segera kembali duduk di bangkunya dan mulai menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran berikutnya.

Setelah Naruto kembali ke bangkunya, Sasuke tersenyum, singkat memang tapi tetap saja senyum itu ada di wajah stoicnya. Sasuke melahap perlahan cake yang ada dihadapannya hingga habis tak bersisa.

Di bandara, pesawat yang ditumpangi Kurama akhirnya mendarat dengan mulus. Kurama menunggu beberapa saat untuk mengambil koper miliknya. Setelah itu, Kurama segera mencari taxi untuk membawanya pulang ke kediamannya.

Perlu waktu selama empat puluh lima menit bagi taxi yang ditumpangi Kurama untuk sampai ke kediaman Namikaze. Kedatangan Kurama disambut oleh butler kepercayaan keluarga Namikaze yang bernama Iruka.

"Ku-sama, mengapa anda tidak memberitahu jika anda akan pulang? Saya pasti akan meminta sopir untuk menjemput anda." Tukas Iruka. "Tuan dan Nyonya masih diluar kota, dan baru kembali hari Minggu nanti. Mereka pasti senang, jika mengetahui anda pulang."

"Oh, mereka sedang pergi, lalu dimana Naru?" Tanya Kurama sambil mencari-cari sosok Naruto.

"Saat ini Naru-sama masih ada di sekolah." Jawab Iruka sopan.

Perkataan Iruka kontan menghentikan Kurama yang saat ini hendak menaiki anak tangga untuk beristirahat di kamarnya. "Apa maksudmu Naru di sekolah?" Tanya Kurama datar.

Menyadari perubahan suara pada tuan mudanya, membuat Iruka berhati-hati dalam menjawab pertanyaan. "Naru-sama menggantikan Naruko-sama sekolah saat ini."

"Dimana sekolahnya?" Tanya Kurama lagi.

"Konoha Gakuen." Jawab Iruka sedikit menunduk.

"Tolong siapkan mobil, aku akan pergi menjemput Naru. Jam berapa biasanya dia pulang sekolah?"

"Pukul empat sore," jawab Iruka lagi.

Kurama melihat jam yang bertengger di tangan kirinya. "Sekarang masih jam dua, kalau begitu aku masih bisa beristirahat beberapa saat." Gumamnya lirih.

"Ku-sama, apa saya perlu menyiapkan sopir juga?" Tanya Iruka ragu.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menyetir sendiri. Beritahu saja dimana alamatnya.!" Tukas Kurama, setelah itu dia kembali menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Kurama membuka jendela kamarnya leber-lebar untuk menghilangkan pengap yang menyelimuti kamarnya. Kurama meminta pelayan untuk membersihkan kamar dan mengganti seprai serta selimut miliknya, sementara Kurama pergi mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sebenarnya saat ini Kurama benar-benar letih, tapi dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menunda untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Dia perlu mendapatkan penjelasan lengkap mengenai semua hal yang terjadi dari Naruto. Dan Kurama juga perlu tahu, mengapa Naruto menyembunyikan perihal penyamarannya pada dirinya.

Sementara itu di sekolah, bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Para murid segera membereskan peralatan sekolahnya untuk pulang, hanya beberapa murid saja yang tersisa untuk tetap tinggal karena ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang Dobe!" Seru Sasuke.

Naruto menatap malas ke arah Sasuke dan menjawab dengan nada sesopan mungkin. "Terima kasih, tapi aku ingin pulang sendiri."

"Aku tetap akan mengantarmu pulang, tidak peduli kamu suka atau tidak." Tukas Sasuke tajam.

Naruto membalikan badan dan menggeram marah. "Kukatakan sekali lagi, aku akan pulang sendiri!" Kata Naruto penuh penekanan.

"Kamu akan pulang bersamaku!" Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan membawanya ke mobil pribadinya.

Sasuke sudah berada di tempat parkir mobil, saat ada seseorang yang berkata tajam padanya. "Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!"

Sasuke menatap laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Laki-laki yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya memiliki postur tegap, rambut berwarna jingga, kulit putih bersih dan iris mata ruby. Kurama mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos polo saat ini, penampilannya yang casual menonjolkan sisi maskulin pada dirinya.

Naruto menatap Kurama tak percaya. 'Kenapa Nii-san bisa ada disini?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Naruto terus mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke, tapi semakin dia berusaha, semakin kencang Sasuke mencengkram tangannya.

"Kubilang lepaskan tanganmu darinya!" Tukas Kurama dingin.

"Kamu pikir kamu siapa? Jangan ikut campur urusan kami!" Seru Sasuke sinis.

Kurama menyeringai kejam, dengan datar dia berkata. "Dia adikku."

Sasuke menatap Kurama horor, sebelum pandangannya beralih pada Naruto. "Dia memang kakakku Teme, namanya Kurama," jawab Naruto menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Sasuke padanya. Sasuke lantas melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Naruto, dengan segera Naruto berlari ke arah Kurama dan memeluknya erat. "I miss you so much, brother." Naruto berkata lirih, tapi cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh Kurama maupun Sasuke.

Seketika raut wajah Kurama melembut, dan membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat. "I miss you too, Hime!" Jawabnya lembut.

Entah kenapa, hati Sasuke terasa panas melihat adegan pertemuan kakak adik yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sasuke bisa melihat tatapan memuja Naruko pada kakaknya, dan juga Sasuke bisa merasakan keposesifan yang menguar kuat dari sosok yang mengaku sebagai kakak Naruko tersebut.

Kurama mengecup kening Naruto lembut, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Kurama menatap Sasuke tajam, dan bertanya dengan nada tidak suka. "Siapa dia?"

Naruto hendak menjawab, tapi Sasuke lebih cepat darinya. "Aku kekasih Naruko." Jawabnya angkuh.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kurama penasaran, Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang harus kamu jelaskan padaku Naru!" Seru Kurama.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di rumah, Nii-san." Jawab Naruko lirih.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang." Tukas Kurama pada Naruto, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Dan kamu bocah, aku sarankan untuk menjauhi adikku!" Serunya tajam dan dengan segera membawa Naruto ke dalam mobil porsche hitam miliknya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena marah. 'Berani sekali laki-laki itu memintaku menjauhi Naruko! Untung saja dia kakak Naruko, kalau tidak, aku sudah memukul wajah angkuhnya itu.' Geramnya dalam hati.

Kiba, Shikamaru dan Neji yang sedari tadi melihat dari jauh, berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Siapa laki-laki itu Suke?" Tanya Kiba polos.

"Kakak Naruko," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hah, itu kakak Naruko? Aku tidak tahu kalau Naruko punya kakak, dia sangat menyeramkan, dia seperti ingin memakanmu hidup-hidup Suke!" Tukas Kiba lagi.

"Sepertinya perjuanganmu untuk mendapatkan Naru masih panjang Suke, selamat berjuang!" Seru Neji, lebih menyerupai ungkapan bela sungkawa bagi Sasuke.

Sementara itu, keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan pulang Kurama dan Naruto. Keduanya sama sekali tidak ada yang bersuara selama perjalanan berlangsung. Naruto melirik sekilas wajah kakaknya yang mengeras. Dia tahu saat ini Kurama sedang marah, jadi tidak ada gunanya jika Naruto mengajaknya bicara saat ini, karena semua itu akan percuma.

Layaknya seorang terpidana, Naruto duduk menunduk tepat di depan Kurama. Saat ini mereka berada di balkon kamar Kurama. Beruntung udara malam ini cukup hangat, sehingga mereka tidak perlu khawatir terkena flu walau berada di luar terlalu lama.

Kurama menyesap kopi hitamnya, sementara mata ruby-nya menatap sosok Naruto tanpa ekspresi. "Aku masih menunggu penjelasanmu Naru!"

Naruto menautkan jemarinya di pangkuan. "Ceritanya panjang Ku-nii." Jawab Naruto lirih.

"Well, kita punya sepanjang malam untuk membahasnya. Lagi pula besok sekolah libur kan?" Ejek Kurama. "Apa maksud pantat ayam itu, jika dia kekasihmu?"

"Dia kekasih Naruko, bukan aku." Jawab Naruto, lalu menghela napas panjang, dan mulai bercerita. "Semua berawal saat aku menemukan diary milik Naruko," katanya dan diam beberapa saat.

"Lanjutkan."

"Pada hari pertama, aku tidur di kamar Naruko, tidak sengaja aku menemukan buku diary-nya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja belajar Naruko, dan aku pun membaca buku diary-nya."

Mata Kurama menyipit. "Tidak sopan, membaca diary orang lain tanpa ijin!"

"Memang," kata Naruto tenang. "Pada awalnya aku tidak berniat membacanya, tapi rasa ingin tahuku terlalu besar Nii-san."

"Tetap saja itu tidak benar." Tukas Kurama.

"Tapi, jika aku tidak membacanya, aku tidak akan tahu bagaimana kehidupan Naruko selama di sekolah."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruko selama dia sekolah?" Tanya Kurama datar.

"Dia di bully," jawab Naruto tersenyum pahit. "Dia menyukai seorang siswa, dan mereka memiliki perjanjian. Jika Naruko bisa bertahan dengan penampilan kutu buku selama sekolah di sana, maka pemuda itu bersedia menjadi kekasih Naruko." Jelasnya lagi.

"Pantat ayam tadi maksudmu?" Tanya Kurama, dan dijawab anggukan kepala Naruto. "Bukannya kamu bilang, jika dia kekasih Naruko?"

"Baru seminggu yang lalu dia menjadi kekasih Naruko." Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi, Naruko koma semenjak satu bulan yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa-"

Perkataan Kurama dipotong oleh Naruto. "Sasuke memintaku menjadi kekasihnya satu minggu yang lalu."

Kurama menatap horor Naruto, dengan sinis dia berkata. "Kalau begitu dia kekasihmu, bukan Naruko!"

"Tapi saat ini aku adalah Naruko, jadi Sasuke adalah kekasih Naruko." Elak Naruto tajam.

Kurama menggelengkan kepala. "Terserah menurutmu apa, kita kembali ke topik awal, alasan kamu menyamar jadi Naruko adalah?"

"Aku ingin membalas perbuatan mereka," jawab Naruto datar.

"Benar-benar murah hati," tukas Kurama dingin.

"Naruko itu saudari kembarku Nii-san, dia juga adikmu. Tidak bisakah Nii-san sedikit simpati padanya?"

"Omong kosong, dia tidak pernah menganggap kita itu ada Naru. Bahkan sepertinya dia sangat senang saat kita berdua pergi dari rumah ini." Tukasnya tajam.

Naruto menghela napas dalam. "Bisakah kita melupakan masa lalu? Naruko benar-benar membutuhkan kita saat ini Ku-nii." Jawabnya samar.

Kurama terdiam, hingga menciptakan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Tapi, sesuatu menggangguku beberapa hari ini." Lanjut Naruto lagi.

Kurama menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

Naruto menatap Kurama dan menjawab. "Ada beberapa bagian dari isi diary Naruko yang tidak cocok dengan keadaan sebenarnya."

"Contohnya bagaimana?"

"Naruko menulis jika Gaara itu laki-laki pengecut, dari tanggalnya aku tahu jika Naruko menulis enam bulan yang lalu."

Kurama menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung. "Lalu masalahnya dimana?"

"Masalahnya, Naruko mengetahui jika Gaara itu perempuan sejak satu tahun yang lalu." Jelas Naruto. "Itu salah satu hal yang ganjil, selain itu di dalam diarynya, Naruko hanya menyebutkan jika Sasuke sama sekali tidak membantunya, dan malah bersikap seolah-olah tidaak mengenalnya."

"Lagi-lagi si pantat ayam, pertama bertemu aku langsung tidak suka padanya." Potong Kurama tajam.

Naruto berdeham. "Aku tidak peduli Nii-san menyukainya atau tidak, karena itu bukan masalahnya."

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Kurama, tidak sabar.

"Dalam diary-nya, Naruko menulis jika seolah-olah bukan Sasuke dalang dibalik semua hal yang terjadi padanya. Tapi setelah aku selidiki, ternyata Sasuke-lah yang memerintahkan murid lain untuk mengganggu Naruko."

"Lalu, apa yang kamu lakukan setelah mengetahui jika si pantat ayam itu dalang dibalik semuanya?"

"Aku menantangnya secara pribadi," jawab Naruto tenang.

"Kamu gila!" Teriak Kurama. "Dari auranya saja, aku bisa merasakan jika dia berbahaya. Bagaimana mungkin kamu menantangnya?" Tanya Kurama tak percaya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan menjawab lemah. "Karena lebih mudah jika aku hanya menghadapinya, daripada harus melawan banyak orang sekaligus."

"Jauhi dia Naru, dia berbahaya! Sekuat apa pun dirimu, kamu hanya seorang wanita. Kamu tidak bisa melawannya seorang diri."

Dalam hati, Naruto membenarkan perkataan Kurama. Walaupun Naruto sanggup menghadapi yang lain, entah kenapa kekuatannya menguap begitu saja saat berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke. Contohnya saja saat kejadian di ruang musik kemarin, Naruto sama sekali tidak berkutik saat Sasuke melecehkannya.

"Hentikan permainan ini, sebelum kamu terperosok lebih dalam! Kamu bermain api Naru, Nii-san takut kamu terbakar karenanya."

"Tapi Nii-san-"

"Tidak ada tapi," potong Kurama. "Mendengar sedikit penjelasan mu saja, Nii-san bisa mengambil kesimpulan jika Naruko memang sengaja mengatur semua ini."

"Itu tidak mungkin," tukas Naruto.

Kurama menggelengkan kepala. "Mana diary Naruko, biar Nii-san baca semuanya dulu. Setelah itu, baru kamu ceritakan kembali apa saja yang terjadi selama kamu menjadi Naruko."

"Bukankah Nii-san bilang, jika tidak sopan membaca diary orang lain tanpa ijin?" Ejek Naruto.

Kurama berdeham. "Aku memerlukannya untuk menganalisis." Jawab Kurama cepat.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Terserah," katanya tajam. "Nanti Naru akan berikan diary Naruko pada Nii-san."

Kurama mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Sebaiknya kamu tidur."

"Hai, oyasuminasai!" Seru Naruto.

"Oyasuminasai," jawab Kurama.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto mengajak Kurama berkeliling Konoha. Dan setelah puas bermain, Naruto mengajak Kurama untuk menjenguk Naruko di rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kamu mengajakku kemari?" Tanya Kurama, sementara pandangannya tertuju pada tubuh Naruko yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Kukira Nii-san ingin melihat kondisi Naruko," sahut Naruto. "Aku harap Naruko cepat sadar dan pulih," katanya tulus.

Kurama hanya diam, dia sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Mata ruby Kurama menatap tubuh adik bungsunya dengan bermacam emosi di dalamnya, iba, marah, sayang, kecewa. Entahlah, bahkan Kurama sendiri bingung. Memang bukan salah Naruko jika dia terlahir dengan tubuh lemah, tapi salah Naruko juga yang terlalu egois untuk membagi kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya dengan dirinya dan Naruto.

Kurama mengambil napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya cepat, pikirannya kembali ke masa delapan tahun yang lalu. Masa saat dirinya masih bisa melihat senyuman ceria Naruto, memang saat ini Naruto masih tersenyum, tapi senyum itu tanpa menyertakan binar di kedua bola matanya.

**Flashback :**

Naruto tertawa gembira saat Kurama mengarahkan semprotan air tepat ke wajah Naruto. "Hentikan Nii-san," teriak Naruto seraya berlari mengelilingi taman.

Seakan tidak mendengar teriakan Naruto, Kurama terus berlari mengejarnya dan terus menyemprotkan air dingin pada Naruto. Kegiatan mereka berhenti saat Naruko menghampiri ke-duanya dan berkata agak keras. "Ano, boleh aku ikut bermain?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

Naruto menolehkan kepala, memandang Naruko dengan senyum mengembang. "Tentu saja," jawabnya semangat.

Naruko turut bermain dengan gembira bersama ke-tiganya, seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Kurama berhenti sejenak saat dirasakannya tenggorokannya begitu haus. "Nii-san kedalam dulu, kalian tunggu disini. Nii-san ambilkan juice dingin untuk kalian!" Tukasnya.

Naruto dan Naruko terus bermain, berlari kesana kemari tanpa lelah, dan tertawa gembira. Sampai teriakan Kushina menghentikan kegiatan mereka. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Teriaknya.

Naruto dan Naruko mengerjap, tawa mereka terhenti seketika. "Kami sedang bermain, Kaa-san." Jawab Naruto lirih.

"Iruka, bawakan handuk untuk Naruko." Perintah Kushina tegas. Iruka yang sedari tadi berdiri tidak jauh dari Kushina segera melaksanakan perintah nyonya-nya tersebut.

Kushina menghampiri Naruko yang saat ini menggigil kedinginan. "Kamu bisa sakit Naruko, jangan bermain air seperti ini." Tegur Kushina lembut, yang tidak menyadari jika bukan hanya Naruko yang menggigil kedinginan, melainkan Naruto juga sama.

"Naruto yang mengajakku bermain air, Kaa-san." Dusta Naruko, kontan membuat Naruto terperangah kaget.

Wajah Kushina berubah marah, ditatapnya wajah Naruto dan berkata. "Kamu tahu Naru, adikmu tidak boleh terlalu capek. Bagaimana jika dia sakit, adikmu itu lemah!" Tegur Kushina keras.

Sejenak Naruto terdiam, sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab lirih. "Aku, tidak mengajak Naruko. Dia yang ingin ikut bermain."

"Benar begitu Naruko?" Tanya Kushina seraya memandang Naruko.

Naruko menggeleng keras. "Naru yang mengajakku, Kaa-san." Dustanya lagi.

Kurama melihat jelas kejadian itu dari balik kaca besar yang ada di belakang teras rumahnya. Kurama berlari untuk menjelaskan pada Kushina, tapi terlambat. Suara tamparan itu terlanjur terdengar, Kushina refleks menampar Naruto saat mendengar jawaban Naruko. "Kaa-san tidak suka jika kamu berbohong, Kaa-san tidak pernah mengajarimu berbohong!" Kata Kushina.

Naruto tertegun, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Naruko berbohong untuk menyelamatkan diri, Kaa-sannya menampar dirinya untuk kesalahan yang tidak dia lakukan. Saat ini Naruto ingin menangis keras, tapi dia tidak tahu mengapa air matanya tidak bisa keluar.

Tanpa merasa berdosa, Kushina meninggalkan Naruto yang diam mematung dan Kurama yang menatap syok pada Naruto. Dengan cepat Kurama memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto yang saat itu masih berusia sembilan tahun. Kurama memalingkan muka, menatap wajah Naruko yang di dekap erat Kushina. Kurama mengutuk akan perbuatan Naruko yang berbohong untuk menyelamatkan diri. Dan yang lebih parahnya, karena hal ini, Minato dan Kushina menghukum Kurama dan Naruto selama satu minggu, dalam tenggang waktu itu mereka tidak boleh keluar dari kamar.

Naruto tentu saja patuh pada keputusan orang tuanya, sementara Kurama yang sudah sejak lama merasa muak akan ketidakadilan kedua orang tuanya terus memberontak. Acap kali, Kurama melarikan diri lewat jendela pada setiap malam.

**End Flashback**

"Ayo kita pulang Naru!" Tukas Kurama dingin, Naruto mengecup kening Naruko sekilas lalu berjalan menghampiri Kurama untuk keluar dari ruangan Naruko. Yang tidak mereka sadari, setelah mereka pergi, jemari Naruko bergerak walau hanya sebentar saja.

Sepanjang hari Minggu, Kurama mengurung diri di dalam kamar untuk membaca isi diary Naruko. Terkadang otot muka Kurama berkedut saat membaca diary milik Naruko. Diliriknya jam digital miliknya, yang ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Kurama memberi tanda pada halaman yang sudah selesai dibacanya dan dengan segera menutupnya. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan sudah duduk Minato, Kushina dan Naruto. Kurama mengangguk sekilas pada Minato, tidak ada senyuman, sapaan ataupun kehangatan pada wajah Kurama, padahal mereka sudah berpisah hampir tujuh tahun lamanya. Kurama hanya sekilas memeluk Kushina dan mengecup kening Naruto sebelum duduk di kursinya.

Pada awalnya makan malam berlangsung hening, baik Kushina maupun Minato kikuk, mereka tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana pada Kurama. Putra yang ada dihadapan mereka, bukan lagi pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun. Kurama yang sekarang, sudah berusia dua puluh dua tahun. Beruntung Naruto berhasil mengendalikan keadaan, dan menjadikan suasana dingin itu mencair seketika.

Minato dan Kushina sangat terkejut mendapati Kurama yang bersikap begitu dewasa. Kurama menjawab setiap pertanyaan mereka dengan sopan. Tetapi dibalik itu semua, Kushina dan Minato bisa merasakan jika diantara mereka masih ada tembok pemisah yang begitu tinggi. Mereka hanya berharap jika Kurama bisa memaafkan kesalahan mereka di masa lalu, seperti halnya Naruto.

Setelah makan malam, Kurama meminta Naruto untuk datang ke kamarnya, melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang tertunda kemarin.

"Nii-san sudah membaca semuanya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iie, belum semua. Tapi sebelum itu, aku mau tanya. Siapa Karin? Naruko begitu sering menulis tentangnya."

Naruto menghenyakan diri pada sofa, dan mengubah posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. "Dia ketua chers, siswi paling populer di sekolah. Dia sangat sering menyakiti Naruko."

"Kamu tahu alasannya?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi mungkin karena Karin juga menyukai Sasuke. Seringkali aku melihat tatapan memuja Karin pada Sasuke."

"Oh, maksudmu Karin dan Naruko itu rival cinta?" Tanya Kurama lagi.

"Kenapa Nii-san malah tanya hal seperti itu, apa hubungannya semua itu?"

"Aku mencoba menganalisis Naru," jelas Kurama tenang. "Lalu siapa Gaara? Dia juga banyak disebut."

"Gaara itu perempuan, tapi dia menyamar menjadi laki-laki." Kurama mengangkat alis mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Nii-san tidak perlu tahu alasan kenapa Gaara menyamar jadi laki-laki." Tukas Naruto tajam.

"Terserah," kata Kurama singkat.

Naruto mendelik dan kembali bicara. "Walau perempuan, Gaara sangat dekat dengan Sasuke cs. Memang biasanya Sasuke tidak suka jika ada perempuan disekitarnya, tapi untuk Gaara, dia memberikan pengecualian. Di sekolah selain teman baik Gaara, tidak ada lagi yang tahu masalah gender-nya, bahkan Hinata yang notaben-nya adik sepupu Neji juga tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi, kamu bilang Naruko tahu tentang jati diri Gaara yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Kurama lagi.

"Ya, Naruko tidak sengaja mengetahui rahasia itu hampir satu tahun yang lalu."

"Aku rasa, aku tidak perlu membaca semua isi buku diary Naruko lagi. Aku sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari semua ini." Kata Kurama datar.

"Maksud Nii-san?"

Kurama mulai memandang Naruto dengan serius, dan memberikan pendapatnya. "Pertama, Naruko menganggap Karin sebagai rival, karenanya dia selalu menulis tentangnya. Kedua," Kurama memberikan isyarat dengan mengangkat dua jarinya. "Naruko tidak menyukai Gaara, karena menganggapnya pengganggu, dan ketiga," lanjutnya lagi. "Naruko tahu jika si pantat ayam itu yang ada dibalik semua ini, tapi Naruko tidak menulis tentang hal ini dalam buku diary-nya karena Naruko mencintainya, dia mencoba melindungi pantat ayam itu."

Naruto membelakakan mata, dan berkata cukup keras. "Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Mungkin saja jika itu menyangkut Naruko." Ejek Kurama. "Kenapa kamu masih tidak sadar juga Naru, Naruko memperalatmu untuk membalas dendam." Tukas Kurama tajam.

"Tapi, saat ini Naruko tidak sadarkan diri Nii-san, dia koma. Bagaimana mungkin dengan keadaan itu dia bisa merencanakan semua ini?"

Kurama menghembuskan napas, dan menjawab lirih. "Hal itu dapat kita ketahui, jika Naruko sadar."

"Aku masih tidak percaya Nii-san, rasanya terlalu jahat jika dia menjadikanku alat. Bagaimanapun, aku ini setengah jiwanya. Dari awal kami selalu berbagi, dan aku menyayanginya. Jika dia pergi, maka separuh jiwaku pun akan ikut hilang bersamanya." Kata Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Baiklah, anggap saja jika pendapatku ini salah. Lalu, apa menurutmu tindakanmu ini benar?" Tanya Kurama.

"Maksud Nii-san, penyamaran ini?"

Kurama mengangguk. "Apa kamu yakin, jika nanti Naruko kembali sekolah, situasi akan menjadi lebih baik? Kamu yakin jika semuanya tidak akan bertambah buruk?"

Naruto terdiam, dirinya tidak pernah memikirkan skema terburuk dari penyamarannya saat ini.

"Hentikan semua ini Naru, perasaanku tidak tenang. Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padamu. Terlebih lagi, jauhi pantat ayam itu! Lebih baik kamu pulang bersamaku ke New York. Disana rumah kita, bukan disini." Bujuk Kurama lembut.

"Aku pasti pulang Nii-san, tapi setelah Naruko sadar." Tukas Naruko keras kepala. "Jika memang pendapat Nii-san tentang Naruko benar adanya, aku ingin tahu dari mulut Naruko alasan dia melakukan semua itu."

Kurama menatap lekat wajah Naruto. 'Percuma jika aku memaksanya pulang saat ini, Naru benar-benar keras kepala. Kenapa semua Namikaze begitu keras kepala?' Tukas Kurama dalam hati, yang tidak menyadari jika dirinya pun terkadang sama keras kepalanya.

"Besok kamu tetap akan sekolah?"

"Hai, ijinkan aku Nii-san. Aku harus menyelesaikan apa yang sudah aku mulai." Naruto menjawab lirih.

"Oke," kata Kurama. "Tapi aku akan menjemputmu tiap hari, aku tidak mau kamu pulang bersama pantat ayam itu dan jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Terlalu beresiko," tukasnya lagi.

Naruto tersenyum. "Terima kasih Nii-san."

Keesokan harinya, Naruto pergi sekolah seperti biasa. Hanya saja dia sedikit menjaga jarak dari Sasuke. Pada awalnya Sasuke merasa biasa saja, tetapi setelah beberapa hari dia akhirnya sadar jika Naruko menjauhi dirinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke suatu hari.

"Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Naruto tanpa memandang wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram kasar. "Tatap wajahku saat kamu bicara padaku." Perintahnya keras.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku memandangmu. Puas!" Seru Naruto tak kalah keras.

Dengan suara tajam, Sasuke berkata. "Kenapa kamu menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu," jawab Naruto cepat.

"Apa rubah itu yang menyuruhmu untuk menjauhiku?"

Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung. "Siapa rubah?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kakakmu itu tentu saja."

"Dia tidak ada kaitannya dengan semua ini." Desis Naruto marah.

"Ah, jadi kamu mengakui jika kamu menjauhiku." Sasuke menyeringai saat Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Dengarkan aku Dobe, di dunia ini aku paling tidak suka dibohongi. Aku akan menghukum mu jika aku tahu kamu berbohong padaku."

Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang, dia memang sedang membohongi Sasuke, bahkan dari awal. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya, jika semua kebohongan ini terbongkar.

Naruto yang sudah terpojok, diselamatkan oleh Kurama yang datang menjemputnya. Dengan tatapan sinis, Kurama menatap lurus wajah Sasuke, dan yang lebih parah, Sasuke balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak kalah sinis.

Untuk beberapa saat, baik Sasuke dan Kurama mulai menarik tangan Naruto ke arah mereka. Tapi Sasuke melihat Naruto meringis kesakitan, dan diapun melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan kanan Naruto.

"Jauhi adikku!" Seru Kurama, sebelum akhirnya membawa Naruto pulang bersamanya.

"Rubah sialan," desis Sasuke tajam. Dia pun segera berbalik menuju mobil pribadinya.

Hubungan Naruto dengan murid yang lain semakin membaik tiap harinya. Tinggal Karin saja yang masih bersikap sinis padanya, tapi itu bukan masalah besar, pikir Naruto. Para siswa yang lain, tidak lagi berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto, saat mereka mengetahui jika sekarang Naruto kekasih Sasuke. Mereka hanya mampu mengagumi Naruto dari jauh, tanpa bisa menggapainya.

Perjalanan pulang mereka terganggu dengan telpone dari Kushiha.

"Moshi-moshi, ya ada apa Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto.

"..."

"Ke rumah sakit, sekarang?"

"..."

"Naruko sudah sadarkan diri?" Tanya Naruto riang, Kurama hanya melirik sekilas padanya dan kembali fokus menyetir mobil.

"Baik, kami akan segera ke rumah sakit kalau begitu." Naruto memutus hubungan telpone dengan Kushina. "Kita ke rumah sakit Nii-san, Naruko sudah sadar." Kata Naruto, tidak menutupi kegembiraannya.

Kurama tidak menjawab, dia hanya membelokkan mobilnya menuju ke rumah sakit seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto.

Kedatangan Naruto dan Kurama disambut oleh pelukan erat Kushina pada Naruto. "Naruko akhirnya sajar," katanya lirih dan dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Kurama pada Minato.

Minato menjawab dengan tenang. "Dokter sedang memeriksa adik kalian, jika sudah selesai, mereka akan memperbolehkan kita masuk."

Kushina masih terisak, sementara Naruto mengelus punggung Kushina lembut untuk menenangkannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Dokter mengatakan jika keadaan Naruko sudah stabil, hanya saja Naruko masih harus banyak istirahat dan mereka pun diijinkan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Naruko.

Naruto yang terlalu gembira, tidak menyadari jika saat ini dia masih memakai seragam sekolah Naruko. Tanpa berpikir apapun, Naruto ikut masuk ke dalam untuk melihat keadaan Naruko.

Kushina memeluk Naruko erat, sedangkan Minato mengecup kedua pipi juga kening Naruko lembut. Kurama hanya bersender di samping pintu, tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Sedangkan Naruto, dia berdiri tepat di samping kanan tempat tidur Naruko dan berkata lirih. "Selamat datang kembali Naruko, kami semua merindukanmu."

Naruko menoleh, menatap Naruto yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Dengan suara lemah dia berkata. "Mengapa kamu memakai seragam sekolahku?"

**TBC**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alohaaaaaa, author datang lagi... Author berusaha untuk menulis setiap ide yang ada di otak dengan cepat, sebelum ide itu lenyap habis tak bersisa. Dan entah kenapa ide yang ada di otak author menampilkan yang 'My Sister Diary' doang, malah yang fict 'My Love' belakangan ini jadi rada mentok. Untuk yang nunggu kelanjutan 'My Love' harap sabar menunggu #AuthorKeGR-an (Emang ada yang nunggu gituh?) Author kudu nunggu ilham dulu, kalau dipaksain ga akan dateng. Si ilham datengnya ga pernah ketahuan, dateng gitu aja. Kalau kebetulan si ilham mampir, author bisa nulis lancar, makanya bisa update cepet. Tapi kalau ga dateng, yah author tunggu-in sampe si ilham dateng #GajeBangetJadiCurhatGini...**

**Untuk fict My Sister Diary, kayaknya ga akan ada lemon yg lebih hot. Ga kuat nulisnya, coz disini mereka masih pada SMA. Yah, paling kiss-kissan doang :)**

**Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fict author, untuk semua yang bersedia review walau tidak author balas satu persatu (kalau di bales, jawaban dari author pasti garing. Beneran deh TT-TT )**

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca...**

**Disclaimer : Masih milik Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : Chap ini juga 'T' **

**Warnings : Typo(s), gaje, OOC, alur kecepetan, gender bender, ide cerita yang pasaran and etc**

**My Sister Diary**

**Chapter 7 : I Hate You**

**By : Fuytsuki Hikari**

Pertanyaan lemah Naruko seketika membuat tubuh Naruto kaku, wajahnya pucat, dia bingung dengan alasan apa yang harus dia pakai untuk menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi. Alasan mengapa dirinya mengenakan seragam Naruko saat ini.

"Kaa-san, akan jelaskan tentang ini pada Naruko," jawab Kushina lembut, menyelamatkan Naruto seketika. "Tapi, sekarang Naruko istirahat dulu. Besok, Kaa-san dan Naru akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Naruko melirik sekilas pada Naruto, lalu setelahnya menatap Kushina dan tersenyum. "Baik Kaa-san," jawabnya lirih. Setelah itu, Naruko pun tertidur karena pengaruh obat yang beberapa saat lalu disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya.

Kushina menatap lembut wajah Naruto, dan memeluknya. "Kaa-san akan menjelaskan pada Naruko, jika Naru melakukan ini agar Naruko tidak perlu tinggal kelas tahun depan." Kushina mengecup kening Naruto lembut, lalu kembali berkata, "Naruko pasti mengerti." Lanjutnya lirih.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, mengucapkan kata terima kasih tak terucap pada Kushina. Dalam hati, dia menyadari jika hal ini tidak semudah ucapan Kushina. Karena dirinya harus menjelaskan semua hal pada Naruko, dan Naruto pun harus mendapatkan jawaban atas segala pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganggunya dari Naruko.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto dan Kushina sudah berada di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Naruko. Kurama menolak ikut bersama keduanya, karena ada urusan penting, katanya. Kushina membuka pintu kamar inap Naruko perlahan, dilihatnya Naruko masih tertidur dengan lelap.

Setelah beberapa saat, suster datang ke kamar Naruko untuk mencari Kushina. "Dokter ingin bicara dengan anda, Namikaze-san." Katanya sopan.

Kushina mengangguk, dan mengikuti suster tersebut keluar kamar Naruko setelah sebelumnya menitipkan Naruko pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap keluar jendela, tatapannya kosong. Beberapa kali dia mengambil napas dalam, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Naruko. Dirinya mengingat semua kejadian selama satu bulan ke belakang. Satu bulan yang penuh kejutan. 'Aku akan merindukan mereka semua,' batin Naruto. "Bahkan aku akan merindukan Karin." Gumamnya lagi, dengan senyuman yang terukir di bibirnya. Lamunan Naruto buyar saat dia mendengar Naruko bertanya padanya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruko.

Naruto memalingkan wajah, menatap lurus Naruko dan tersenyum lembut. "Kamu sudah sadar imotou, apa ada yang kamu inginkan?"

"Jangan panggil aku imotou, kita hanya berbeda beberapa menit saja Naru," tukas Naruko kesal.

"Dan karena perbedaan beberapa menit itulah, menjadikanmu adikku," jelas Naruto.

Naruko mendengus dan berusaha bangkit untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Naruto berusaha untuk membantunya, tapi tangannya ditolak kasar oleh Naruko. "Aku bisa sendiri, tidak perlu menolongku." Tukasnya dingin.

Naruto menghela napas, dirinya menatap Naruko lekat seakan tidak percaya jika waktu tidak mampu merubah kepribadian seseorang. Beruntung dirinya sudah kebal pada sikap Naruko ini, sifat Naruko lebih sensitif karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

"Aku masih menunggu penjelasan, kenapa kamu memakai seragam milikku kemarin sore?"

"Selama kamu sakit, aku menggantikanmu sekolah," jawab Naruto tenang.

"Untuk apa kamu melakukannya?"

Naruto kembali duduk di bangku sebelah tempat tidur Naruko, sebelum akhirnya kembali menjawab. "Ada beberapa alasan sebenarnya, yang pertama aku melakukannya agar kamu tidak perlu mengulang kelas tahun depan."

"Aku tidak akan berterimakasih karenanya Naru," potong Naruko tajam.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Aku memang tidak mengharapkan ucapan terima kasih darimu Naruko. Aku melakukannya tulus."

Naruko mendengus. "Benar-benar murah hati, lalu apa alasan lainnya?"

"Aku tidak sengaja membaca buku diary milikmu, aku benar-benar minta maaf karenanya. Jujur saja Naruko, isi diarymu sebenarnya alasan utama kenapa aku menyamar menjadi dirimu satu bulan ini."

"Apa saja yang kamu lakukan saat menjadi diriku?" Tanya Naruko.

"Aku membalas mereka yang sudah berbuat jahat padamu," jawab Naruto lirih, dalam hati dia merasa senang karena Naruko sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya yang dengan tidak sopan membaca diary miliknya.

Naruto sedang menunduk menatap jemarinya yang bertaut, hingga dia tidak melihat seringaian puas pada wajah Naruko saat ini. "Siapa saja yang sudah kamu balas?" Tanyanya datar.

Naruto kembali menatap Naruko. "Hampir semuanya, Kiba, Karin, Gaara, juga Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu dengan Sasuke?" Potong Naruko.

"Sasuke dalang dibalik semua hal buruk yang terjadi padamu Naruko, jadi aku berkewajiban untuk membalasnya. Ya, walaupun aku tidak berhasil menghajarnya tapi-" perkataan Naruto terpotong karena perkataan keras Naruko padanya.

"Kamu gila! Sasuke bisa membenciku karena itu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti Naruko, kenapa kamu bersikap seolah-olah ingin melindungi Sasuke? Padahal dia tokoh utama dibalik semuanya, aku juga tidak habis pikir kenapa kamu melakukan hal yang sejahat itu pada Gaara, padahal awalnya Gaara sama sekali tidak berbuat masalah padamu!"

"Aku tidak menyukai perempuan jadi-jadian itu, dan Sasuke, kamu tahu Naru, selama dua tahun aku bersabar melakukan semua itu demi dirinya. Dan jika karena ulahmu dia menjadi tambah membenciku, aku pastikan jika aku juga akan membencimu seumur hidupku." Desis Naruko.

Hati Naruto begitu sakit mendengar penuturan Naruko saat ini, mulutnya tiba-tiba menjadi kelu. Awalnya dia ingin mengatakan jika Sasuke saat ini sudah menjadi kekasih Naruko. Tapi, hal itu diurungkannya setelah mendengar perkataan Naruko saat ini. Naruto bengkit dari kursi dan berjalan keluar dari kamar, sebelum keluar sekali lagi dia melemparkan pandangan ke arah Naruko dan berkata. "Jika saja kamu bersikap lebih baik, aku rasa kehidupanmu akan jauh lebih baik Naruko." Dan setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Naruko, tanpa disadari Naruto sejak awal Kurama mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari balik celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Kurama segera bersembunyi saat Naruto keluar, lalu setelah yakin Naruto tidak akan kembali dia pun masuk ke kamar Naruko.

Naruko kaget saat Kurama masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Ku-nii, kau datang untuk menjengukku?" Katanya manis.

Kurama menatap sinis pada Naruko dan berkata dengan kasar. "Hentikan berpura-pura manis dihadapanku, kamu benar-benar menjijikan!"

"Aku tidak mengerti Ku-nii." Kata Naruko, dengan tatapan sayu.

"Aku bukan Tou-san atau Kaa-san, yang dengan mudah kamu perdaya Naruko. Aku tahu wajah malaikatmu itu hanya topeng untuk menutupi jati dirimu yang seorang iblis. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Kamu menjadikan Naru alat untuk membalas dendam, iyakan?" Tanya Kurama kasar.

Naruko menanggalkan topeng dirinya dan menatap Kurama intens. "Benar," jawabnya dingin. "Aku memang menjadikan Naru alat, dia saja yang bodoh karena masuk ke dalam umpanku." Tukasnya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Kurama menggeram kasar. "Jadi isi diarymu itu semua bohong?"

"Tidak semua bohong," kata Naruko sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya menambahkan yang menurutku perlu dan mengurangi yang menurutku tidak perlu untuk diketahui. Aku tahu, baik Kaa-san maupun Tou-san tidak akan masuk ke dalam kamarku selama aku di rumah sakit, para pelayan terlalu takut untuk menyentuh barang-barang pribadiku, jadi-"

"Jadi diary itu memang sengaja kamu siapkan untuk Naru?" Potong Kurama.

"Salahkan saja pada sikap ingin tahunya dan sifat naif pada dirinya Ku-nii." Balas Naruko datar.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan ini pada Naru?" Tanya Kurama lagi.

"Aku ingin membalas dendam pada mereka. Dan dengan kondisiku, aku tahu jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya seorang diri,"

"Dan kau menggunakan Naru!" Teriak Kurama kesal.

Wajah Naruko memerah karena marah. "Karena aku juga membencinya, aku sangat membenci Naru. Diantara kami berdua kenapa harus aku yang sakit seperti ini? Ku-nii juga lebih menyayangi Naru daripada aku, Jii-san, Baa-san juga sama. Kalian meninggalkanku kesakitan disini, sementara kalian hidup nyaman di New York!"

Kurama menatap Naruko tak percaya dan berkata lirih. "Kamu benar-benar egois Naruko, kamu tidak sadar akan apa yang terjadi disekelilingmu. Kamu terlalu fokus pada dirimu sendiri, kamu benar-benar menyedihkan!" Naruko diam mendengar kata-kata Kurama, dadanya terasa sesak tapi dia tahan sekuat tenaga, karena emosinya saat ini sudah tidak bisa dia tahan lagi.

"Asal kamu tahu Naruko, kami pergi ke New York juga bukan karena keinginan kami. Keadaan saat itu yang memaksa Jii-san dan Baa-san membawa kami bersama mereka. Jika aku terus berada disini, mungkin sekarang aku hanya seorang pencandu, pemakai atau bahkan mendekam di penjara karena membunuh. Dan Naru, aku tidak tahu hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika kami tidak pergi. Karena itu, aku sangat bersyukur karena Jii-san dan Baa-san mengambil keputusan yang tepat pada diri kami."

"Ya, dan kalian meninggalkanku sendiri!" Tukas Naruko tajam.

"Oh Tuhan, kenapa kamu belum mengerti juga jika kami pergi juga karena sifat egoismu. Kamu selalu memonopoli Tou-san dan Kaa-san untuk dirimu sendiri. Tou-san dan Kaa-san sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kami. Aku melakukan hal buruk untuk mengambil perhatian mereka, dan hal itu masih kusesali hingga saat ini. Karena korban akibat dari semua itu adalah Naru." Kurama mengambil napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan dengan tenang. "Naru sangat menyayangimu, tiap hari dia selalu menanyakan keadaanmu pada orang rumah, dia bahkan selalu mengirimi-mu email, walaupun kamu tidak pernah membalasnya. Pernahkah kamu berpikir bagaimana perasaan Naru? Pernahkah kamu berpikir jika ada orang lain selain dirimu? Pernahkah kamu berpikir jika ada kehidupan lain diluar duniamu?" Kurama berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan. "Melihat sifatmu, sepertinya kamu tidak akan pernah berpikir hingga kesana." Setelah itu, Kurama pun pergi meninggalkan Naruko seorang diri yang masih diam membisu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kushina masuk, dan bertanya. "Sudah bangun Naruko, lalu Naru mana?"

Naruko tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa beberapa saat sebelumnya dan menjawab. "Naru pulang, ada urusan."

"Dasar, padahal Kaa-san menitipkanmu padanya. Biar Kaa-san tegur Naru nanti. Oh ya, Kaa-san ada kabar gembira." Seru Kushina sambil membetulkan letak selimut Naruko.

"Berita apa Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruko.

"Besok sore Naruko sudah boleh pulang," kata Kushina bersemangat. Dan Naruko hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sementara itu Naruto terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Pikirannya sangat kacau saat ini, Naruto meraih telpon genggamnya saat dia dengar ada telpon masuk. Dilihatnya layar handpone miliknya, yang menampilkan No. Sasuke. Naruto menimang-nimang untuk sesaat, hingga akhirnya sambungan telpon itu dia jawab.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Kenapa kamu tidak masuk sekolah Dobe? Kamu sakit?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto bisa mendengar nada cemas dari suara Sasuke.

"Sedikit," jawab Naruto. Saat ini dia memang sakit, sakit hati tepatnya.

"Kamu dirumah?"

"Iie, aku sedang diluar." Tukas Naruto.

"Kamu sedang sakit, dan malah berada diluar. Bagaimana kalau tambah parah?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada suara yang agak naik.

"Teme, maukah kamu menemaniku?" Tanya Naruto, menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sasuke, sambil mendengus kesal.

"Taman bermain," jawab Naruto.

"Kamu sakit, dan malah mau ke taman bermain." Gumam Sasuke tak percaya.

Naruto menggerutu dan berkata tajam. "Kalau kamu tidak mau, aku bisa pergi sendiri kok!"

"Jangan macam-macam Dobe, tunggu aku di pintu masuk taman bermain. Aku akan segera menyusulmu." Setelah itu Sasuke menutup hubungan telponenya.

Naruto menyimpan kembali handpone miliknya ke dalam tas tangan yang dibawanya. Dia menarik napas dalam, di dalam hati dia bertanya. 'Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Mengapa aku malah meminta Sasuke menemaniku ke taman bermain? Pasti ada yang salah dengan otakku.' Pikirnya miris. Dia pun segera naik bus menuju taman bermain dan menunggu Sasuke tepat di pintu masuk taman bermain.

Di sekolah, Sasuke meminta izin pulang dengan alasan sakit. Tentu saja tidak ada yang percaya pada alasannya, tapi siapa juga yang berani melawannya. Dia pun segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju taman bermain untuk menemui Naruto.

"Kamu lama sekali Teme, dan kenapa masih pakai seragam?" Tukas Naruto kesal.

Sasuke mendelik dan menjawab datar. "Bagus jika aku bisa sampai secepat ini, dan sekarang masih jam sekolah Dobe. Kamu lupa?" Katanya sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya pada dahi Naruto. "Kamu yakin sakit Dobe? Badanmu tidak panas."

"Aku sakit," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Sasuke menyeringai dan berkata. "Kalau memang ingin pergi kencan tinggal bilang saja, tidak perlu memakai alasan sakit sampai bolos segala." Katanya santai.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan membalas dengan malas. "Terserah, sekarang aku mau main." Katanya seraya berjalan masuk ke taman bermain meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tersenyum dibelakangnya.

Sore itu, entah kenapa perasaan Naruto sedikit terobati. Saat ini Sasuke menampilkan sisi lain dari dirinya, dia memperlakukan Naruto dengan lembut dan perhatian. Menyebabkan Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah membohonginya. Tapi bukan Sasuke rasanya jika tidak posesif, dia melemparkan tatapan tajam pada tiap pemuda yang dengan berani menatap kagum pada Naruto.

"Pakai ini!" Seru Sasuke sambil memakaikan topi yang baru saja dibelinya pada kepala Naruto.

"Tapi sekarang sudah sore Suke, lagipula tidak panas. Kenapa aku harus memakai topi?" Protes Naruto.

"Untuk menyembunyikan wajahmu," balas Sasuke dan menggandeng tangan Naruto serta membawanya pergi keluar dari taman bermain. "Sudah sore, aku antar kamu pulang." Tukas Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke yang mulai berjalan menuju mobilnya diparkir.

Sesampainya dirumah, Naruto disambut Kurama yang sangat cemas menunggu kedatangannya. "Kamu darimana Naru, aku cemas menunggumu. Lalu kenapa handpone mu mati?"

"Maaf Nii-san, Naru jalan-jalan sebentar. Handpone Naru juga habis baterai," jawab Naruto.

"Naru, sekarang Naruko sudah sadar. Kita harus kembali ke New York," tukas Kurama.

Naruto tersenyum dan berkata. "Kalau begitu, tolong Nii-san siapkan semuanya. Kita pulang Senin pagi, karena Sabtu malam Naru ada konser amal untuk anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus."

"Konser amal?" Tanya Kurama.

Naruto mengangguk dan menghempaskan diri pada sofa nyaman yang ada diruang keluarga. "Hai, beberapa minggu yang lalu Naru bertemu dengan Shion-nee. Dia akan mengadakan konser amal untuk anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus, dan Naru setuju untuk ikut serta. Acaranya Sabtu malam besok di Konoha Center Building. Naru akan meminta Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Naruko juga untuk hadir."

"Kenapa Naruko juga harus datang, itu tidak perlu." Decak Kurama.

"Perlu Nii-san, karena Naruko adalah bagian dari keluarga Namikaze." Jawab Naruto bijaksana.

"Lalu kapan Shion kembali ke Konoha? Kukira dia masih di New York," kata Kurama lagi.

Naruto tersenyum melihat perubahan pada nada suara Kurama. "Kenapa, Nii-san rindu pada Shion-nee?" Tanya Naruto menggoda Kurama.

"Siapa juga yang rin-du perempuan jutek itu. Aku sarankan kamu jauh-jauh darinya, nanti kamu ketularan jutek!" Sembur Kurama, sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang saat ini tertawa renyah menanggapi kelakuan Nii-sannya. "Nii-san benar-benar kawai jika sedang gugup," gumamnya.

Keesokan harinya Naruto masuk sekolah untuk terakhir kalinya, saat ini dia masuk sekolah dengan alasan yang berbeda, dia ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Gaara menghampiri Naruto dan bertanya dengan cemas. "Kudengar kamu sakit Naru, kenapa sudah masuk lagi?"

"Karena aku merindukan kalian, jadi aku segera masuk sekolah lagi." Jawab Naruto.

Gaara berdecak dan duduk dihadapan Naruto. "Kamu yakin kamu sudah sembuh? Mendengar jawabanmu, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakmu." Tukas Gaara lagi.

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia merogoh ke dalam tasnya untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Kamu cari apa?" Tanya Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum saat berhasil menemukan barang yang dicarinya dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Gaara. "Untukmu," kata Naruto.

Gaara terkejut, dan membuka kotak beledu berwarna merah yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ternyata isi kotak tersebut adalah jepit rambut, bermatakan sebulir ruby kecil yang sangat cantik. "Ya Tuhan, Naru ini cantik sekali." Gumam Gaara lirih.

"Aku harap bisa melihatmu memakainya suatu hari nanti," kata Naruto lembut. Sebenarnya Naruto juga menyiapkan jepit rambut yang sama untuk Hinata, hanya saja untuk Hinata jepit rambutnya berhiaskan aqua marine kecil.

"Aku pasti memakainya," jawab Gaara dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Naruto kembali tersenyum dan meremas tangan Gaara halus. "Gaara, boleh aku meminta satu hal darimu?" Tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan dari Gaara. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, tetaplah percaya padaku." Kata Naruto.

Gaara terhenyak. "Kenapa aku merasa jika kamu akan pergi jauh Naru?" Tanya Gaara, sementara Naruto hanya menepuk-nepuk tangan Gaara untuk menenangkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata bergabung dengan mereka, dan Naruto pun menyerahkan kotak yang berwarna biru elektrik pada Hinata. Hinata terpekik senang, dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto. Dalam hati, Naruto sangat sedih. Sebenarnya benda itu adalah hadiah selamat tinggal darinya pada mereka.

"Hari ini Naruko sangat aneh," tukas Shikamaru pada Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berkomentar pada apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru, karena dia juga merasa jika Naruko sangat aneh, bahkan Sasuke sudah merasakan keanehan tersebut dari kemarin.

Setelah jam makan siang berakhir, para siswa kelas 2A memiliki waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk mempersiapkan bahan pelajaran mereka dan pergi menuju ruang musik. Disana Kurenai sensei sudah menunggu dengan santai.

"Hari ini sensei ingin menguji keterampilan bermain piano kalian, jadi untuk yang dipanggil namanya silahkan maju dan mainkan piano untuk kita semua." Seru Kurenai tegas, yang disambut desahan panjang para murid, berharap bukan nama mereka yang akan dipanggil oleh Kurenai.

Kurenai memanggil nama murid secara acak, hingga akhirnya nama Naruko pun dipanggilnya. "Namikaze Naruko," panggil Kurenai.

"Hai," jawab Naruto seraya berdiri dan berjalan ke depan untuk duduk di bangku piano.

"Baiklah, apa yang akan kamu mainkan Naruko?" Tanya Kurenai.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab. "Naru akan mainkan karya Michael Ortega."

"Apa judulnya?"

Naruto menelan ludah, seakan sulit untuk berkata. "It's hard to say goodbye," katanya lirih.

Kurenai menatap Naruto. "Lagu yang sangat dalam, baik kalau begitu mainkan untuk kami."

Naruto mengangguk, sesaat matanya terpejam, lalu mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Jari-jari lentiknya sudah berada di atas tuts piano, siap untuk memainkan nada yang dia inginkan. Setelah merasa siap, Naruto pun mulai memainkan tiap nada hingga membentuk satu kesatuan melodi yang indah, tapi juga menyedihkan. Saat ini emosi Naruto ikut ambil bagian dalam menciptakan nuansa yang mampu menusuk emosi tiap orang yang mendengar permainannya saat ini.

Sasuke mendengarkan permainan piano Naruto dengan khidmat, dia tidak tahu kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengar melodi dari tuts yang dimainkan oleh Naruto saat ini. 'Kenapa aku merasa, kamu akan meninggalkanku Dobe?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Hinata tidak sanggup menahan air matanya, air matanya terus mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya yang indah. Sesekali Kiba mengelus punggung Hinata lembut untuk menenangkannya.

Dan permainan piano Naruto pun usai, menciptakan keheningan pekat setelahnya. Naruto memandang Kurenai dan bertanya. "Apa permainan Naru begitu buruk sensei?"

Kurenai mengerjap, dia menatap Naruto dengan lembut dan bertepuk tangan. "Permainanmu indah sekali Naruko, benar-benar cantik. Sensei tidak tahu jika kamu bisa bermain seindah itu."

"Arigatou sensei," Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepala pada Kurenai. Dan setelahnya segera duduk disamping Gaara yang saat ini duduk diam menatap Naruto. "Apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Gaara. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng dan menjawab. "Tidak apa-apa."

Jam pelajaran pun berakhir dengan tenang, seperti biasa Naruto pulang dengan dijemput oleh Kurama. "Ini hari terakhirmu sekolah-kan Naru." Kata Kurama memulai pembicaraan."

"Hai, ini hari terakhirku Nii-san." Jawab Naruto lirih.

Kurama benci melihat kesedihan pada Naruto saat ini, Naruto terlalu memakai perasaannya hingga dia terluka harus meninggalkan teman-teman barunya dengan segala kebohongan yang dia ciptakan pada permainannya. Kurama juga mengutuk dalam hati akan rencana busuk Naruko. Ingin rasanya Kurama menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Naruto, tapi dia takut jika hal itu menambah luka hati Naruto yang sudah ada saat ini.

Pada saat menjelang pukul lima sore, Naruko akhirnya sampai di rumah bersama Minato dan Kushina. Kedatangannya disambut dingin oleh Kurama, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Akhirnya malam ini, keluarga Namikaze makan malam dengan formasi lengkap. Mereka makan dengan tenang, hingga akhirnya Naruko bicara. "Besok Naruko akan mulai sekolah lagi."

Pernyataan Naruko kontan membuat Minato dan Kushina berhenti menyantap hidangan makan malamnya. "Kamu baru sembuh sayang, kalau mau sekolah, hari Senin depan saja." Tukas Kushina lembut.

"Tidak Kaa-san, Naruko takut jika nantinya sulit mengejar ketertinggalan. Jadi besok Naruko akan masuk sekolah. Lagipula, Naruko tidak mungkin terus menerus meminta Naru untuk menggantikan Naruko." Sahut Naruko.

Kurama benar-benar ingin mencekik leher Naruko saat ini, dia tahu dibalik suara manis Naruko ada kebencian yang begitu besar pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi jika kamu tidak kuat, telpon Tou-san atau Kaa-san agar kami bisa menjemputmu pulang!" Seru Minato.

"Hai," jawab Naruko lalu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong Naru, kapan kamu kembali ke New York?"

Pertanyaan Naruko menyulut emosi Kurama. "Kenapa Naruko, tidak suka kami lama-lama disini?" Desisnya tajam.

Naruto menepuk tangan Kurama dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruko datar. "Kami akan pulang Senin besok, karena Sabtu malam Naru ada konser amal yang harus Naru ikuti. Kalau Tou-san dan Kaa-san ada waktu, Naru harap kalian bersama Naruko bisa datang."

"Tentu saja kami akan datang Naru," kata Minato semangat. "Sudah lama Tou-san ingin melihat perfomamu." Katanya lagi.

"Benar, Kaa-san juga ingin pergi. Naruko juga pasti ikut bersama kami. Iya kan Naruko?" Tanya Kushina pada Naruko.

Naruko berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya dengan tersenyum dan menjawab. "Tentu saja Kaa-san, Naruko pasti ikut serta."

Kurama menyeringai melihat suasana hati Naruko. Dia senang karena untuk pertama kali, kedua orang tuanya mengabulkan keinginan Naruto.

Keesokan harinya Naruko pergi sekolah seperti keinginannya kemarin malam, dengan dandanan seperti Naruto tentu saja. Dia agak terkejut dengan perlakuan murid lain padanya yang berubah menjadi baik. Naruko menatap Gaara heran saat Gaara tersenyum padanya. Naruko sama sekali tidak membalas senyuman Gaara dan langsung duduk di kursinya. Naruko pun tidak mengidahkan sapaan Hinata padanya, dan hal itu membuat Hinata terkejut.

Perubahan sikap pada Naruko tentu saja mengganggu Sasuke, hatinya mengatakan jika orang yang berada dihadapannya saat ini bukanlah wanita yang sama yang dimintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Sasuke merasa dia sudah gila karena hal ini, tapi pernyataannya dijawab dengan hal sama oleh Shikamaru, Neji juga Gaara. Mereka pun mengatakan jika Naruko yang saat ini adalah orang lain.

Sasuke pulang dengan suasana hati yang cukup buruk sore ini. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke sofa dengan kasar.

"Kamu sudah pulang Suke?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Itachi mengelus dada melihat kelakuan adik semata wayangnya ini. "Kamu ada waktu tidak Sabtu malam nanti?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Bisa tolong gantikan aku ke konser amal?" Tanya Itachi penuh harap.

Sasuke melempar tatapan tajam pada Itachi. "Memangnya aniki mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pergi ke Otto bersama Dei, liburan beberapa hari. Jadi aku harap kamu bisa menggantikanku, aku juga punya empat tiket lagi jika kamu mau membawa teman-temanmu yang lain." Tukas Itachi.

"Kenapa membeli tiket sebanyak itu aniki?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ini acara amal, setiap hasil pembelian tiket akan disumbangkan untuk anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus." Jawab Itachi.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku bisa pergi."

Itachi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Kalau begitu nanti aku akan berikan tiket itu padamu."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke bertanya pada Shikamaru, dkk apa mereka memiliki waktu Sabtu malam besok untuk datang ke konser amal bersamanya.

"Sebenarnya aku malas Suke, tapi untukmu aku akan ikut pergi." Kata Shikamaru.

"Aku akan ajak Hinata, bolehkan?" Tanya Kiba antusias dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke. Sementara Neji dan Gaara juga mengangguk dan setuju untuk ikut pergi.

"Kamu tidak mengajak Naruko, Suke?" Tanya Neji.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke datar. Teman-temannya mengerti akan sikap Sasuke dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

Pukul tujuh Sabtu malam Sasuke dkk sudah berkumpul di depan pintu masuk Konoha Building Center, malam ini mereka berpakaian formal. Sasuke memandang sekeliling, ternyata peminat konser amal ini begitu banyak.

Dari tadi Sasuke bersembunyi, dia takut bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Fugaku dan Mikoto mengatakan jika mereka juga akan datang ke konser amal ini, tapi Sasuke tidak bilang jika dia juga akan datang. Sasuke tahu, jika orang tuanya mengetahui hal ini maka mereka akan menyeret Sasuke datang bersama dengan mereka, dan akan ikut dalam pembicaraan membosankan diantara orang tuanya dan rekan-rekan bisnis Uchiha corp.

Lamunan Sasuke terganggu dengan sikutan Kiba pada perutnya. "Ada apa Kiba?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukankah itu Naruko?" Kata Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah kedatangan Naruko.

Sasuke mengikuti arah telunjuk Kiba dan melihat jika Naruko datang bersama kedua orangtuanya dan juga Kurama. Sasuke melihat jika Kurama berwajah masam pada Naruko. 'Tumben dia bersikap acuh pada Naruko, biasanya dia mengikuti Naruko seperti bayangan.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ayo kita masuk, aku sedang tidak mood bertemu dengannya." Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju aula tempat konser itu dilangsungkan, dan duduk di kursi sesuai dengan nomor yang tertera pada tiket yang dipegangnya.

Tepat pukul delapan malam, konser pun dimulai. Diawali dengan paduan suara anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus yang menyanyikan lagu 'Que Sera Sera' dengan syahdu dan diiringi oleh dentingan piano. Para penonton terhenyak mendengarkan suara yang begitu murni yang dihasilkan anak-anak yang saat ini berada diatas panggung.

Konser berjalan begitu memikat, hingga tiba di akhir penghujung acara. Mc mengumumkan jika acara selanjutnya adalah penampilan spesial dari Naru dan Shion yang akan membawakan lagu berjudul 'Mirai'.

Sasuke langsung duduk tegak saat mendengar nama Naru disebut, matanya mencari sosok Naruko yang saat ini duduk di kursi VVIP, dan ternyata dia masih ada disana. 'Mungkin Naru yang lain,' pikir Sasuke. Dan tirai pun diangkat, sementara lampu panggung dimatikan.

Lampu panggung menyorot satu sosok berambut pirang dengan gaun selutut berwarna putih, yang saat ini berdiri di tengah panggung dan mulai bernyanyi.

_Hora, ashimoto o mite goran_

_Kore ga anata no ayumu michi_

_Hora, mae o mite goran_

_Are ga anata no mirai_

Sasuke menatap horor pada sosok yang sedang bernyanyi di panggung saat ini. Jelas-jelas itu Naruko, tapi Naruko masih duduk di kursinya. Jadi kalau begitu Naruko benar-benar ada dua orang?

Lalu lampu panggung kembali menyorot sosok yang ada di balik piano, dan mulai memainkannya dengan indah. Setelah piano dimainkan, Naruto pun kembali bernyanyi.

_Haha ga kureta takusan no yasashisa_

_Ai o idaite ayume to kurikaeshita_

_Anotoki wa mada osanakute, imi nado shiranai_

_Sonna watashi no te o nigiri_

_Issho ni ayunde kita_

_Sono yasahsisa o tokiniwa iyagari_

_Hanareta haha e sunao ni narezu_

_Hora, ashimoto o mite goran_

_Kore ga anata no ayumu michi_

_Hora, mae o mite goran_

_Are ga anata no mirai_

_Mirai e mukatte_

_Yukkuri to aruite ikou_

(Lagu by Kiroro : Mirai)

Naruto tersenyum saat audience terus bertepuk tangan, sesekali di dengarnya kata 'Bravo'.

Sebagai penutup konser, Naruto dan Shion memainkan 'Mozart Sonata For Two Piano', mereka memainkannya dengan sempurna dan menutup konser tersebut dengan gemuruh tepuk tangan bagi keduanya.

Sasuke masih duduk membeku di kursinya, sementara keempat temannya yang lain sama kagetnya dengan dirinya. Tidak ada satu pun yang bersuara, hingga akhirnya Neji berkata. "Dia," tunjuk Neji pada Naruto yang masih ada di atas panggung. "Dia sosok yang sama dengan Naruko yang memainkan piano tempo hari. Aku yakin, gaya permainanya sama."

"Maksudmu, yang duduk disana Naruko asli, sedangkan yang diatas panggung adalah orang yang menyamar menjadi Naruko?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk kursi VVIP.

"Ya, aku yakin. Pendengaranku tidak mungkin salah." Kata Neji yakin.

"Kalau begitu, yang beberapa minggu terakhir ini, bukanlah Naruko yang asli?" Tanya Kiba tak percaya.

"Sepertinya begitu," tukas Shikamaru lirih. Mereka berempat terlalu sibuk menerima semua ini, hingga tidak sadar jika Sasuke sudah tidak ada di kursinya.

Sasuke terus berjalan menuju belakang panggung, untuk mencari ruang ganti Naruto. Dibacanya satu persatu tulisan yang tertera di pintu, hingga akhirnya dia membaca tulisan 'Naru Room'. Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam dan menunggu si pemilik ruang ganti ini.

Langkah Naruto terus terganggu dengan banyaknya permintaan untuk photo bersama ataupun beberapa penonton yang memberikan karangan bunga padanya. Akhirnya Naruto berhasil masuk ke dalam ruang gantinya, dan terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke ada disana.

"Terkejut melihatku Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Naruto mengerjap, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya saat ini pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke terus melangkah dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang saat ini ketakutan karena melihat kemarahan pada sorot mata Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengendalikan diri, dan berkata setenang mungkin. "Maaf anda siapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengenalku," bentak Sasuke sambil memukul pintu ruang ganti dengan keras.

"Aku memang tidak mengenal anda, anda siapa?" Kata Naruto lagi.

"Kamu masih pura-pura tidak mengenalku Dobe? Kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikannya!" Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto dan mencium bibirnya dengan keras. Naruto mencoba untuk berontak, tapi hal itu malah menambah emosi Sasuke naik. Sasuke terus mencium Naruto dengan kasar, lidahnya mendesak masuk untuk mencicipi rasa dari Naruto. Setelah puas, Sasuke melepaskan bibir Naruto dengan kasar.

"Bahkan rasamu masih sama Dobe, jadi berhenti berpura-pura tidak mengenalku!" Tukas Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam menusuk. "Aku pernah katakan, jika aku benci dibohongi. Dan kamu, kamu memperdayaku, mempermainkan perasaanku, dan berbohong padaku." Desis Sasuke, Naruto hanya diam. Memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Pernahkah kamu mencintaiku?" Tanya Sasuke. "Pernahkah kamu mencintaiku?" Teriaknya lagi, sambil mengguncang tubuh mungil Naruto.

Sasuke menunggu jawaban yang tidak kunjung datang dari Naruto. "Aku sangat membencimu saat ini, jadi aku sarankan, jangan pernah perlihatkan sosokmu lagi dihadapanku!" Kata Sasuke keras, dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan membanting pintu.

"Aku memang akan pergi Suke, jadi kamu boleh tenang karenanya." Gumam Naruto lirih setelah kepergian Sasuke.

**TBC**

**Yosh, author mau ucapkan terima kasih pada Kaze. Karena pertanyaan Kaze membuat author sadar jika sudah membuat kesalahan. Di chapt ke-2, author tulis Iruka sensei, sementara Iruka, author jadikan butler juga. Hadohhh, author memang oon. Author sudah revisi, di chapt ke-2 menjadi Kakashi sensei. Thank you yah Kaze :)**

**Btw, author punya fict baru lagi. Kalau ada waktu bolehlah baca, dan berikan saran akan layak/tidaknya fict 'Broken Wings' dilanjutkan...**

**Sedangkan untuk 'My Love', mungkin akan author publish hari Rabu depan. Mudah-mudahan si ilham cepet-cepet dateng.**

**Ja matta ne**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fict author, juga untuk semua yang bersedia review walau tidak author balas satu persatu (kalau di bales, jawaban dari author pasti garing. Beneran deh TT-TT )**

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca...**

**Disclaimer : Masih milik Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : Chap ini juga 'T' **

**Warnings : Typo(s), gaje, OOC, alur kecepetan, gender bender, ide cerita yang pasaran and etc**

**My Sister Diary**

**Chapter 8 : Farewell **

**By : Fuytsuki Hikari**

Minato dan Kushina begitu terkejut saat mereka disalami dan diberi selamat oleh banyak orang, yang kebanyakan diantaranya adalah kolega mereka. Beberapa diantara mereka bertanya bagaimana cara mereka membesarkan seorang putri yang berbakat seperti Naruto, hingga membuatnya berhasil seperti saat ini.

Mereka hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua pujian yang di alamatkan pada mereka.

"Putri anda benar-benar hebat, Namikaze san." Tukas seorang pria, berambut pirang yang berusia separuh baya.

Untuk sesaat Minato terdiam, setelah sadar dia langsung menbalas jabatan tangan pria itu dengan sopan.

"Terima kasih," ujar Minato tenang.

"Shion, putri saya sering kali menceritakan tentang putri anda. Naru merupakan senpai Shion, walau putri saya jauh di atas Naru, tapi di Julliard dia merupakan Kohai Naru." Jelas pria itu lagi.

Minato mengangguk mengerti. "Rupanya putri anda pianis yang bermain bersama Naru?"

"Benar," jawabnya bangga. "Selain itu saya juga pernah melihat Naru saat dia turut serta di konser musim semi Julliard School beberapa tahun yang lalu. Konser itu benar-benar memukau, anda sangat beruntung menjadi orang tua Naru."

Lagi-lagi Minato hanya tersenyum, hari ini merupakan hari pertama baginya untuk dapat melihat konser Naruto. Dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir jika di dunia musik, putrinya itu begitu terkenal.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, saya harus menjemput Shion."

"Baik," jawab Minato dan pria itupun melangkah pergi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kushina pada Minato, yang baru saja kembali bersama Naruko dari toilet.

"Tadi ayah Shion, pianis yang bermain bersama Naru." Jelas Minato, sedangkan Kushina hanya ber 'O' ria mendengar penjelasan dari suaminya tersebut.

"Ayo kita pulang, Naruko lelah." Tukas Naruko kesal. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak mau datang ke konser ini, tapi karena tidak ingin mendapat citra jelek dari kedua orang tuanya, dia memaksakan diri untuk datang.

"Sebentar," jawab Kushina. "Kita harus menunggu Naru keluar dulu, ngomong-ngomong aku tidak tahu jika Naru cukup terkenal."

"Begitupun juga aku," jawab Minato.

Naruko melemparkan pandangan untuk mencari sosok seseorang. "Lalu Ku-nii dimana?" Tanyanya, Minato dan Kushina baru sadar jika putranya itu juga tidak ada.

"Kukira Kurama bersamamu," tukas Kushina.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita menyusul Naru ke ruang gantinya, mungkin Kurama ada disana," jawab Minato memberi usul. Kushina mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Naruko menyeret kakinya dengan malas menanggapi hal ini. 'Aku ingin pulang,' runtuknya dalam hati.

Di ruang ganti, suara ketukan membuyarkan lamunan Naruto saat ini. "Naru, kamu di dalam?" Naruto hapal betul pemilik suara itu. "Masuk saja Ku-nii, tidak dikunci." Jawab Naruto dari dalam ruang ganti.

Kurama segera masuk ke ruang ganti Naruto dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Mana yang lainnya?" Tanya Naruto. Kurama hanya mengangkat bahu dan menjawab datar. "Entahlah."

"Ku-nii meninggalkan Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Naruko?"

"Mereka sudah besar Naru, tidak akan tersesat. Tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu!"

Naruto berkacak pinggang, sementara matanya melotot ke arah Kurama. "Awas saja kalau sampai mereka tersesat, aku akan membakar semua majalah yang Ku-nii sembunyikan dari Baa-san di bawah kasur."

"Ya ampun, kamu berlebihan." Gerutu Kurama seraya melemparkan kedua tangannya ke udara. "Aku meninggalkan mereka, karena mereka sibuk mendapat selamat dari orang-orang yang aku tidak tahu siapa. Jadi aku mencarimu kemari." Jelas Kurama.

"Tetap saja seharusnya Ku-nii tidak meninggalkan mereka."

"Ta-" belum saja Kurama selesai menjawab perkataan Naruto, ketukan terdengar kembali pada pintu ruang ganti Naruto.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tou-san," jawab Minato.

"Masuk saja Tou-san tidak dikunci."

Minato, Kushina dan Naruko segera masuk setelah mendapat izin dari Naruto. Naruto tersenyum pada ketiganya saat mereka memasuki ruang gantinya.

"Apa kubilang, mereka baik-baik saja." Cibir Kurama, yang menghasilkan delikan tajam Naruto padanya.

"Kamu sudah selesai Naru, aku lelah ingin pulang." Tukas Naruko tajam.

"Jangan begitu pada kakakmu Naruko, tidak apa-apa kita menunggu sebentar disini sementara Naru istirahat." Tegur Kushina lembut.

Mulut Naruko terkatup rapat mendengar teguran dari Kushina, hatinya kesal karena ini kali pertama Kaa-sannya lebih memilih membela Naruto daripada dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaa-san, Naru sudah selesai. Mari kita pulang." Naruto memasukkan semua barang miliknya pada sebuah koper kecil, dan mengunci koper itu.

"Sini, biar Nii-san yang bawa barangmu." Kurama segera mengambil koper itu dari Naruto dan segera keluar ruangan.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kurama. Minato menggandeng tangan Naruto, dan membawa Naruto keluar ruangan, sementara Kushina berjalan berdampingan bersama Naruko.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Naruto terus saja menggoda Kurama. "Jadi Ku-nii bertemu dengan Shion-nee?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Hn," jawab Kurama tidak jelas.

"Wahhh, pasti hati Ku-nii sedang berbunga-bunga saat ini. Pantas saja Ku-nii mau membawakan koper milikku." Goda Naruto lagi.

"Shion? Bukankan dia pianis yang tampil bersamamu Naru?" Tanya Kushina, dan dijawab anggukan dari Naruto.

"Seleramu benar-benar bagus Ku." Sahut Minato, tidak mau ketinggalan.

"Tou-san tidak usah ikut bicara, fokus menyetir saja!" Tukas Kurama ketus, sementara Minato hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jadi Shion itu kekasih Ku? Betul begitu Naru?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Belum," jawab Naruto. "Ku-nii terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan cinta." Tambahnya lagi sambil tertawa renyah.

Kurama langsung membalikkan badan, menatap tajam Naruto. "Aku tidak takut!" Seru Kurama tajam.

"Jadi Ku-nii benar-benar menyukai Shion-nee, padahal aku tadi hanya bergurau." Tukas Naruto, menatap Kurama tak percaya.

Kurama mengutuk mulutnya, yang dengan tidak sengaja memberitahu pada yang lain jika dia memang menyukai Shion. Kurama memasang wajah cemberut dan kembali ke posisi duduknya semula.

Naruto menepuk bahu tegap Kurama dan berkata dengan tenang. "Tenang, aku yakin Shion-nee juga menyukai mu." Kurama diam seribu bahasa, dia selalu sebal jika Naruto menggodanya. Karena hal itu selalu membuat dirinya keluar dari sikap cool yang dibanggakannya.

"Koi, sepertinya kita harus bersiap-siap. Karena mungkin dalam waktu dekat kita harus melamar Shion untuk Kurama."

Kurama mendecak. "Aku sudah bilang Tou-san menyetir saja, jangan ikut-ikutan." Tukas Kurama yang dijawab gelak tawa Minato, Kushina dan Naruto. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka tertawa bersama. Sementara Naruko hanya diam, mendengarkan perbincangan ini. Dia sangat sebal pada perhatian yang diberikan orang tuanya pada Naruto saat ini.

Menjelang tengah malam, mereka sampai ke kediamannya. Masing-masing dari mereka langsung menuju kamar tidur pribadinya, setelah mengucapkan selamat malam tentu saja.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Minato padsa Kushina yang saat ini masih menatap nyalang langit-langit kamar mereka.

Kushina menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, lalu membalikkan badan hingga sekarang posisinya menyamping, menghadap Minato. "Naru benar-benar mengejutkan-ku hari ini." Tukasnya lirih.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu jika Naru dikenal oleh banyak orang. Beberapa diantara mereka menyalamiku, memberiku selamat, mereka bertanya bagaimana caraku mendidik Naru." Kushina menelan ludah dengan susah payah, tenggorokannya begitu tercekat saat ini. "Aku bingung, jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan pada mereka. Karena sesungguhnya bukan aku yang sudah mendidik Naru hingga bisa menjadi seperti sekarang."

Minato duduk dan mengusap air mata yang jatuh pada pipi Kushina. "Aku pun mengalami hal yang sama, aku juga sama sekali buta akan kemampuan Naru."

"Kita bukan orang tua yang baik," tukas Kushina lemah. "Kita bukan orang tua yang baik, untuk Naru maupun Kurama." Ulangnya lagi.

Minato meraih Kushina ke dalam pelukannya. "Kita masih memiliki waktu untuk memperbaikinya." Katanya lembut, seraya membelai rambut merah Kushina ringan.

"Tapi mereka akan segera pergi anata," sahut Kushina yang masih terisak di pelukan suaminya.

"Kita bisa mengunjungi mereka kapan saja kita mau koi, kita bisa membawa Naruko serta. Kalau perlu, kita ikut pindah saja ke sana." Jawab Minato.

Kushina mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya. "Aku tidak ingin mereka pergi lagi, sungguh, aku ingin mereka tetap berada disini."

"Kita tidak bisa memaksa mereka koi, biarkan mereka yang memilih. Sekarang tidurlah, sudah larut malam."

"Anata, bagaimana kalau besok kita berlima pergi belanja. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anak. Selain itu, aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Tou-san dan Kaa-san." Ujar Kushina, sambil menatap suaminya.

Minato mengecup kening Kushina lembut dan menjawab. "Baik, besok kita pergi bersama. Sekarang sebaiknya kita tidur."

Sementara itu di kamar Naruto, dia juga sama sekali tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian di ruang ganti dengan Sasuke. Perkataan Sasuke terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. "Apa sebaiknya aku memberitahu Naruko, jika Sasuke sudah mengetahui semuanya?" Gumam Naruto. "Tapi, bagaimana jika Naruko membenciku karenanya."

Naruto bangun dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, kedua tanggannya menutup wajahnya. Sebenarnya setelah kepergian Sasuke, Naruto merasa jika dadanya begitu sesak. Entah kenapa dirinya takut jika Sasuke berbalik membencinya. "Sasuke milik Naruko, bukan aku. Harusnya aku tidak terganggu jika Sasuke membenciku. Tapi kenapa dada ini begitu sakit, hanya dengan memikirkannya?" Rintihnya lagi.

"Aku, tidak mungkin menyukai Sasuke." Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan kembali berbaring. "Dia itu menyebalkan, sok cool, mesum, tidak tahu diri, possesif, perhatian, tampan, menyilaukan." Naruto menutup mulut. "Kenapa denganku, apa maksud perhatian, tampan dan menyilaukan?"

Naruto memukul keningnya dengan ringan. "Aku pasti sudah gila, berbicara mengenai dirinya pada diriku sendiri." Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal, dan memejamkan matanya erat. Tapi matanya kembali terbuka, karena saat dia memejamkan mata, terbayang pada pikirannya wajah Sasuke yang menyeringai dan tersenyum kecil.

Wajah Sasuke terus mengganggu Naruto setiap kali dia memejamkan mata, akhirnya Naruto mengambil sebuah pil tidur, meminumnya dan akhirnya dia bisa tidur dengan pulas.

Keesokan harinya Naruto terbangun karena ketukan keras pada pintu kamarnya. Walau tidak mendapat izin, Kurama tetap masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Bangun pemalas!" Tukasnya, seraya membuka gordyn kamar Naruto. Menyebabkan cahaya sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamar dan cahayanya serasa menusuk mata Naruto.

Naruto menarik selimut hingga atas kepalanya dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

Kurama menatap tajam Naruto. "Bangun Naru, ini sudah lewat jam sebelas."

"Dan ini hari Minggu, izinkan aku tidur lebih lama." Runtuk Naruto.

Dengan cepat Kurama menarik selimut Naruto. "Tou-san dan Kaa-san ingin kita pergi bersama. Mereka ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Baa-san dan Jii-san," jelas Kurama.

Naruto mengucek matanya beberapa kali, dan menggeliat. "Kalau begitu, Ku-nii sekarang keluar. Aku akan siap-siap dan segera turun."

Kurama melemparkan kembali selimut Naruto ke atas tempat tidur. "Baik, tapi jika kamu kembali tidur. Aku tidak segan-segan menyiram-mu dengan air dingin!" Ancam Kurama, yang segera keluar meninggalkan Naru sendiri di dalam kamarnya.

Dengan berat hati Naruto bangun dan menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Dia mandi dengan cepat, setelah itu memakai celana jeans yang dipadankan baby doll berwarna tiffany blue yang senada dengan sepatu flat serta tas tangannya. Rambut pirangnya dia kepang tidak rapih menjadi satu bagian di sebelah kanan bahunya.

Naruto segera turun setelahnya, sementara keluarganya sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga.

"Lama sekali kamu berdandan," ejek Naruko yang saat ini mengenakan terusan selutut berwarna soft pink, dan membiarkan rambut pirangnya tergerai indah.

"Maaf, Naru tidur sangat larut tadi malam." Jawab Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, Kaa-san yang harus meminta maaf karena tiba-tiba mengajak kalian pergi." Sahut Kushina, sambil mengecup kening Naruto lembut.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita segera pergi. Kamu mau menyetir untuk kami Kurama?" Tanya Minato.

"Tentu," jawab Kurama seraya mengambil kunci mobil dari Minato.

Naruto sangat bahagia, ini adalah kali kedua mereka berada dalam satu mobil sebagai sebuah keluarga. 'Sayang besok aku dan Ku-nii harus pulang', pikir Naruto. Kurama segera memarkir mobil mereka di basement mall Konoha. Bersama-sama mereka masuk ke dalam mall, yang merupakan mall terbesar yang ada di Jepang.

Mereka berkeliling untuk mencari oleh-oleh untuk Jiraiya dan Tsunade, setelah mendapatkannya, Kushina menarik mereka semua ke toko pakaian pria dan wanita. Kushina memilihkan beberapa pakaian untuk Kurama serta beberapa pakaian untuk Naruto dan Naruko.

Kushina begitu puas setelah bisa memilihkan pakaian untuk putra dan kedua putrinya. Saat ini dia benar-benar sangat bahagia. Mereka segera masuk ke salah satu restoran yang ada di mall tersebut. Mereka begitu fokus pada keluarganya hingga tidak menyadari jika ada satu kelompok remaja yang menatap kedatangan mereka ke restoran dengan tatapan aneh.

"Mereka benar-benar ada dua," tukas Kiba memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Dan benar-benar sama," sahut Shikamaru.

"Menurutmu mana Naruko asli dan mana Naruko palsu?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tiffany blue, dia Naruko palsu atau Naru. Atau siapa pun namanya, aku tidak peduli." Jawab Sasuke dingin, menghasilkan tatapan aneh teman-temannya pada dirinya.

"Darimana kamu tahu?" Tanya Gaara.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika hatinya yang berkata, jika gadis di kepang itu adalah Naruko palsu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat pertama kali melihat sosok itu memasuki restoran. Jantungnya tidak pernah seperti itu jika ada di dekat Naruko asli. Jadi dengan pasti dia bisa menjawab jika gadis berkepang itu adalah Naruko palsu.

"Nafsu makanku hilang, aku pulang." Tukas Sasuke tajam, dan segera keluar dari restoran tersebut dengan ditemani oleh Shikamaru.

"A-ku ma-sih mau disini. Kalian si-lahkan pu-lang du-luan kalau mau." Kata Hinata pada Kiba, Neji dan Gaara.

"Aku juga tetap akan disini," sahut Gaara.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang bersama saja, kami akan menemani kalian." Jawab Neji.

Hinata memandang Naruto penuh minat, dalam hati dia ingin berbicara secara pribadi dengan Naruto. Dan berharap jika kesempatan itu bisa datang saat ini padanya. Dan ternyata harapan Hinata terkabul, dia melihat jika Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju toilet.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kiba.

"To-ilet," Hinata segera berjalan menuju toilet. Berusaha agar keberadaannya tidak terlihat oleh Naruko. Gaara yang bisa mencium maksud Hinata akhirnya mengikutinya ke toilet.

"Naru," panggil Hinata membuat Naruto yang sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel terkejut. Hinata bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang kaget saat melihat refleksi dirinya dan Gaara di cermin.

Naruto mengeringkan tangan dan berbalik untuk berdiri berhadapan dengan Hinata dan Gaara. "Hallo, Hinata, Gaara." Jawab Naruto lirih.

"Kamu bukan Naruko," tukas Gaara langsung pada tujuan. Naruto tersenyum dan menjawab. "Memang bukan."

"Lalu kamu siapa?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Aku adalah aku," jawab Naruto tenang.

"Maksudku kamu itu siapa, siapa namamu, dan apa hubunganmu dengan Naruko?" Tanya Gaara beruntun.

"Namaku Naruto, aku kakak kembar Naruko." Jawab Naruto.

"Ka-mu yang menyamar menjadi Naru-ko se-lama ini?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata, bagaimanapun dia sudah tidak bisa mengelak. "Benar," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa alasan-mu me-lakukan i-tu?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasanku, yang bisa kukatakan kepada kalian. Aku meminta maaf karena telah membohongi kalian, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti kalian. Sungguh, aku-"

"Aku percaya padamu," potong Gaara.

Naruto memandang Gaara tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

"Kamu pernah bilang, apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku harus percaya padamu. Saat ini, aku sedang memegang janjiku. Aku percaya padamu Naru," jelas Gaara. "Boleh aku panggil kamu dengan nama Naru?"

"Terima kasih, tentu, kamu bisa memanggilku Naru." Jawab Naruto.

Hinata menghambur untuk memeluk Naruto. "A-ku juga per-caya pada-mu Naru. Kamu teman terbaik untuk-ku." Katanya setengah berbisik.

Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata, lalu beralih memeluk Gaara.

"Sebaiknya besok kita cari tempat untuk mengobrol lagi, aku takut ditendang keluar jika ada yang melihatku di toilet wanita saat ini." Tukas Gaara serius, menyebabkan Naruto dan Hinata terkekeh.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Naruto menyesal.

"Kalau begitu, kira-kira kapan kamu punya waktu?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Besok pagi aku pulang ke New York." Jelas Naruto.

"La-lu kapan ka-mu kembali ke-mari Naru?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Kali ini juga merupakan kepulanganku yang pertama setelah tujuh tahun. Jadi aku tidak bisa memastikannya."

Hinata dan Gaara terkesiap medengar penuturan Naruto. "Itu berarti kami tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi?" Gumam Gaara.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ini jaman modern, kalian bisa mengirim-ku email atau telpone. Bahkan aku akan senang hati jika kalian mau berlibur bersamaku."

Gaara dan Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku segera kembali. Sebelum kakak-ku menyusulku kemari karena terlalu lama."

Naruto memeluk Hinata dan Gaara sekilas. "Aku titip Naruko pada kalian, jaa matta," katanya lalu segera kembali menuju ke mejanya. Meninggalkan Gaara dan Hinata yang untuk beberapa saat terus berdiri disana, tanpa berkata apapun.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Hinata dan Gaara kembali ke mejanya. Setelah membayar dan memberi tips, mereka pun keluar dari restoran tersebut tanpa menjawab satu pun pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Kiba dan Neji pada mereka berdua.

"Kukira kamu pingsan di toilet, hampir saja aku telpon ambulance untuk menjemputmu." Tukas Kurama berlebihan.

"Wanita lama di toilet itu biasa Ku-nii, yang aneh jika Ku-nii lama-lama di toilet. Melakukan apa coba?" Serang Naruto telak.

Kurama berdeham dan menjawab sekedarnya. "Itu, urusan pria."

"Lebih baik, kamu segera menikah daripada terus seperti itu!" Sahut Minato dengan menyeringai lebar.

"Ya ampun, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan tentang pernikahan?" Gerutu Kurama yang dijawab tawa ringan keluarga tersebut.

Lagi-lagi hanya Naruko yang sepertinya tidak merasakan kebahagiaan pada keluarga itu saat ini. Sesekali dia hanya tersenyum dipaksakan menanggapi obrolan ringan keluarganya.

'Sabar, mereka besok akan pergi.' Runtuk Naruko dalam hati.

Hari ini sangat menyenangkan bagi Naruto, dia bisa menghabiskan waktu yang begitu berharga bersama keluarga yang begitu dicintainya. 'Walau besok aku harus pergi, setidaknya aku sudah merasakan hangatnya kebersamaan keluarga.' Katanya dalam hati.

Tepat pukul delapan pagi keesokan harinya, Naruto dan Kurama sudah berada di bandara dengan diantar oleh Minato dan Kushina. Naruko tidak mengantar, dengan alasan harus sekolah. Benar-benar jawaban klise, tapi Naruto mencoba mengerti akan hal itu.

"Apa kalian harus kembali sekarang?" Tanya Kushina untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ya ampun Kaa-san, ini sudah kesekian kali Kaa-san bertanya seperti itu. Dan jawabannya tetap sama, ya!" Jawab Kurama kesal.

"Siapa tahu, kalian berubah pikiran." Tukas Kushina lirih.

Naruto yang melihat perubahan mood pada ibunya, langsung memeluk untuk menenangkannya. "Kaa-san bisa telpon kami jika rindu, kirim email, atau liburan bersama Tou-san dan Naruko"

"Tapi keadaan rumah tidak akan sama tanpa kalian." Sahut Kushina.

"Naru benar, kita bisa mengunjungi mereka kapanpun kita mau." Kata Minato lembut.

Kushina mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto dan mencium kedua pipi Naruto lembut. Setelah itu pandangannya beralih pada Kurama.

"Oh, tidak. Jangan memelukku Kaa-san." Tukas Kurama, berjalan mundur.

Kushina tidak mengidahkannya, dia langsung memeluk Kurama tak kalah eratnya. "Kaa-san, ini tempat umum!"

"Jadi di tempat umum aku tidak boleh memeluk putraku, begitu?" Sembur Kushina.

"Bukan begitu, hanya-"

"Kalau begitu diam, dan peluk Kaa-san!" Perintah Kushina jelas.

Kurama balas memeluk Kushina dengan wajah merah, sementara pandangannya melihat ke sekeliling. Dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya saat ini. 'Bagus, mereka akan mengira aku ini laki-laki manja.' Tukasnya dalam hati.

Minato dan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat adegan penuh kasih yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Sebenarnya untuk Naruto, dia ingin tertawa keras. Tapi diurungkannya niat itu, karena dia takut jika Kurama akan membalasnya puluhan kali lipat.

Di sekolah, Gaara memberitahu Sasuke jika Naru akan kembali ke New York pagi ini.

"Dia mungkin bohong, untuk mendapat simpati." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Itu tidak mungkin, kurasa lebih baik kamu ke bandara dan mengantarnya." Tukas Gaara.

Pandangan Sasuke beralih ke pintu masuk saat Naruko masuk ke dalam kelas. "Adiknya saja tidak mengantarnya, apalagi aku." Kata Sasuke dingin. Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana Suke? Pelajaran sebentar lagi dimulai." Teriak Kiba, yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Sasuke.

Naruko duduk di bangkunya dengan santai, moodnya sangat baik pagi ini. 'Akhirnya mereka pergi, hari-hariku akan tenang kembali.' Katanya dalam hati.

Naruko melihat dengan ujung matanya saat Sasuke keluar kelas. 'Aku harus bicara denganya,' tukas Naruko lagi dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Sasuke terus berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Dia berbaring disana dan menatap langit biru diatasnya. 'Mungkin dia sudah berada di dalam pesawat saat ini, mungkin juga sudah terbang.' Katanya dalam hati. Sasuke kembali duduk dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kenapa aku harus peduli!?" Teriaknya frustasi.

"Itu karena kamu menyukainya," sahut Shikamaru tenang.

"Sejak kapan kamu ada disitu?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih kaget akan keberadaan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendelik dan menjawab datar. "Sejak awal aku sudah disini."

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai Shika, kenapa kamu malah disini?"

"Kamu sendiri kenapa disini?" Kata Shikamaru balik bertanya.

"Hn..." Hanya itu jawaban dari Sasuke. Shikamaru kembali tidur, sedangkan Sasuke berbaring kembali dan menatap langit yang terbentang di atasnya.

'Benar, aku memang menyukaimu. Karena itulah, aku sakit hati saat tahu kamu membohongiku. Aku takut, jika kamu mengatakan jika semua yang kita lewati adalah bagian dari rencanamu. Aku takut, jika aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Saat ini aku tidak bisa memandangmu, karena lagi-lagi aku takut kamu menolakku.' Racau Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke terus berada disana hingga jam makan siang berbunyi, sementara Shikamaru kembali ke kelas pada saat jam pelajaran kedua berbunyi.

Sasuke berbalik, saat mendengar pintu atap terbuka dan ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalamnya. Ternyata Naruko yang datang ke atap. Sasuke hendak pergi, tapi tangan Naruko mencegahnya untuk pergi. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," tukas Naruko.

"Cepat bicara," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Maaf jika selama satu bulan ini, aku melakukan hal yang tidak disukai olehmu. Karena itu bukan aku, itu saudari kembarku, yang dengan seenaknya menyamar menjadi diriku." Tutur Naruko. Dari awal dia memang merencanakan skema ini untuk meraih simpati dari Sasuke.

"Maksudmu kamu adalah korban, ke sewenangan saudarimu, begitu?" Tanya Sasuke tajam, sementara matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Begitulah," jawab Naruko lemah, membalikkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali berkata. "Jadi dia tidak mengatakan padamu?"

"Mengatakan apa?" Tanya Naruko yang kembali menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memuja.

"Selama dia menyamar menjadi dirimu, kami sudah berkencan beberapa kali, berciuman, dan hal lainnya." Jawab Sasuke, mendramatisir keadaan.

Naruko terkesiap mendengarnya. "Kamu tahu jika dia bukan aku?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi kamu tahu, dan tetap melakukan itu. Kenapa?" Tanya Naruko lirih.

"Karena aku menyukai saudari kembarmu." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

Plaakkkk, tamparan Naruko mendarat dengan keras di pipi kanan Sasuke. "Kenapa, kenapa kamu melakukan itu?" Teriaknya. "Aku mengorbankan semuanya agar kamu menyukaiku, aku menunggumu selama dua tahun. Tapi kamu tidak pernah melihatku."

Naruko menarik napas dan kembali berkata. "Tapi Naruto datang hanya beberapa saat, dan kamu bilang kamu menyukainya. Jangan bercanda!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku memang menyukai saudarimu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruko mengguncang tangan Sasuke keras. "Kenapa kamu bisa menyukainya, tapi kamu tidak bisa menyukaiku? Kami memiliki wajah yang sama, kenapa kamu lebih memilihnya? Kalian semua sama saja, kalian tidak menyukaiku karena aku lemah kan? Kenapa bukan Naruto yang menderita, kenapa harus aku?" Kata Naruko lepas kendali.

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Naruko kasar. "Kenapa kamu bisa menyumpahi saudarimu seperti itu? Kenapa kamu tidak bercermin pada dirimu sendiri?" Kata Sasuke dingin. "Kalian memang serupa, tapi jiwa kalian berbeda. Maaf jika aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, karena cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan."

"Beri aku kesempatan," mohon Naruko di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Berhenti mencari simpati dengan cara seperti ini Naruko, dan berhenti menyalahkan orang lain atas kemalangan nasibmu." Sahut Sasuke. "Coba lihat kehidupan di sekelilingmu, mungkin kamu akan mengerti!" Tukas Sasuke yang meninggalkan Naruko di belakangnya.

Naruko terpuruk, dia begitu terpukul dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Pria yang dicintainya malah mencintai saudari kembarnya. "Kenapa?" Teriaknya pada udara kosong.

"Kenapa orang-orang bisa dengan mudah menyukai Naruto, kenapa tidak denganku. Apa yang salah pada diriku? Apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Dan kenapa setiap orang memintaku untuk melihat ke sekelilingku? Pertama Naru, lalu Ku-nii dan sekarang Sasuke. Kenapa?" Tanyanya lirih pada dirinya sendiri, sementara air matanya terus mengalir dengan deras dari kedua sudut matanya.

Sasuke telpon supir pribadinya untuk menjemputnya ke sekolah saat ini juga. Dia meminta Neji untuk menyampaikan kepada wali kelasnya jika dia meminta izin pulang karena sakit.

"Baiklah," jawab Neji sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Sasuke menunggu jemputannya dengan tidak sabar di depan gerbang sekolah.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya supirnya datang untuk menjemputnya. Sasuke tidak menunggu supir untuk membukakan pintu, dengan cepat dia membuka pintu belakang mobil dan menghempaskan diri ke jok belakang.

"Ke bandara," perintah Sasuke jelas.

Supir Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan segera melesat menuju bandara.

'Aku harap pesawatmu delay Dobe,' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

'Jika aku masih bisa menemukan-mu di bandara, maka aku tidak akan melepaskan-mu. Tapi, jika ternyata kamu sudah tidak ada, maka aku akan melepas hati yang sudah kamu genggam dengan erat ini Dobe.'

Mobil Sasuke terus melaju membelah jalanan kota Konoha, yang cukup ramai siang ini. Sasuke menutup keras pintu mobil saat dia keluar dan berlari masuk ke dalam bandara yang juga ramai siang ini.

Sasuke tertunduk lesu saat melihat pada board elektrik, jika penerbangan menuju New York sudah lepas landas sejak dua jam yang lalu. Dia menatap nanar satu persatu pesawat yang lepas landas. ''Aku terlambat, dan itu berarti sayonara Dobe!'' Gumamnya lirih.

Sementara itu di dalam pesawat, beribu-ribu km dari permukaan bumi, Naruto menatap sendu keluar jendela pesawatnya. Awan putih bergumul membentuk pola, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya. Karena saat ini pandangannya jauh menerawang. "Sayonara Teme," gumamnya lirih seakan menjawab salam Sasuke.

**TBC**

**Chapter depan kayaknya bakal author tamatin deh...**

**Lalu, maaf baru sempet publish, author keteteran kudu nulis yang Broken Wings sama My Love juga (banyak alesan!) Padahal yang dua juga sama-sama belum publish chapter terbaru...**

**Moga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan minna.**

**Jaa matta...**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai... akhirnya author bisa menyelesaikan ff MSD juga (tabur rose petal, tembak confetti, nyalain kembang api), ini projek pertama yang bisa author selesaikan sampai akhir. Setelah bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, author mencoba tulis novel, tapi mandek di per-empat jalan, bikin komik, sama ga beres juga. Akhirnya semua itu, jadi tempat coret-coret sepupu author yang dulu masih pada bocah...**

**Seperti janji author sebelumnya, setelah fic ini selesai, author akan publish oneshot NaruFemSasu (tapi lemon uy...). Maaf-kanlah otak author yang penuh dengan kemesuman ini TT-TT**

**Yang mau lemon My Sister Diary, angkat tangaaaaaan! Kalau author sempet, nanti author bikin juga deh. Tapi ga janji cepet yah... Author ngetiknya di hp, jadi jari-jarinya cepet pegel, karena itu jangan heran kalau tulisannya nggak rapih... #BanyakTingkahNiAuthor!**

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca...**

**Disclaimer : Masih milik Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : Chap ini juga 'T' **

**Warnings : Typo(s), gaje, OOC, alur kecepetan, gender bender, ide cerita yang pasaran and etc**

**My Sister Diary**

**Chapter 9 : Forgiveness **

**By : Fuytsuki Hikari**

"Suke..." Teriak Kiba seraya berlari masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke.

"Sasuke ada di kamarnya," sahut Itachi.

Seketika itu juga Kiba mengerem kakinya, saat mendengar suara Itachi dan melihatnya berjalan ke arahnya. "Gomen Tachi-nii, aku masuk begitu saja, tambah teriak-teriak juga." Katanya salah tingkah.

Itachi menepuk-nepuk pundak Kiba. "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa." Tukas Itachi tersenyum kecil. Jawaban Itachi kontan membuat wajah Kiba memerah karena malu akan kebiasaannya yang selalu berteriak dan berlari jika masuk ke rumah Sasuke.

"Di dalam ada Neji juga Shika, langsung ke sana saja." Lanjut Itachi.

"Hai, arigatou Tachi-nii." Jawab Kiba, seraya berjalan menaiki satu persatu tangga rumah menuju kamar Sasuke yang ada di lantai dua.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Kiba langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Kiba melihat Shika tidur di salah satu sofa, sementara Neji berdiri di depan rak buku besar milik Sasuke dan membaca salah buku tebal tersebut dengan serius. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, dia asyik mendengarkan musik dari i-phone dengan headphone hitam besar bertengger di kedua telinganya.

"Suke, lihat ini." Tukas Kiba sambil menghempaskan diri di sofa putih sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan headphone yang digunakannya dan meraih majalah yang disodorkan oleh Kiba padanya.

"Lihat halaman lima puluh!" Dengan segera Sasuke membalik halaman demi halaman majalah tersebut mengikuti perintah Kiba. Mata Sasuke membelalak saat melihat photo yang terpampang di halaman tersebut.

Tercetak jelas judul dari artikel tersebut : **'Naruto Namikaze, Murid Sang Maestro' **

Sasuke membaca dengan khidmat seluruh artikel yang mengupas tentang Naruto. Setelah selesai, dia menutup majalah tersebut dan melemparkannya dengan keras ke atas meja.

"Naru benar-benar hebat, maestro sekelas Sebastian Weeger mengangkatnya menjadi murid. Aku dengar dari Hinata, Weeger merupakan salah satu komposer juga konduktor papan atas, benar begitu Neji?." Seru Kiba penuh kagum, sementara Sasuke hanya diam membisu.

Neji yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Kiba, meletakkan buku yang sedang dibaca olehnya dan berjalan menuju sofa tempat Sasuke dan Kiba duduk saat ini. Neji meraih dan membuka halaman majalah tersebut. Neji tersenyum saat melihat photo Naruto yang mengenakan celana jeans plus kaos putih, rambutnya di ikat ekor kuda dengan beberapa helai rambut yang keluar dari ikatannya menambah manis penampilan Naruto. Penampilannya begitu segar layaknya anak muda biasa, berbanding terbalik dengan posisinya saat ini yang berstatus sebagai murid seorang maestro terkenal.

"Benar, Weeger memang salah satu komposer juga konduktor terkenal dari Praha," jelasnya ringan. "Kurasa kamu harus segera menyusulnya Suke, semakin sering dia muncul di majalah, semakin banyak dia memiliki fans. Bukankah dia sangat cantik, pasti banyak fans pria yang mengejar-ngejarnya!" Tukas Neji, seraya memperlihatkan photo di majalah tersebut pada Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menanggapi.

"Praha itu di Ceko kan? kamu harus mengelilingi setengah bumi untuk sampai kesana Suke." Sahut Kiba menimpali.

"Aku baru tahu jika kamu mengetahui letak Praha, Kiba." Gumam Shikamaru setengah mengantuk.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu Shika," protes Kiba keras.

Shikamaru menutup kedua telinganya saat Kiba berteriak keras padanya. "Bagaimana Suke, kamu mau menyusulnya? Waktu liburan kita masih panjang, tidak ada salahnya kita berlibur sebelum kita resmi menjadi mahasiswa." Seru Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

Saat ini sudah lebih dari satu tahun semenjak kepergian Naruto. Selama waktu itu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik untuk membicarakan Naruto. Tapi saat ini, Kiba sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk membahas tentang Naruto. Jadi dengan semangat dia membawa majalah kakaknya yang dengan tidak sengaja dia baca dan menemukan artikel tentang Naruto di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Kamu yakin?" Tanya Neji tak percaya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tidak jelas.

Kiba memutar bola matanya. "Percuma aku datang kesini, aku kira kamu akan langsung memesan tiket pesawat untuk menyusul Naru." Kiba mengambil majalah yang dari tadi dibawa olehnya dan berniat untuk pergi dari sana.

"Tinggalkan majalah itu!"

"Hah?"

"Aku bilang tinggalkan majalah itu!" Seru Sasuke lagi.

Kiba menyeringai. "Kukira kamu benar-benar tidak tertarik." Dia menyimpan kembali majalah tersebut di atas meja. "Aku pergi dulu, aku ada kencan dengan Hinata siang ini!" Dan dia pun berlalu pergi.

"Aku juga harus pergi, Gaara memintaku mengantarnya ke toko buku." Neji pun berlalu mengikuti Kiba, meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke di kamar tersebut.

"Kamu yakin tidak akan menyusulnya Suke?" Tanya Shikamaru memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Sasuke menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Setahun ini aku berusaha melupakannya Shika, aku bahkan sangat bersyukur saat Naruko mengundurkan diri untuk kembali homeschooling. Kamu tahu, setiap aku melihat wajah Naruko, aku selalu teringat padanya." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas panjang, karena baru kali ini Sasuke berkata terbuka padanya. "Kamu masih belum memaafkan Naru? Ini sudah lebih dari satu tahun Suke."

Sasuke menyandarkan diri pada punggung sofa dan memejamkan mata. "Di dunia ini, aku paling tidak suka dibohongi. Kamu tahu alasannya kan Shika."

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. "Aku hanya berharap, kamu tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu ini Suke."

"Aku pun berharap seperti itu Shika, ya aku pun berharap seperti itu." Lirih Sasuke berulang-ulang.

Sementara itu di kediaman Namikaze.

"Ya ampun Naru, apa yang kamu lakukan di luar? Kamu bisa sakit, udara sangat dingin hari ini!" Tukas Kushina.

Naruko mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok ibunya, dan tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin melihat senja kaa-san, bukankah senja hari ini sangat cantik?"

Kushina mendecak dan menyampirkan mantel tebal pada bahu Naruko. "Setidaknya pakai mantelmu, agar hangat!" Naruko kembali tersenyum. "Hai, arigatou kaa-san."

Naruko kembali memandang langit senja. Sudah enam bulan ini dia berhenti sekolah dan kembali homeschooling. Keputusan itu sengaja dia ambil karena perasaannya yang masih terus menginginkan Sasuke. Naruko tahu, jika Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Dan hingga hari ini, dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa beralih untuk memandangnya? Karena itu, hatinya selalu sakit saat bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kamu lihat dari Naru?" Gumam Naruko lirih pada udara kosong dan senja yang terpampang di hadapannya saat ini.

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat setelah itu, hingga musim panas pun tiba di kota Konoha.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan sarapannya?" Tanya Kushina lembut.

"Aku sudah kenyang kaa-san," jawab Naruko.

Minato melipat koran yang sedang dibaca olehnya dan menyeruput kopi hitamnya. "Jangan lupa minum obatmu Naruko." Tukasnya seraya menyimpan cangkir kopinya ke atas meja makan.

"Hai, wakatta tou-san," sahut Naruko. Setelah itu dipandangnya Kushina dengan pandangan serius. "Kaa-san, bisakah kaa-san mengantarku ke taman siang ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada memohon.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mau ke taman?" Tanya Kushina.

"Aku sangat bosan terus di rumah, hanya ingin sekedar mencari udara segar."

"Baiklah," jawab Kushina sambil mengangguk. "Kaa-san akan menemanimu ke taman kota, tapi setelah jam makan siang."

Naruko berdiri dan memeluk Kushina. "Arigatou kaa-san." Serunya bersemangat, setelah itu Naruko berlari menuju ruang keluarga untuk bersantai.

Selepas kepergian Naruko, Minato bertanya pada Kushina dengan nada khawatir. "Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Naruko ke taman, bagaimana kalau dia pingsan lagi?"

Kushina menepuk tangan Minato lembut dan menjawab. "Naruko perlu menggerakkan badan, aku malah tambah khawatir jika dia terus berdiam diri di rumah."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Lalu bagaimana kabar Naru? Sudah berapa lama dia tidak memberi kabar?"

"Tadi malam dia telpon," jawab Kushina. Minato menyipitkan mata menatap Kushina. "Aku tidak memanggilmu karena kamu sedang telpon dengan kolegamu anata." Jawab Kushina, menjawab bahasa tubuh suaminya.

"Lalu bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?" Tanya Minato.

"Naru sekarang ada di Polandia, ada kompetisi piano Chopin tingkat dunia disana. Dia kesana untuk memberi semangat temannya." Jawab Kushina.

"Temannya itu perempuan kan?" Tanya Minato penuh selidik.

"Laki-laki, namanya Sai." Jawab Kushina datar.

Minato hampir saja menyemburkan air kopi yang sedang diminumnya saat mendengar jawaban dari Kushina. "Naru kesana dengan laki-laki?" Teriak Minato.

"Ya ampun, memangnya kenapa? Naru bisa menjaga diri, aku yakin mereka tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang buruk!" Sembur Kushina.

Sayangnya jawaban Kushina sama sekali tidak menenangkan hati Minato, dia malah berpikir keras karenanya. "Sebaiknya kita pesan tiket ke Polandia," gumam Minato. "Tapi Naruko sedang tidak sehat. Arghhhhh bagaimana ini?" Teriak Minato lagi karena frustasi.

"Tenanglah anata, jangan terlalu berlebi-"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tenang koi?" Potong Minato. "Putri kita berada di negara orang dengan seorang pria. Aku harus mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Naru." Tukasnya lagi membuat Kushina memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ah aku tahu," seru Minato dengan mata berbinar. "Aku akan minta Kurama untuk menyelamatkan Naru." Minato segera mengambil telpon genggamnya dan menghubungi Kurama.

Minato menunggu dengan tidak sabar, karena Kurama masih belum menjawab telpon darinya.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Kurama dari seberang sana.

"Ku, aku perintahkan kamu segera ke Polandia hari ini juga!" Perintah Minato tanpa aba-aba.

"Jangan bercanda tou-san, untuk apa aku kesana?" Jawab Kurama malas.

"Selamatkan Naru!" Tukas Minato.

"Memangnya Naru kenapa?" Tanya Kurama tidak mengerti.

"Naru sekarang di Polandia untuk memberi semangat pada temannya." Jelas Minato.

Minato bisa mendengar Kurama mendecak saat mendengar penjelasan darinya. "Memangnya salah jika memberi semangat pada teman?" Tanya Kurama.

"Temannya itu pria?" Teriak Minato.

"Apa?" Teriak Kurama tidak kalah kerasnya. "Aku akan segera mengurus visa dan pergi ke Polandia, aku pasti menyelamatkan Naru dari semua pria hidung belang." Setelah itu Kurama langsung memutus hubungan telpon dengan Minato.

Minato tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Kurama. "Bagus, dengan begini aku bisa tenang. Kurama bisa lebih menakutkan daripada aku." Gumamnya sambil terkekeh.

Kushina yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Minato memandangnya tajam. "Kalian ini, ayah dan anak sama-sama over protective!" Semburnya lalu berlalu pergi.

"Itu tugas seorang ayah dan kakak laki-laki, untuk melindungi keluarganya." Jawabnya sambil bersiul-siul senang.

Di New York, Kurama bergabung dengan Jiraiya dan Tsunade untuk makan malam. "Empat hari lagi aku akan ke Polandia." Tukasnya sambil menyantap makan malamnya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Menemui Naru, tapi jangan katakan jika aku kesana. Aku ingin memberinya kejutan." Jawab Kurama menyembunyikan motif yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, tapi segera kembali. Banyak hal yang masih harus kamu pelajari, brat!" Tukas Jiraiya tajam.

"Hai jii-san, wakatta." Kurama kembali melahap makan malamnya, dan bergumam dalam hati. 'Nii-san akan menyelamatkanmu dari semua serigala liar Naru. Tunggu saja!'

Di Polandia :

"Hatchimmmm." Naruto bersin dan menggosok hidungnya.

"Kenapa Naru? Kamu kedinginan?" Tanya Sai.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini musim panas, bagaimana mungkin aku kedinginan." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Padahal dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya. 'Kenapa bulu kudukku tiba-tiba merinding, dan kenapa ada udara dingin disekitarku?' Tanyanya tak mengerti. 'Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Lagi pula aku kan tidak memberitahu Ku-nii jika aku ke Polandia bersama teman pria, jadi dia tidak mungkin menyusulku kemari dan mengamuk.' Lanjutnya lagi mencoba menenangkan hati, tanpa tahu jika Kurama memang akan segera menyusulnya.

Sementara itu di Konoha, Naruko sudah duduk di sebuah kursi taman putih bersama Kushina siang ini. Cuaca hari ini cukup sejuk, mungkin karena hal itulah taman kota cukup ramai siang ini. Jika cuaca panas, biasanya orang-orang lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah sekedar mencari udara dingin dari AC.

Kushina asyik mengobrol dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di sampingnya saat ini, sementara Naruko, dia memandang ke orang-orang yang berada di taman saat ini.

Pikirannya melayang, terus diingatnya kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan oleh Naruto, Kurama dan Sasuke padanya. 'Apa yang harus kulihat,' tanyanya dalam hati.

Pandangan Naruko tidak sengaja melihat dua orang anak kecil kembar yang sedang berlari-lari penuh semangat. Tanpa disadari olehnya bibirnya tersenyum kecil. 'Mirip aku dan Naru ketika kami masih kecil,' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja salah satu anak itu terjatuh dan menangis. Saudarinya mencoba membantunya dan menghibur saudari kembarnya tersebut yang masih menangis. Naruko bisa melihat anak kecil itu meniup lutut saudarinya, dan mencoba menenangkannya hingga saudarinya berhenti menangis.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang wanita muda yang menurut Naruko adalah ibu dari keduanya berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kedua anak itu.

"Kenapa Natsu menangis?" Tanya wanita itu khawatir.

"Natsu tadi jatuh kaa-san," jawab salah satu anak kecil itu.

"Hai, tadi Natsu jatuh kaa-san. Beruntung ada Akira-nee yang membantu Natsu. Jadi luka Natsu sudah tidak sakit lagi." Tukas Natsu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah? Memangnya Akira melakukan apa?" Tanya wanita itu lagi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Akira-nee meniup luka Natsu dengan mantra ajaib, jadi lukanya tidak sakit lagi. Benarkan Akira-nee!"

Akira hanya mengangguk. Wanita itu memeluk kedua anaknya dan mencium puncak kepala putrinya satu persatu. "Kita pulang yah, kaa-san harus membersihkan luka Natsu." Katanya lembut.

"Hai..." Jawab kedua anak kembar tersebut kompak.

Peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi kontan membuat tenggorokan Naruko tercekat. Kedua anak tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya.

Naruko bisa mengingat dengan jelas, saat dia menyalahkan Naruto saat mereka bermain air dan diketahui oleh Kushina. Hingga Kushina menampar Naruto dengan keras, karena menganggap Naruto berbohong.

Dia juga ingat saat dia berpura-pura sakit agar kedua orang tuanya tidak menghadiri acara sekolah Naruto. Karena dia iri Naruto keluar sebagai murid paling berprestasi dan mendapatkan penghargaan dalam acara itu.

Air mata mulai mengambang di pelupuk mata Naruko. 'Oh Tuhan, masih banyak hal picik yang kulakukan. Kenapa aku tidak pernah bersyukur?' Teriaknya dalam hati.

Kushina yang melihat Naruko menangis terlihat panik. "Ada apa Naruko, apa yang sakit. Kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya beruntun.

"Kaa-san, aku ingin pulang." Jawabnya lirih.

Tanpa bertanya dua kali, Kushina langsung membawa Naruko pulang. Naruko terus menangis di pelukan Kushina saat perjalanan pulang, dalam pikirannya terus melayang hal-hal buruk yang pernah dia lakukan pada Naruto.

"Kaa-san akan memanggil dokter, Naruko istirahat di kamar saja yah," tukas Kushina begitu mereka menjejakkan kaki di kediamannya.

"Tidak kaa-san, Naruko ingin ke kamar Naru saja. Naruko baik-baik saja, tidak perlu memanggil dokter." Jawab Naruko setengah berbisik.

"Kamu merindukan Naru?" Tanya Kushina lembut. "Kalau begitu, kita minta Naru pulang yah." Lanjut Kushina.

"Jangan kaa-san, itu hanya akan mengganggu Naru. Jangan memanggilnya pulang, atau Naruko akan benar-benar marah pada kaa-san." Tukas Naruko setengah mengancam.

Kushina mengangguk dan mengelus rambut Naruko lembut. "Baik, tapi kalau Naruko merasa sakit, tolong beritahu kaa-san."

"Hai, arigatou." Setelah itu Naruko langsung berjalan menuju kamar Naruko dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur besar milik Naruto.

Naruko mengambil pigura photo Naruto dan menatapnya lembut, sementara air mata mulai kembali turun dari ujung matanya. "Kenapa aku tidak pernah bersyukur memiliki kakak yang baik sepertimu?"

"Kenapa aku begitu jahat padamu? Kenapa kamu begitu baik padaku? Kenapa Naru? Kenapa?" Tanyanya berulang-ulang pada udara kosong.

"Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Saat aku kehilanganmu? Ku-nii membenciku karena sifat egoisku, dan aku malah menyalahkanmu untuk itu!" Tangisan Naruko semakin tidak terkendali saat ini. "Bagaimana caraku untuk mendapat maaf darimu? Bagaimana caranya Naru? Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar berdosa." Lirih Naruko lagi menatap langit-langit kamar Naruto. "Mungkin penyakit ini adalah hukuman untukku karena dosa yang ku perbuat pada Naru." Naruko terus menangis hingga akhirnya dia tertidur karena kelelahan.

Malam mulai merapat di langit Konoha, Kushina menatap cemas Naruko yang saat ini sudah tidur di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Sesekali Kushina mengganti kompres yang saat ini bertengger di kening Naruko.

"Naruko kenapa?" Tanya Minato yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Naruko.

Kushina menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruko. "Dia agak demam, dari tadi siang Naruko terus menangis hingga tertidur di kamar Naru. Aku benar-benar cemas anata." Jawab Kushina.

Minato segera duduk di sisi tempat tidur Naruko. "Dia merindukan Naru?"

Kushina mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Kalau begitu, kita panggil Naru pulang." Tukas Minato.

Kushina berbalik memandang Minato. "Jangan, Naruko tidak ingin mengganggu Naru. Kalau Naruko sudah sehat, kita bertiga saja yang pergi mengunjungi Naru." Usul Kushina.

"Baiklah," Minato mengecup kening Kushina lembut. "Kalau begitu aku ganti pakaian dulu." Setelah itu Minato keluar dari kamar Naruko untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Kushina bisa mendengar dengan jelas saat Naruko mengigau dengan memanggil-manggil nama saudari kembarnya tersebut. "Kamu sangat merindukannya yah, cepat sembuh, kita akan mengunjungi Naru jika kamu sembuh!" Tukas Kushina seraya menghapus setitik air mata yang jatuh di pipi kanannya.

Di New York, Kurama sangat bersemangat saat ini. Keberangkatannya ke Polandia ternyata lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mengurus visa kunjungannya, semua itu mungkin dilakukan karena hubungan baik Tsunade dengan beberapa diplomat negara-negara Eropa, salah satunya adalah Polandia.

"Nii-san akan menyelamatkanmu Naru!" Tukas Kurama tenang, dengan memandang langit lewat jendela pesawat yang ditumpanginya menuju Polandia.

Di Konoha :

"Sasu, lihat ini!" Teriak Kiba yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari penjaga perpustakaan.

"Ini perpustakaan Kiba, bisa kamu tenang sedikit!" Ujar Neji tajam.

Kiba menyeringai menanggapi teguran dari Neji. "Gomen," katanya singkat. "Tapi ini berita penting," ujar Kiba lagi seraya menyodorkan sebuah majalah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak memalingkan wajah dari buku yang sedang asyik dibacanya, dia tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kiba dan itu membuat Kiba kesal.

"Sasu, coba lihat ini!"

"Kamu bawa majalah apa lagi?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan merebut majalah dari Kiba. "Dari mana kamu dapat majalah ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku mengambilnya dari nee-san." Jawab Kiba. "Shika, coba lihat halaman dua puluh satu. Disitu ada berita Naru dan kekasihnya."

Perkataan Kiba, mengantarkan aliran dingin pada sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Dengan kasar, Sasuke merebut majalah itu dari Shikamaru dan membuka halaman yang disebut oleh Kiba. Sasuke memicingkan mata dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat membaca judul artikel tersebut.

"Coba kamu baca Sasu, disitu disebutkan jika saat ini Naru sedang dekat dengan pianis itu. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat dia agak mirip denganmu." Tukas Kiba. Neji langsung menginjak keras kaki Kiba, yang sangat tidak peka akan perubahan mood Sasuke saat ini. "Auwwww, sakit!" Teriak Kiba, yang langsung diusir keluar oleh penjaga perpustakaan karena sudah membuat keributan.

"Itu hanya gosip Sasu, kita tidak bisa mempercayainya seratus persen." Kata Neji bijak.

Sasuke melemparkan majalah itu ke tempat sampah terdekat dan menjawab dengan dingin. "Aku tidak peduli." Katanya sambil berlalu.

Kiba dan Neji saling berpandangan. "Sasu masih mencintainya, hanya saja dia terlalu egois untuk mengakuinya." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Kurasa juga begitu," Neji melempar pandangan prihatin pada punggung Sasuke yang terus menjauh.

Sasuke berhenti di sebuah lorong yang sepi dan melayangkan tinjunya pada tembok, hingga buku-buku jarinya berdarah. "Sial, kenapa aku harus cemburu mendengarnya dengan pria lain?" Umpatnya. "Dia masa lalu, hanya masa lalu." Tukasnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Kurama baru saja menginjakkan kaki di Polandia, tepatnya di Warsawa. Dengan cepat dia mengumpulkan informasi, dimana gedung kompetisi piano Chopin itu diselenggarakan. Kurama segera mencari taxi untuk diantar ke Hotel tempatnya menginap, dia sangat kelelahan saat ini, dia perlu istirahat sebelum melakukan pencarian.

Sementara itu, Naruto sedang sibuk memasukkan barang-barang pribadinya ke dalam tas saat dia dengar ketukan pada pintu kamar Hotelnya. Naruto mengintip dari lubang pintu, dan segera membuka pintu saat tahu jika yang ada di depannya adalah Sai. "Sudah siap Naru?"

"Aku sudah siap, kita langsung pergi saja." Jawab Naruto seraya mengambil tas tangannya yang ada di atas kursi dan segera menutup serta mengunci pintu kamar hotelnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kamu mengajakku jalan-jalan, lalu bagaimana dengan latihanmu? Bukankah kamu besok ada pertandingan?" Tanya Naruto beruntun.

Sai tersenyum dan menjawab. "Kamu tahu, aku selalu stress jika melihat permainan orang lain sebelum pertandinganku. Dan saat ini, aku butuh menyegarkan pikiran agar besok aku bisa fokus." Jawabnya santai.

"Baiklah, jadi kita akan kemana dulu?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita ke Old Town dulu saja."

"Oke," jawab Naruto singkat. Dan sepanjang hari, mereka terus berjalan mengeliligi Old Town, menyusuri setiap sudut kotanya yang artistik, mulai dari Royal Castle (Zamek Krolewski), Kolumn King Zygmunt, St Anna Church, dan St. John Cathedral, hingga museum Chopin.

Menjelang sore, Sai membawa Naruto ke sebuah restoran dengan pemandangan danau Masurian di hadapannya. "Cantik sekali pemandangannya," tukas Naruto mengagumi pemandangan senja di danau Masurian.

"Tidak lebih cantik darimu Naru," jawab Sai santai sambil melihat menu makanan yang sedang dibacanya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Naruto singkat. Entah mengapa dalam pikiran Naruto saat ini, dirinya membayangkan jika yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Sasuke bukan Sai. Naruto menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, dan mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut.

Mereka memesan sup jamur, barramundy dengan curry sauce, tidak lupa juga salad dan dessert sebagai penutup. Makan malam berlangsung begitu sunyi, hanya ada denting sendok dan garpu yang terdengar dari meja mereka.

"Naru," panggil Sai lrih.

"Hn," jawab Naruto tanpa menatap Sai.

Sai meraih tangan Naruto dan bertanya dengan nada serius. "Apa sudah kamu pikirkan?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sai dan menatapnya lurus saat dia mendengar nada serius dari Sai saat ini, Naruto tersenyum dan menjawab. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba," jawab Naruto tidak jelas.

"Apa itu berarti, kamu bersedia menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Sai lagi penuh harap.

Naruto mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum. Sai terpekik gembira melihatnya. "Aku akan menjadi kekasih yang baik," tukasnya. "Aku berjanji." Kata Sai lagi. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya tanpa mengatakan apa pun. 'Aku harap keputusanku ini benar, aku tidak bisa terus hidup dalam bayang-bayangmu Suke.' Rintih Naruto sedih.

Selesai makan malam, Sai mengantar Naruto kembali ke hotelnya. Sepanjang jalan, Sai terus bicara tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya, pikirannya saat ini malah sibuk tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Selamat malam," tukas Sai di depan pintu Hotel kamar Naruto dan mencoba untuk mencium bibirnya. Tapi Naruto memalingkan wajah, menyebabkan ciuman Sai mendarat di pipinya.

"Maaf Sai, ini terlalu cepat." Tukas Naruto beralasan.

"Aku yang harus meminta maaf, karena terlalu terburu-buru dalam hubungan kita. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi." Dan Sai pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu selama beberapa saat.

Keesokan harinya Naruto sudah berdiri tepat di luar gedung pertunjukan, tempat dimana kompetisi piano chopin diselenggarakan. Naruto berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa hingga tidak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata ruby yang mengawasinya sedari tadi.

Hampir saja Naruto menjerit, saat ada sepasang tangan yang menarik paksa tangannya. Naruto segera berbalik dan terpekik kaget saat mengetahui pemilik dari tangan tersebut. "Ku-nii," teriaknya. Sementara Kurama hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Apa yang Ku-nii lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kamu ada disini Naru, bukankah seharusnya kamu di Praha?"

Naruto bisa mendengar nada mengejek pada suara kakaknya ini, Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kasar. "Maestro saat ini ada di Wina untuk tiga bulan ke depan, jadi aku memiliki waktu untuk liburan."

"Liburan bersama teman pria?" Tanya Kurama sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku hanya memberi semangat pada Sai di kejuaraan ini, tidak lebih."

"Dan mengapa kamu menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?"

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menatap Kurama intens. "Karena aku tahu, Ku-nii akan bersikap berlebihan seperti ini."

"Aku hanya takut jika terjadi sesuatu padamu Naru, itu saja." Jawab Kurama khawatir. Dengan lembut Naruto menangkup wajah Kurama. "Aku baik-baik saja Ku-nii, aku hanya memberinya semangat. Itu saja, tidak lebih."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu Naru. Tapi ada syaratnya," tukas Kurama.

"Apa?"

"Hari ini temani aku keliling Warsawa," sahut Kurama santai.

"Jangan hari ini, sekarang giliran Sai untuk tampil. Aku temani Ku-nii besok yah."

"Tidak," potong Kurama tajam. "Aku mau hari ini."

"Ck, baiklah. Naru akan mengantar Ku-nii berkeliling hari ini. Puas?" Gerutunya sebal. Sementara Kurama hanya menyeringai dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto dan Kurama menunggu bus No. 180, selang beberapa menit bus pun datang. Mereka turun di halte Foksal untuk menikmati pedestrian walk di jalan Nowy Swiat yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai toko, butik, dan kedai kopi untuk para turis seperti mereka.

Setelah puas, mereka kembali naik bus menuju halte Wilanow. Dari sana mereka berjalan kaki menuju istana Wilanow.

"Mana jalan masuknya Naru?" Tanya Kurama tidak sabar.

"Kita baru berjalan beberapa saat Ku-nii, ini komplek istana. Jadi wajar jika jalan ke sana cukup jauh." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa orang jaman dahulu membangun bangunan seluas ini. Memang terpakai semua apa?"

"Ini namanya seni," seru Naruto sebal. "Sudahlah, daripada Ku-nii terus meracau tidak karuan, lebih baik kita kembali saja."

"Aku tidak mau kembali, sudah tanggung kita ada disini. Sayang jika tidak melihat ke dalam."

"Kalau begitu Ku-nii diam, dan ikuti aku."

"Baiklah," jawab Kurama lirih.

Sepanjang sisa sore mereka terus berkeliling menjelajahi istana Wilanow, istana yang sejatinya adalah istana musim panas para raja-raja terdahulu. Kurama berdecak kagum, saat melihat lebih dekat tiap sisi bangunan megah tersebut.

"Aku lelah, kita pulang." Kata Kurama setelah lelah berkeliling. "Dimana hotel tempatmu menginap?"

"Naru menginap di Ma maison Le Regina Hotel."

"Baiklah, nii-san akan mengantarmu ke hotel tempatmu menginap dulu sebelum kembali ke hotel tempatku menginap. Mungkin lebih baik aku segera pindah hotel, agar dekat denganmu."

Mereka kembali ke hotel dengan menggunakan bus, dan berjalan kaki setelahnya. Mata Kurama membulat saat melihat ada seorang pria berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

"Naru," teriak Sai dan berlari ke arahnya. "Darimana saja? Kenapa tidak menjawab telpon dariku?" Tanyanya beruntun.

"Sai... Maaf, aku lupa menyalakan kembali handpone milikku." Jawab Naruto.

"Siapa dia?" Suara baritone Kurama begitu mengancam saat mengucapkannya.

Sai melirik ke arah Kurama dengan pandangan menyelidik, Naruto bisa merasakan dengan jelas nuansa permusuhan dari mereka berdua.

"Sai, ini kakakku namanya Kurama. Dan nii-san, ini temanku namanya Sai." Kurama hanya mengangguk angkuh, sementara Sai menyimpan kembali uluran tangannya yang disambut tatapan dingin dari Kurama. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Kata Sai dengan sikap sopan yang berlebihan.

"Malam ini aku menginap disini," tukas Kurama seraya masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Naruto dan Sai hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Kurama.

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" Tanya Sai, Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Cobaanku banyak sekali," lirih Sai pada dirinya sendiri.

Sai segera mengucapkan selamat malam dan meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto masuk, wajahnya berkerut saat mendapati Kurama dengan santainya berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menonton TV.

"Aku harap Ku-nii bercanda saat mengatakan mau tidur disini." Naruto berkacak pinggang dan menatap sebal pada Kurama.

"Aku tidak bercanda," jawab Kurama datar. "Lagi pula kamar hotel ini lebih nyaman daripada punyaku. Aku akan menginap disini."

"Tapi hanya ada satu tempat tidur, Ku-nii akan tidur dimana?"

"Disini tentu saja," jawab Kurama sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur nyaman yang di tidurinya. "Kamu bisa tidur di sofa kan?"

"Apa?" Teriak Naru. "Ada juga Ku-nii yang harus tidur di sofa."

"Badanku bisa pegal kalau tidur di sofa." Sahut Kurama lagi.

"Memangnya aku tidak?" Potong Naruto yang sudah tampak frustasi.

Kurama melepaskan napas cepat dan menjawab. "Baiklah, aku tidur di sofa. Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati."

"Memang seharusnya begitu," gerutu Naruto seraya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Kurama selalu mengikuti kemana pun Naruto pergi. Kurama tidak pernah membiarkan Naruto berduaan dengan Sai. Terkadang Sai dibuat kesal oleh Kurama, beruntung dia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik dibalik senyum palsunya tersebut.

"Kenapa Ku-nii terus mengikutiku?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Siapa lagi yang harus aku ikuti selain kamu?" Balas Kurama seraya menusuk-nusuk makan siangnya dengan garpu.

"Makanan itu untuk dimakan, bukan ditusuk-tusuk malas seperti itu!" Sembur Naruto.

Kurama baru saja akan menjawab, saat telpon genggamnya berbunyi. "Tumben Tou-san telpon," katanya sambil menatap layar telpon gennggam miliknya.

"Hai..." Jawab Kushina datar.

"..."

"Memang, kenapa lagi dengannya?"

"..."

"Memangnya pengaruh jika kami pulang?"

"..."

"Ya, aku memang bersama Naru."

"..."

"Baiklah, kami akan segera pulang." Jawab Kurama lalu menutup sambungan telpon.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tou-san ingin kita segera pulang, keadaan Naruko kembali parah." Jawab Kurama.

Naruto menghentikan acara sarapannya. "Kalau begitu kita pulang, kalau sempat siang ini juga kita pulang."

"Kamu yakin?" Tanya Kurama sambil mengernyit.

"Tentu, dia adik kita Ku-nii."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari tiket. Kuusahakan dapat penerbangan siang ini." Dengan itu Kurama meninggalkan Naruto di restoran Hotel tempatnya menginap untuk memesan tiket.

Naruto mempersingkat sarapannya dan pergi untuk menemui Sai. Beruntung dia menemukan Sai yang baru saja keluar dari tempatnya menginap. "Sai," panggil Naruto seraya berlari menghampirinya.

Sai tersenyum saat melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya. "Pagi sekali kamu datang."

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan," sahut Naruto terengah-engah. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke Jepang secepatnya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sai datar.

"Adik kembarku, penyakitnya tambah parah. Sampai Tou-san memintaku dan Ku-nii untuk pulang secepat mungkin." Jelas Naruto, sementara Sai hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana lagi. Aku akan berjuang sendiri disini."

"Maafkan aku Sai," mohon Naruto.

"Aku mengerti Naru, sungguh. Bagaimanapun keluarga adalah yang terpenting. Tapi kalau hari ini, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke bandara. Hari ini bagianku untuk tampil kembali."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku berterima kasih karena kamu mau mengerti." Naruto mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan akhirnya kembali ke Hotel tempatnya menginap. Sai menatap kepergian Naruto dengan sedih, dengan lirih dia berkata. "Kamu memang tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku, iyakan Naru?"

Sementara itu di Konoha, Sasuke mengetuk pintu ruang inap Naruko perlahan.

"Masuk," sahut Naruko dari dalam.

Sasuke begitu terkejut melihat keadaan Naruko saat ini, tubuh Naruko begitu kurus, selang infus menempel pada tangannya, sementara selang oksigen menempel pada lubang hidungnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Suke, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan iba, itu membuatku tersinggung." Tukas Naruko. "Duduklah," pintanya lagi. Sasuke langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur Naruko. "Ada apa kamu memanggilku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Terima kasih karena mau datang, aku hanya ingin minta maaf." Jawab Naruko.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maaf jika sikapku selama ini begitu menyebalkan, maaf karena aku mengganggumu dengan obsesiku." Jelas Naruko. "Apa aku harus menjelaskannya lebih detail?" Kata Naruko setengah bercanda.

"Tidak, tidak perlu kamu jelaskan. Aku juga bersalah karena selalu bersikap kasar padamu."

Naruko tersenyum. "Syukurlah jika kamu mengerti, aku merasa sedikit tenang. Aku juga meminta Gaara, dan Hinata untuk datang. Tapi sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk. Atau mereka malas berurusan denganku?"

"Kurasa mereka akan datang, cepat atau lambat." Tukas Sasuke. "Apa ada yang mau kamu bicarakan lagi Naruko?" Sasuke melihat Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Kalau begitu aku pergi."

"Tolong jaga Naru untukku Suke," ucapan Naruko kontan menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Kami sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Naru mencintaimu."

"Jika dia mencintaiku, tidak mungkin dia bersama pria lain saat ini." Balas Sasuke ketus.

"Kamu yakin, jika Naru bahagia bersamanya?" Sasuke diam tidak menimpali. "Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu menyesal Suke, aku tidak ingin kamu berakhir sepertiku saat ini." Tukas Naruko lagi.

"Hn," Sasuke akhirnya pergi tanpa melihat kebelakang dan menutup pintu kamar Naruko perlahan.

"Aku ingin Naru bahagia dengan pria yang dicintainya, hanya itu permintaan terakhirku." Lirih Naruko dengan sebulir air mata menetes dari ujung matanya.

Keesokan harinya Hinata dan Gaara datang mengunjungi Naruko. Sama seperti pada Sasuke kemarin, Naruko meminta maaf pada mereka. Hinata dan Gaara menatapnya tak percaya, seorang Naruko meminta maaf sungguh sangat langka.

"Setiap orang bisa berubah, aku hanya ingin tenang." Kata Naruko mantap.

Hinata dan Gaara tersenyum melihat ketulusan pada sinar mata Naruko. Mereka senang pada akhirnya Naruko berhasil berubah. Mereka berbincang-bincang ringan, mengganti tiap hari yang telah berlalu dengan sia-sia diantara mereka.

Di bandara Konoha, Kurama dan Naruto sampai di kota itu tepat pukul empat sore. Minato sengaja menjemput mereka secara pribadi ke bandara. Minato memeluk keduanya dengan perasaan rindu yang meluap-luap.

"Dimana kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Kaa-san kalian di rumah sakit bersama Naruko, tou-san akan mengantar kalian ke rumah untuk istirahat. Besok baru kalian ke rumah sakit."

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto, sementara Kurama masih membisu.

Naruto segera menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidurnya, matanya secara otomatis langsung terpejam karena kelelahan. Lain halnya dengan Kurama, dia ingin ke rumah sakit saat ini juga. Tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto dan Minato, dia langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Kurama ingin memastikan jika semua ini bukan akal bulus Naruko untuk menjebak Naruto.

Kurama segera memarkir mobil dan masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit. Beruntung Kurama bertemu dengan Kushina, jadi dia tidak perlu bertanya pada suster dimana ruangan Naruko.

"Ku..." Panggil Kushina saat melihat sosok putranya. Kushina memeluk dan mencium kedua pipi Kurama penuh kasih.

"Hentikan kaa-san," mohon Kurama sambil berusaha meloloskan diri dari pelukan ibunya tersebut.

"Kaa-san rindu sekali padamu, mana Naru?" Tanya Kushina sambil melihat ke arah belakang Kurama.

"Naru di rumah, dia tidur. Sepertinya kelelahan karena perjalanan panjang," jelas Kurama.

"Kebetulan kamu kesini Ku, kaa-san mau ke kantin sebentar, dari tadi siang kaa-san belum makan. Tolong jaga Naruko sebentar yah, ruangannya no. 512."

Kurama mengangguk, Kushina memberikan cubitan sayang pada kedua pipi Kurama sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju kantin. Tanpa menunggu lama Kurama segera mencari kamar inap Naruko.

Naruko memalingkan wajah ke arah pintu saat di dengarnya pintu kamar terbuka, dia begitu terkejut saat melihat Kurama yang datang mengunjunginya. "Ku-nii, apa yang nii-san lakukan disini?" Tanyanya terkejut.

Kurama tersentak melihat kondisi Naruko saat ini, hatinya teriris melihatnya, bagaimanapun Naruko adalah adiknya, dan rasa sayang itu tetap ada di hatinya.

"Apa tou-san dan kaa-san yang memberitahumu? Jangan bilang jika Naru juga ada di Konoha."

"Hmm, mereka yang memberitahu kami. Naru ada di rumah, besok dia kesini. Dia sangat kelelahan karena perjalanan panjang." Jawab Kurama panjang lebar.

Naruko menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantal yang ditumpuk untuk menyangga punggungnya dengan nyaman. "Padahal aku sudah bilang untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari kalian. Terutama Naru, aku tidak mau konsentrasinya terganggu."

"Tapi...aku juga memang ingin bertemu dengan Naru, nii-san tahu, aku sangat merindukannya." Kata Naruko setengah berbisik dengan senyuman tulus yang terukir di bibir mungilnya.

Kurama menatap adiknya ini tak percaya, mencoba mencari setitik dusta pada kedua bola matanya, tapi nihil. Bola mata Naruko mengatakan kejujuran saat ini, juga senyumnya sangat tulus.

"Aku berhutang sejuta maaf pada Naru," kata Naruko memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Nii-san tahu apa yang paling membuatku menyesal?" Naruko terdiam beberapa saat, dan melanjutkan kembali saat Kurama tidak memberinya jawaban. "Aku menyesal, karena aku menyadari semua itu saat semuanya sudah terlambat." Jelasnya dengan tangis tertahan.

Kurama menggenggam tangan Naruko dan berkata lembut. "Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, kita bisa memulai lembaran baru."

Naruko tersenyum mendengarnya. "Beberapa hari ini aku selalu berpikir, bagaimana jika dulu aku tidak bersikap egois. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah kehilangan kalian, mungkin kalian tidak akan pernah menjauhiku, mungkin aku bisa memiliki banyak teman, mungkin nii-san bisa mengajak kami ke taman bermain dan bersenang-senang layaknya keluarga lain, mungkin-" perkataan Naruko terpotong karena dirinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan laju air matanya.

Kurama memeluk tubuh Naruko dan berbisik di telinganya. "Kita bisa melakukan itu semua Naruko, karena itu kamu harus sembuh, kita akan merealisasikan semuanya." Janji Kurama.

"Tidak nii-san, semua itu sudah terlambat. Aku merasa umurku sudah tidak lama lagi. Kamu tahu, aku benar-benar menyesal." Lirih Naruko ditengah tangisnya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Emosimu harus stabil Naruko, berbahaya bagi jantungmu jika kamu terlalu emosi seperti sekarang!" Kurama menghapus air mata dari kedua pipi Naruko dengan lembut dan mencium keningnya.

Naruko terkekeh karenanya. "Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Kurama heran.

Naruko berdeham dan menjawab. "Ini kali pertama Ku-nii memperlakukan-ku dengan lembut."

Kurama tersenyum. "Aku selalu menyayangimu Naruko, maaf jika aku selalu berbuat kasar-"

"Aku mengerti," potong Naruko. "Ku-nii seperti itu karena kesal pada sikapku yang egois, aku tidak menyalahkan Ku-nii. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan, itu adalah aku." Lanjutnya dengan tenang. Pembicaraan mereka berdua terhenti saat Kushina masuk ke kamar Naruko.

"Ku, terima kasih sudah menjaga Naruko. Kamu pasti lelah, lebih baik Ku pulang dan istirahat. Besok Ku kesini bersama Naru. Kaa-san akan menjaga Naruko malam ini." Tukas Kushina.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Ku pulang."

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Naru!" Seru Naruko.

"Hm," Kurama pun pulang ke rumah setelahnya. Dalam hati dia benar-benar bersyukur karena Naruko sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"Jadi Ku-nii menjenguk Naruko kemarin sore? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Gerutu Naruto keesokan harinya saat sarapan.

"Kamu tidur, aku kasihan melihatmu sangat kelelahan. Jadi aku pergi sendiri." Jawab Kurama datar.

"Alasan!" Tukas Naruto seraya menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk menatap tajam Kurama.

"Sudahlah," potong Minato menengahi. "Kamu memang kelelahan kemarin Naru, kalian bisa ke rumah sakit pagi ini untuk menggantikan kaa-san kalian."

"Hai," jawab Naruto yang masih menatap sebal Kurama.

Setelah sarapan, akhirnya Kurama mengantar Naruto ke rumah sakit. Naruto masih diam membisu karena marah pada Kurama.

"Ayolah, sampai kapan kamu mau marah Naru?" Tanya Kurama pada Naruto yang saat ini membuka kaca jendela mobil memandang keluar jendela. "Tutup kaca jendelanya!" Tukas Kurama lembut.

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu, Ku-nii harus membawaku serta jika itu menyangkut Naruko." Kata Naruko tegas.

"Hai, aku mengerti." Jawab Kurama.

Naruto kembali tersenyum setelahnya dan menutup kembali jendela mobil itu dengan perlahan.

"Bukankan tadi itu Naru?" Tukas Gaara.

"Mana?" Sahut Neji.

"Itu, yang di mobil merah depan kita. Aku sekilas melihatnya saat kaca mobilnya terbuka."

"Bukankah Naru ada di Eropa. Mungkin yang tadi itu Naruko." Jawab Neji.

"Tidak mungkin Neji, aku sudah lihat keadaan Naruko kemarin. Aku yakin, wanita yang di mobil merah itu adalah Naru."

"Kamu mau aku mengikutinya?"

"Benarkah, tapi bukankah kamu ada mata kuliah pagi Neji?" Tanya Gaara tidak yakin.

"Itu bukan masalah, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kekasihku." Jawab Neji lembut, yang kontan membuat wajah Gaara tersipu malu. "Arigatou," tukas Gaara lembut.

Mobil Neji terus mengikuti mobil Kurama, Neji menghentikan mobilnya agak jauh saat Kurama memarkir mobilnya di halaman parkir rumah sakit. Gaara terkesiap saat melihat Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil bersama Kurama.

"Itu Naru," gumam Gaara.

"Ya, aku rasa juga begitu. Dan pria yang berjalan bersamanya adalah anikinya." Sahut Neji.

"Kita harus memberitahu hal ini pada Sasuke, dia harus tahu jika Naru ada di Konoha saat ini."

Neji menggelengkan kepala. "Entahlah Gaara, aku tidak yakin jika Sasuke sama bersemangatnya dengan kita saat mengetahui Naru sudah pulang. Dia sangat keras kepala, dan kamu tahu itu."

"Sasuke sangat mencintainya Neji, tidakkah kamu lihat jika selama ini Sasuke sangat merindukan Naru?" Gaara berkata lirih seraya memandang Neji lembut, sedangkan Neji hanya bisa menghela napas panjang karenanya. "Baiklah, kita beritahu Sasuke. Setidaknya kita sudah mencoba." Neji langsung menjalankan kendaraannya kembali menuju Universitas Konoha, tempat mereka menimba ilmu saat ini.

Di rumah sakit, kedatangan Naruto dan Kurama disambut oleh pelukan rindu Kushina pada Naruto. Kurama menawarkan untuk mengantar Kushina pulang, sebenarnya alasan itu dia buat agar Naruto dan Naruko bisa bicara empat mata. Kushina mengangguk menyetujui tawaran Kurama, dia memang harus istirahat karena nanti sore dia harus kembali menjaga Naruko bersama Minato kali ini.

Naruto duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Naruko setelah Kushina dan Kurama pergi. Naruto mengelus pipi tirus Naruko yang masih tertidur lelap. Tidak terasa air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya, dia begitu terpukul melihat kondisi Naruko saat ini. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruko terbangun, dan kaget saat melihat Naruto ada dihadapannya saat ini. "Naru..." Gumamnya tidak yakin. "Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Gumam Naruko lagi.

"Tidak, kamu tidak bermimpi. Aku ada disini, aku disini untukmu," jawab Naruto setengah berbisik.

Naruko mencoba bangkit duduk dan memeluk Naruto erat setelahnya. "Gomen, gomennasai nee-san," tukas Naruko lirih.

Perasaan Naruto begitu sesak saat mendengar Naruko untuk pertama kali memanggilnya 'nee-san', Naruto mencium helai rambut Naruko yang tampak kusam dan menjawab lembut. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Naruko menggelengkan kepala dalam pelukan Naruto. "Aku harus meminta maaf, dosaku padamu terlalu besar. Tuhan menghukumku karenanya, nee-san pasti menyesal memiliki adik sepertiku." lirih Naruko di sela tangisannya.

Dengan lembut Naruto melepaskan pelukan Naruko dan menangkup wajah Naruko dengan kedua tangannya. "Jika memang reinkarnasi itu ada, maka aku akan meminta pada Tuhan untuk dilahirkan menjadi kakakmu kembali."

Naruko mencium telapak tangan Naruto satu persatu. "Arigatou nee-san, hontou ni arigatou." Katanya lirih.

Mereka terus berbincang akrab setelahnya, Naruto bahkan menyuapi Naruko makan hari ini. Naruko makan dengan lahap karenanya. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat binar pada kedua mata Naruko, dia bahagia karena hubungannya dengan adiknya kembali membaik, jauh lebih baik jika boleh jujur.

Kurama tersenyum saat mendapati keakraban pada kedua adiknya itu, dengan segera dia masuk ke dalam pembicaraan keduanya. Dan hari ini bagi Naruko merupakan hari terbaik selama hidupnya. 'Jika Tuhan mengambil nyawaku saat ini, aku rela. Karena aku sudah mendapat maaf dari orang yang ternyata paling menyayangiku di dunia ini. Aku akan selalu mendoakan untuk kebahagianmu nee-san.' Tukas Naruko dalam hati.

Di Universitas Konoha, Gaara berkali-kali mencari keberadaan Sasuke yang sepertinya hilang ditelan bumi saat ini. Bahkan telpon genggamnya juga tidak aktif, hal ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal dan merubah moodnya menjadi buruk sepanjang hari.

"A-da apa Gaara, ke-napa mood-mu begi-tu buruk ha-ri ini?" Tanya Hinata. Gaara melahap makan siangnya dengan kasar dan menjawab dengan acuh. "Aku mencari Sasuke, tapi dia tidak ada hari ini. Telpon genggamnya tidak aktif, saat Neji telpon ke kediamannya, maidnya mengatakan jika dia pergi ke kampus." Geram Gaara.

"Memang-nya a-da apa ka-mu menca-ri Sa-suke?"

"Ah, aku lupa tidak memberitahumu Hinata. Naru ada di sini, dia ada di Konoha. Aku melihatnya tadi pagi, dan Neji mengikutinya sampai rumah sakit tempat Naruko dirawat." Jelas Gaara dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Be-benarkah?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Karena itu aku mencari Sasuke, aku ingin mengatakannya tentang hal ini."

"Sa-suke me-mang harus ta-hu hal ini Gaa-ra. Ta-pi aku ju-ga aneh da-ri tadi pagi ti-dak melihat-nya. Bahkan Ki-ba mencarinya ju-ga sedari tadi."

"Sasuke memang menyebalkan, dia selalu menghilang disaat yang tidak tepat." Gerutu Gaara.

Sedangkan sosok yang dicari-cari oleh Gaara sedari tadi malah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Sasuke yang seharusnya pergi ke kampus malah membelokkan mobilnya ke taman kota. Sasuke terus duduk di dalam mobilnya yang ber-AC sambil mendengarkan musik dari i-phone miliknya. Sasuke juga mematikan telpon genggam miliknya karena takut ketenangannya saat ini terusik.

Pandangan Sasuke terganggu oleh sosok yang sangat baik dikenal olehnya. Sosok itu berjalan dengan anggun melewati depan mobil Sasuke. "Naru..." Gumam Sasuke, dengan segera dia mematikan i-phone dan keluar dari kendaraannya untuk mengikuti sosok Naruto yang mulai berjalan memasuki taman kota.

Naruto berjalan hingga mencapai bagian tengah taman kota, di hadapannya terhampar danau buatan yang cantik. Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi yang dinaungi oleh sebuah pohon Willow besar. Daunnya yang rindang melindungi Naruto dari panasnya sinar matahari siang ini.

Naruto sengaja meminta ijin pada Kurama untuk berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar. Dirinya tidak kuat berlama-lama melihat keadaan Naruko. Dia ingin menangis keras, tapi dia tidak dapat melakukan hal itu di hadapan Naruko, dia harus kuat saat bersamanya. Naruko memerlukan kekuatan dan semangat bukan tangisan pilu.

Beberapa saat kemudian tangis Naruto pecah, dia bertanya mengapa hal ini terjadi pada Naruko. Sasuke yang melihatnya dari jauh berlari mendekati Naruto, dirinya benar-benar cemas saat ini. Sasuke memang belum memaafkan Naruto, tapi rasa cintanya pada Naruto jauh lebih besar dari semua itu.

"Dobe..." Panggil Sasuke lirih, berdiri menjulang di hadapan Naruto. Naruto mendongakkan kepala, dan terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke ada di hadapannya. Naruto refleks berdiri dan memeluk Sasuke erat, dia menumpahkan semua tangisnya dipelukan Sasuke. Sesaat Sasuke mematung berdiri, akhirnya dengan lembut dia mengusap punggung Naruto untuk menenangkannya.

Setelah menumpahkan semua tangisnya, Naruto kembali duduk dengan Sasuke di sampingnya. "Kamu mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke lirih, Naruto hanya menggelangkan kepala. "Baiklah, kalau begitu hapus air matamu. Kamu benar-benar jelek saat menangis." Tukas Sasuke lembut seraya menghapus air mata Naruto.

Jari-jari Sasuke berlama-lama di pipi Naruto, dan mulai membelainya dengan perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit, Sasuke mempersempit jarak diantara wajah mereka hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Entah apa yang merasuki mereka saat ini, mungkin suasana sekitar mereka, atau mungkin juga rasa rindu pada keduanya hingga kini bibir mereka saling menerima satu sama lain.

Naruto memejamkan mata saat bibir Sasuke membelainya mesra, menumpahkan rasa rindu yang tertahan diantaranya. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke. Tapi bukan ciuman penuh nafsu, ciuman mereka saat ini murni karena kasih sayang yang tulus diantara keduanya. Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman mereka beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke nanar.

Keheningan diantara mereka terusik saat telpon genggam Naruto bergetar di saku celana jeansnya. Naruto memandang no telpon yang masuk di layar ponselnya. "Sai," gumamnya lirih.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung apa dia harus menjawab panggilan telpon dari Sai atau tidak. Dengan berat hati akhirnya dia menjawab panggilan telpon itu.

"Moshi-moshi." Jawabnya.

"..."

"Aku sudah sampai kemarin sore, maaf tidak mengabarimu Sai."

Tenggorokan Sasuke tercekat. 'Mungkinkah itu kekasih baru Naru?' Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat ini.

"Adikku baik-baik saja, aku mungkin lama di Konoha."

"..."

"Benarkah, selamat Sai. Benar-benar mengagumkan, kamu bisa masuk sepuluh besar."

"..."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu untuk ke tingkat selanjutnya."

"..."

"Hai, arigatou Sai. Aku juga merindukanmu." Jawab Naruto dengan suara tertahan. Hatinya sakit saat mengucapkan kalimat bohong itu pada Sai. Apalagi di depan Sasuke. 'Aku benar-benar jahat,' tukas Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto segera memasukkan telpon genggamnya kembali, kali ini ke dalam tas tangannya.

"Kekasihmu?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Kamu sangat hebat Naru, beberapa saat yang lalu kamu membalas ciumanku mesra, dan setelah itu kamu mengatakan rindu pada kekasihmu."

Naruto hanya diam, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kenapa Naru, tidak bisa menjawab? Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kita belum putus secara resmi Naru. Lalu bagaimana mungkin kamu menerima pria lain menjadi kekasihmu?" Ujar Sasuke tajam.

Naruto berdiri dan menjawab dengan suara bergetar. "Yang aku ingat, kamu memintaku untuk menghilang dari hidupmu Suke. Kamu lupa?"

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak mencoba untuk meminta maaf padaku?" Tukas Sasuke keras. "Kamu tahu kenapa aku sangat membenci kebohongan?" Naruto terdiam. "Aku membeci kebohongan, karena ayahku selalu membohongi ibuku dengan segala rupa tipu daya. Orang tuaku tampak sangat bahagia, padahal di belakangnya, ayahku memiliki banyak simpanan. Itu membuatku muak, beruntung ayahku mau berubah, jika tidak aku pasti sudah menghajarnya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Naruto menutup mulutnya saat mendengar kenyataan ini dari Sasuke. "Lalu kenapa kamu tidak meminta maaf padaku, dan malah memiliki kekasih lain? Kamu sadar Naru, kamu sudah menyakitiku dua kali." Teriak Sasuke mengguncang kedua bahu Naruto keras.

"Aku mencintaimu Naru, sangat mencintaimu. Hatiku sakit karena merindukanmu. Tapi kenapa kamu tidak pernah peduli?" Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada bahu Naruto dan beranjak pergi.

Naruto kembali terduduk dan menangis, saat ini dia baru saja kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Naruto terus menangis hingga senja tiba hari itu.

Keesokan harinya lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menampakkan diri di kampus. Hal ini tentu membuat teman-temannya khawatir. Shikamaru dan Neji mencoba menghubunginya, tapi gagal.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Neji mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah Shika, aku juga aneh. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini."

"Apa mungkin dia sudah tahu jika Naru sudah pulang." Sahut Gaara.

Perkataannya barusan kontan membuat pandangan semua teman-temannya beralih padanya. "Hei, itu mungkin saja kan!" Tukas Gaar.

"Bisa saja," jawab Shikamaru. "Aku telpon ke rumahnya pagi ini, mereka bilang dia sudah pergi."

"Tapi kemana?" Tanya Kiba. Sementara temannya yang lain hanya menghela napas panjang.

Pada pukul dua dini hari, Shikamaru mendapat telpon dari salah satu klab malam terkenal, pemilik klab itu mengatakan jika saat ini Sasuke tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk di sana. Shikamaru langsung menghidupkan mobilnya untuk menjemput Sasuke. Shikamaru menggeleng tak percaya melihat keadaan Sasuke hari ini, dia sangat kacau. Entah berapa banyak alkohol yang sudah ditegaknya malam ini.

Dengan susah payah, Shikamaru membopong Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri ke dalam kendaraannya. Shikamaru membawa Sasuke ke kediaman Nara, karena tidak mungkin jika dia membawa Sasuke ke kediaman Uchiha dalam keadaan mabuk seperti saat ini.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke terbangun dengan rasa sakit pada kepalanya. "Minum itu Suke, itu akan menghilangkan sakit kepalamu." Tukas Shikamaru yang saat ini duduk di sudut kamarnya.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Rumahku," jawab Shikamaru singkat. "Aku sampai harus membopongmu kemari Suke, demi Tuhan kenapa kamu sampai mabuk seperti itu. Rasanya seperti bukan kamu!"

"Dia memiliki kekasih lain."

Shikamaru mengangkat alis, karena tidak mengerti. "Siapa?"

"Naru, siapa lagi. Dia mengkhianatiku," teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Bukankah aku sudah katakan, agar kamu menyusulnya Suke? Dan alkohol, alkohol bukan jalan keluar untuk setiap masalahmu." Tukas Shikamaru tajam.

Sasuke masih menunduk merasakan sakit kepala yang menyerangnya lagi. "Cepat minum obat herbal itu," tunjuk Shikamaru pada sebuah cangkir di samping Sasuke. "Sakit kepalamu akan berkurang, lau cepat kamu mandi. Baumu benar-benar tidak enak!"

Dengan malas Sasuke menuruti perintah Shikamaru, diminumnya air yang ternyata terasa agak pahit di lidahnya. Setelah Shikamaru pergi, Sasuke segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian pinjaman dari Shikamaru.

"Sekarang kamu mau aku antar ke mana Suke?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menjalankan kendaraannya.

"Ke klab tadi malam, aku harus mengambil mobilku."

"Baiklah," jawab Shikamaru datar dan dengan cepat membawa Sasuke ke tempat tujuannya.

Satu minggu telah berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Naruto berada di rumah sakit saat ini. Keadaan Naruko sudah agak baik, wajahnya sudah tidak terlalu tirus dan rambutnya kembali bercahaya. Entah kenapa, Naruko terlihat begitu cantik hari ini.

"Tou-san, kaa-san bagaimana kalau sore ini kita pergi ke taman?" Ujar Naruko setengah memohon.

"Tapi kamu belum sehat betul, kita tunggu sampai kamu sehat yah. Kita pasti pergi," jawab Kushina cemas.

"Kumohon, aku ingin pergi sore ini." Rajuk Naruko.

"Kita bisa pergi lain kali Naruko, aku dan Naru akan tetap disini untuk waktu yang lama." Sahut Kurama, sementara Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mau, aku ingin pergi hari ini. Titik!"

"Bagaimana ini, anata?" Tanya Kushina pada Minato.

"Tou-san akan bicara pada dokter dulu, kalian tunggu disini."

Minato begitu terpukul saat diberitahu oleh dokter, jika saat ini lebih baik dirinya mengabulkan semua keinginan Naruko. Karena dokter pun merasa keajaiban dan kuasa Tuhan-lah yang membuat Naruko bertahan hingga sejauh ini. Minato mencoba untuk terlihat tegar saat kembali ke tengah keluarganya. Naruko terpekik bahagia saat mendengar jika dokter mengijinkannya untuk keluar walau hanya sebentar.

Dengan cepat keluarga Namikaze itu menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Naruko menggunakan kursi roda, karena tubuhnya masih belum mampu untuk berjalan sendiri. Keluarga itu tertawa gembira, ini adalah kali pertama bagi keluarga Namikaze untuk pergi berkumpul bersama dan tertawa sangat bahagia.

Naruto meminta tolong pada salah satu pengunjung untuk mengambil photo keluarga mereka dalam formasi lengkap, dan berterima kasih setelahnya.

"Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia." Ujar Naruko lemah, sedikit demi sedikit matanya mulai menutup, sebulir air mata jatuh dari matanya yang terpejam, sementara mulutnya terukir senyum bahagia.

Naruto berlari ke arah Naruko dan tersenyum saat mendapati adiknya itu tengah tertidur. "Naruko, katanya mau main, kenapa malah tidur?" Naruto mengguncang tubuh Naruko lembut, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat merasakan tak ada udara yang berhembus dari hidung Naruko.

"Jangan menakutiku Naruko, ini tidak lucu." Tukas Naruto dengan air mata yang mulai meleleh turun.

Minato, Kushina dan Kurama berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Ada apa Naru?" Tanya Minato.

Naruto terisak. "Naruko tidur, dia tidak mau bangun, bagaimana ini?"

"Mungkin dia lelah Naru, biarkan saja." Sahut Kurama.

"Aku tidak merasakan detak jantungnya?" Teriak Naruto frustasi. Ketiga orang dewasa disampingnya membeku, dengan bergetar Minato meletakkan jarinya di bawah hidung Naruko, dia langsung berlutut dan menangis di samping jasad Naruko.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin," teriak Kushina. "Naruko hanya tidur, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan kita." Kushina memeluk erat Naruko dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Jangan menangis," tukas Kushina lirih. "Naruko hanya tidur, yah dia hanya tidur." Katanya berulang.

Sore itu keluarga Namikaze diselimuti kesedihan yang sangat dalam, baru saja mereka berkumpul bahagia, dan detik kemudian kebahagiaan itu direbut kembali.

Beberapa hari kemudian, tiba saatnya waktu pemakaman Naruto. Banyak sekali yang datang untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa ke kediaman Namikaze. Teman-teman Naruko ketika SMA juga banyak yang datang, kebanyakan dari mereka merasa bersalah karena perlakuan yang pernah mereka lakukan pada Naruko. Mereka yang tidak mengetahui jika Naruko memiliki saudari kembar hampir saja pingsan saat melihat Naruto yang begitu mirip dengannya. Pada awalnya mereka mengira Naruto adalah arwah Naruko.

Sasuke berdiri bersama Shikamaru dan yang lain untuk melakukan penghormatan terakhir. Sasuke menatap sosok yang berdiri di samping Naruto dengan tidak suka. Sosok yang pernah dilihatnya di majalah yang dibawa oleh Kiba beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Sai mencari sosok yang menatapnya saat ini hingga kedua pandangan itu bertemu. Jika saja pandangan mata bisa membakar, pasti Sai sudah terbakar habis oleh pandangan tajam Sasuke saat ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto maju ke depan, dengan suara tercekat dia berkata. "Naruko, pernah mengatakan padaku untuk menyanyikan lagu ini untuknya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengira akan membawakannya pada hari pemakamannya. Ini, adalah persembahan terakhirku untukmu Naruko."

Naruto berjalan menuju piano dan membuka kap penutup tuts. Dia mengambil napas beberapa kali, dan mencoba untuk tidak menangis saat membawakan lagu yang menjadi permintaan terakhir Naruko.

Suara denting piano itu pun berbunyi, menikam hati para pelayat yang ada di sana dengan melodi yang begitu menyedihkan, dan Naruto pun mulai bernyanyi.

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance, for a break that would make it okay._

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough, and it's hard, at the end of the day._

_I need some distraction,_

_Oh, beautiful release. _

_Memories seep from my me be empty,_

_Oh, and weightless,_

_And maybe I'll find some peace tonight._

_CHORUS:_

_In the arms of the angel,_

_fly away from here, from this dark, cold hotel room,_

_and the endlessness that you feel._

_You are pulled from the wreckage,_

_Of your silent reverie._

_You're in the arms of the angel,_

_may you find some comfort here._

_So tired of the straight line,and everywhere you turn,_

_there's vultures and thieves at your back._

_The storm keeps on twisting._

_Keep on building the liesthat you make up for all that you lack._

_Don't make no difference,escape one last time._

_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness,_

_Oh, this glorious sadness,that brings me to my knees._

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_You're in the arms of the angel,_

_May you find some comfort here._

_(Angel, by : Sarah Mclachlan)_

Setelah lagu persembahan dari Naruto berkahir, jasad Naruko pun dibawa menuju ke pemakaman keluarga. Pemakaman itu begitu khidmat, Jiraiya berdiri di samping Tsunade yang terisak-isak, sementara Kurama memeluk bahu Kushina erat, dan Minato memeluk bahu Naruto seakan meminta kekuatan dari Naruto agar dirinya sanggup berdiri tegak hingga akhir.

Setelah pemakaman berakhir, Naruto meminta untuk ditinggalkan seorang diri. Pada awalnya keluarga Naruto cemas, tapi Naruto bersikeras hingga keluarganya pun mengikuti kemauan Naruto. Naruto menatap pusara Naruko, setelah semua orang pergi akhirnya tubuhnya ambruk, tangisnya pecah, tangis yang terus dia tahan beberapa hari ini.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihatnya kemudian memeluk Naruto dari belakang. "Menangislah Dobe, memangis hingga kamu merasa cukup. Jangan bersikap sok kuat!" Katanya setengah berbisik, dan tangis Naruto pun semakin keras. Dia sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, dan Sasuke juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan semua ini.

Seminggu setelahnya, Naruto mengantar Sai yang akan kembali ke Praha. Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih atas kepedulian Sai padanya. Sai hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Kejar dia Naru," tukas Sai tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengerjap tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia mencintaimu Naru, kamu juga mencintainya, dan kamu berhak untuk bahagia. Dari awal hubungan kita ini memang salah, aku tidak akan pernah bisa masuk ke dalam hatimu. Karena itu aku melepaskanmu." Jelas Sai.

"Arigatou Sai," jawab Naruto lirih.

"Sekarang pergilah, dan dapatkan dia."

Naruto memberikan pelukan terakhir pada Sai dan langsung menghubungi Gaara, Hinata, juga teman-teman yang lainnya untuk bertemu.

Gaara dan Hinata tentu saja senang akan hal ini, mereka akhirnya bertemu di cafe dekat kampus. Naruto memeluk Gaara yang saat ini berpakaian layaknya wanita dan dengan jepit pemberian Naruto terselip dengan main diantara rambut merahnya.

"Aku berjanji akan memakainya saat bertemu denganmu Naru, jadi sekarang aku memakainya." Jelas Gaara dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, dan mengangguk senang.

"A-ku menyuka-i potongan ram-butmu Na-ru, terli-hat lebih segar." Tukas Hinata. "Arigatou," jawab Naruto seraya memeluk Hinata.

Mereka duduk di sudut cafe tersebut, dan mulai memesan makanan.

"Jadi, ada apa kamu tiba-tiba ingin bertemu dengan kami?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kenapa Kiba, tidak suka bertemu denganku?" Tanya Naruto tajam, hingga Kiba salah tingkah dibuatnya. "Bukan begitu maksudku, hanya aneh saja." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. "Aku memerlukan bantuan kalian untuk mendapatkan kembali Sasuke."

"Apa?" Teriak mereka kompak.

"Jangan berteriak, ini tempat umum!" Ujar Naruto sambil beberapa kali meminta maaf pada pelanggan lain yang berada disana.

"Tapi apa maksudmu?" Tanya Neji.

"Aku berniat menembak Sasuke, dan aku perlu bantuan kalian." Jelas Naruto dengan menunduk karena malu.

"Akhirnya," jawab mereka lagi bersamaan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ceritakan dulu rencanamu, kalau mungkin kami bisa mengaturnya saat acara festival besok." Tulas Shikamaru.

"Festival? Disana pasti banyak orang!" Seru Naruto takut.

"Segala hal perlu perjuangan Naru!" Sahut Kiba bijak. "Apa?" Tanya Shikamaru saat mendapati tatapan teman-temannya terarah padanya.

"Tidak ada, hanya aneh saja mendengar kamu berkata bijak." Sahut Neji datar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya besok saat festival. Dengan sedikit perubahan rencana tentunya."

Mereka membahas rencana itu sepanjang sore, dan akhirnya semua selesai dengan pembagian tugas masing-masing. Naruto sangat bahagia memiliki teman yang begitu mau mengerti.

Keesokan harinya, rencana pun dimulai. Gaara dan Hinata menyeret Sasuke untuk menonton pertunjukan band yang personilnya mahasiswa/wi Konoha. "Aku banyak pekerjaan Gaara, kamu tahu kan aku ini ketua panitia." Tukas Sasuke.

"Tapi, sebentar la-gi Kiba tampil Su-ke. Dia pas-ti sedih ji-ka kamu ti-dak melihat pertunju-kan-nya." Sahut Hinata.

"Dia akan sedih jika kamu tidak menonton," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Oh, ayolah Suke sebentar saja." Mohon Gaara. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Sasuke ikut menonton pertunjukan musik. Beberapa saat kemudian Neji, Kiba dan Shikamaru naik ke atas panggung. Kedatangan mereka disambut teriakan histeris para mahasiswi yang sengaja berkumpul untuk melihat mereka dari dekat.

Mata Sasuke membulat dengan sempurna saat dia melihat sosok Naruto yang berjalan di belakang ketiganya. Naruto terlihat sangat berbeda, potongan rambut pendek dan rok mini membuatnya terlihat sangat seksi.

Sasuke bisa mendengar decak kagum dari mahasiswa yang melihatnya. "Siapa dia, cantik sekali. Apa dia mahasiswi disini?" Tukas seorang mahasiswa.

"Entahlah, aku juga baru pertama kali melihatnya," jawab seorang lagi.

Sasuke benar-benar ingin memakan setiap mahasiswa yang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan memuja saat ini. Dia ingin sekali berteriak jika wanita itu adalah miliknya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, dan tersenyum saat melihat sosok Sasuke disana bersama Gaara dan Hinata.

"Teme, this song special for you and forgive me please!"

Sasuke paham betul untuk siapa hal itu ditujukan, dan musik pun dimainkan yang menjadi latar alunan suara indah Naruto.

_The rain falls on my windows _

_And the coldness runs through my soul _

_And the rain falls, oh the rain falls_

_I don't want to be alone_

_I wish that I could photoshop_

_All our bad memories _

_Cuz the flashbacks, oh the flashbacks_

_Won't leave me alone_

_If you come back to me_

_I'll be all that you need_

_Baby come back to me_

_Let me make up for what happened in the past_

_Baby come back to me_

_I'll be everything you need_

_Baby come back to me_

_Boy you're one in a million_

_(2X)_

_Lower East Side of Manhattan_

_She goes shopping for new clothes_

_And she buys this and she buys that_

_Just leave her alone_

_I wish that he would listen to her side of the story_

_It isn't that bad, it isn't that bad_

_And she's wiser for it now_

_I admit I cheated_

_Don't know why I did it_

_But I do regret it_

_Nothing I can do or say can change the past_

_Baby come back to me_

_I'll be everything you need_

_Baby come back to me_

_Boy you're one in a million_

_(2X)_

_Everything I ever did_

_Heaven knows I'm sorry babe_

_I was too young to see_

_You were always there for me_

_And my curiosity got the better of me_

_Baby take it easy on me_

_Anything from A to Z_

_Call me what you wanna babe_

_I open my heart to thee _

_You are my priority_

_Can't you see you've punished me_

_More than enough already _

_Baby take it easy on me_

_Baby come back to me_

_I'll be everything you need_

_Baby come back to me_

_Boy you're one in a million_

_(3X)_

_(Lagu : Come back to me, By : Utada Hikaru)_

Naruto begitu kecewa saat mendapati Sasuke sudah tidak ada di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Naruto menatap temannya satu persatu. "Sepertinya rencanaku gagal, terima kasih untuk bantuannya." Tukas Naruto lirih, dengan langkah gontai dia menuruni panggung dan berjalan pergi. Matanya memanas karena air mata yang berebut ingin keluar.

"Mau kemana Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menghalangi jalan Naruto.

"Pergi," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Tapi kamu belum mendengar jawabanku."

"Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu Teme!"

Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto yang kini menangis. "Kenapa kamu menangis?"

Naruto berdecak sebal. "Aku menangis karena kamu menolakku Teme, puas?"

"Kenapa kamu berpikir jika aku menolakmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kamu pergi sebelum aku selesai membawakan lagu untukmu."

"Aku pergi untuk mengambil ini," tukas Sasuke sambil meraih kemeja yang dia ikat di pinggangnya.

"Untuk apa kemeja itu?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Sasuke melepas kemeja itu dari pinggangnya, dan mulai mengikat pad pinggang Naruto. "Untuk menutupi bagian bawahmu, kamu terlalu mengekspos tubuhmu Naru!" Tegur Sasuke dingin.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Ini rok mini Suke, tentu saja pendek."

"Kamu tidak boleh memakainya lagi, kecuali di hadapanku! Oh ya, ini jawabanku." Sasuke mencium Naruto dengan lembut pada awalnya. Tapi setelah mendapat balasan dari Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto dan mendominasinya. Sasuke bahkan tidak menghiraukan beberapa fansnya yang mulai jatuh pingsan karena hal ini.

"Ternyata rencanaku berhasil," tukas Kiba di persembunyiannya.

"Sejak kapan ini jadi rencanamu Kiba?" Kata Gaara dingin.

"Kalau aku tidak turut serta, rencana ini belum tentu berhasil." Sahut Kiba membela diri.

"Ano, ke-napa ki-ta bersembu-nyi di-sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengintip mereka berdua Hinata," sergah Gaara.

"Ta-pi kena-pa yang lain meli-hat mere-ka secara terang-terangan?" Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi. Jangan ganggu kesenangan mereka." Tukas Shikamaru.

"Hai," jawab keempatnya kompak.

"Ngomong-ngomong Shika, diantara kita tinggal kamu yang belum punya kekasih. Mau aku carikan untukmu?" Tanya Kiba menawarkan bantuan.

"Jangan macam-macam Kiba, memiliki kekasih itu sangat merepotkan. Aku suka hidupku saat ini." Jawab Shikamaru datar, meninggalkan keempat kawannya berjalan di belakangnya.

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Naruto :

"Suke, ini tempat umum." Desis Naruto ditengah ciuman mereka.

"Lalu?"

"Kita menjadi tontonan umum," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke pun akhirnya melepaskan bibir Naruto dari ciumannya dan memegang rambut Naruto dengan ringan. "Kenapa memotong rambut Dobe?"

"Karena aku sedang berduka." Jawab Naruto tenang. "Dan mungkin aku akan memotongnya lagi jika aku ditolak oleh orang sangat kucintai hari ini."

"Katakan lagi!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Katakan apa?"

"Katakan jika kamu mencintaiku!"

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke."

"Lagi!"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Lagi!"

"Aku mencintaimu." Teriak Naruto, yang langsung disambut pelukan erat Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak tahu Naru, seringkali aku memimpikan hal ini. Memimpikan saat-saat kamu mengatakan jika kamu mencintaiku." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya secara tiba-tiba. "Lalu mayat hidup itu bagaimana? Aku tidak suka berbagi Naru!"

"Maksudmu Sai?" Tanya Naruto, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Dari awal, hubungan kami sudah salah Suke, tidak terjadi apapun diantara kami. Kami bahkan tidak pernah berciuman."

"Bagus," tukas Sasuke datar. "Karena jika dia melakukannya, aku akan datang dan menghajarnya."

"Dasar possesive!"

"Aku tidak peduli Naru, semua itu karena aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

"I love you too, Teme."

Dan merekapun berciuman untuk kedua kalinya di hari itu.

**FIN**

**Wow, chapter terpanjang yang pernah author buat. Akhir ceritanya moga tidak mengecewakan.**

**Berikut list lagu yang author pakai di fic ini (semuanya bisa minna temukan di youtube)**

**1. Ave Maria : Franz Schubert**

**2. Beethoven Piaono Sonata #9, E Major, Op 14**

**3. Over - K**

**4. Que Sera Sera**

**5. Mirai - Kiroro**

**6. Mozart Sonata For Two Piano**

**7. It's Hard To Say Goodbye : Michael Ortega**

**8. Angel - Sarah Mclachlan**

**9. Come Back To Me : Utada Hikaru**

**Special thank's author, untuk :**

**Nivellia Yumie, cutenaru, Son Sazanami, lalafahmi**** , ****Fran Fryn Kun, DheKyu**** , ****devilojoshi , lawliet uzumakie, dwidobechan, TomaTomaTo-chan, Kadiona, Sherry Kurobara, , Ayame Nakajima, heriyandi kurosaki, Kira Hanazawa , Naozumi Ariadust, **** , ****virgi. , sheren, Aisanoyuri, ****ca kun, ****CindyAra, Guest, kaname, aster-bunny-bee, deshitiachan, Uzumaki Scout 36, Nivellia Yumie, thias, Riana-chan, Rai Shito, ****CindyAra, ****Hanna Yuuki**** , ****Aoirhue Kazune, ****dee-chaan, ****AzuraCantlye, , , taeya, reijones brother , sea07, ****NamikazeNoah, ****Utsukushii Haru, , lalafahmi, Rai Shito, ****Amkus, ****banana1412, ****namikaze kushina, naima, Miki Kirika, ****cheesecake, Princess Li-chan, frety tiurma ara, ****Naruko Uzumaki, ****Mayou Sherlyn, ****AAind88, Earl grey bernvoureth, xxruuxx, anime naruto-chan, miszshanty05, RaFa LLight S.N, ****HikaHota, dean, tada, lung, ren akina, imadianaku, thias, ****Kiseki No Hana, BlackDoctor, -sama, Mayou Sherlyn, ****1412, maruchan, AkemyYamato, anon, Namekakashinaru, Red, ririn nem, ****Seo Shin Young, son sazanami, Azusa TheBadGirl, lawliet uzumakie, devilluke ryu shin, Earl grey bernvoureth, himeko laura dervish cielo, Subaru Abe, Dee chan - tik, smlsj, ****miszshanty05, claire nunnaly, Uchiha Over Love, RaFa LLight S.N, Chie Na OrangeL, khesya imoet buanget, kaze, ****Sachi Alsace, gdtop, eureka eklesius, Hina chan, ****BlackXX, Sasunaru, Devil Angel Red Panda, Nemo, yuli, Kamui Gakurin, Hanazono Suzumiya, ****Aniez, **** , Qhia503, Kutoka Mekuto, virgi. , Earl Louisia vi Duivel, , LonelyPetals, Runriran, Yuki No Fujisaki****, ****Diva-hime, babyyming, sia yukichan, AAind88**** , invector, ****hp Nokia, ****Pink Purple Fuchsia****, ****Princess Li-chan, Akaina Raisaki**

**Maaf yang yang penname-nya nggak kesebut, juga untuk para silent readers yang sudah bersedia membaca fict author ini, author ucapkan terima kasih :)**

**Sampai ketemu di cerita lain yah.**

**Jaa nee... **


End file.
